Foudre
by Celaici
Summary: La mort d'Alison, le départ d'Ethan, Malia, le Nogitsune... De tels évènements vous marquent et vous changent à jamais. Stiles le sait bien. Absent durant un été entier, Stiles revient plus mystérieux et méfiant que jamais. Il n'aspire qu'à une chose : la sécurité. Quel effet aura le retour de Theo, lui aussi changé par son passé à Redding ? (Sthéo, crossover Spn)
1. Prologue

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, No Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Prologue : Midnight**

A la seconde où son réveil afficha minuit, il se leva, déjà tout habillé, prêt à quitter la maison. Il laça ses chaussures, prit son sac noir, déjà prêt, et après avoir mis son téléphone dans sa poche, il quitta sa chambre. Lentement, il descendit les escaliers. Il avait l'habitude, son père et Malia ne se réveillaient jamais lorsqu'il s'éclipsait. Il descendit rapidement les marches du perron et monta dans sa voiture. Il y mit du rock à fond, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si son père savait qu'il roulait aussi vite en agglomération, il le déshériterait. Il quitta Beacon Hills, roula une bonne demi-heure, avant de tourner sur une route longeant la forêt. Il prenait les virages rapidement, habitué à ce trajet. Comme à son habitude, et pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçon sur cette route déserte et surtout empruntée par des gardes forestiers, il se gara à une bonne distance de sa destination. Il prit son sac, plus un tas de feuilles et pensa qu'il devait sérieusement penser à investir dans un classeur. Il se ferait à nouveau rouspéter par l'un de ses acolytes, le plus jeune. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure, puis resserra son blouson de cuir autour de lui. La nuit était plutôt fraiche. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pleine lune, cela devait être ça. Il marcha rapidement le long de la route, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Ses nouvelles activités avaient augmenté ses réflexes, ses techniques de combat, auparavant nulles, mais aussi sa paranoïa. Mais c'était pleine lune, il avait donc de bonnes raisons d'être prudent. Arrivé au bunker, il toqua et regarda l'heure une fois de plus. Un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux courts, de beaux yeux verts, lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Tout juste, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu rigoles, répondit l'autre en entrant, j'ai un quart d'heure d'avance.

L'aîné renifla, amusé, et le suivit jusqu'au salon où un autre homme, cheveux bruns mi longs était assis devant un tas de livres. Il semblait contrarié.

\- Les hommes de lettres font les choses beaucoup trop compliquées, je comprends rien à leurs notes.

\- Relax, Baloo, se moqua l'adolescent en posant ses feuilles sur la table. J'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'on cherchait.

Il accrocha les feuilles sur le tableau prévu à cet effet, les reliant avec des fils rouge, orange et vert, comme à son habitude.

\- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, Stiles.

L'hyperactif sourit, ses yeux caramel pétillant de malice.


	2. Chapitre 1

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Hunters kill Monsters**

Stiles claqua la porte de sa Jeep et son sac fièrement remonté sur ses épaules, il entra dans le lycée. Il adressa un sourire à Mason et Liam puis rejoignit ses amis, assis sur les escaliers.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

\- Où est ta petite-sœur ? reprocha Lydia. Tu l'as encore oubliée ?

\- Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle apprendra à se débrouiller seule, se défendit l'adolescent.

Celle que Lydia appelait sa petite sœur, c'était Malia. Après le Mexique, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils avaient eu l'occasion de se poser concernant leur relation, et Stiles, bien qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour Lydia depuis longtemps, avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour la coyote-garou étaient superficiels. Elle-même ne savait pas réellement ce que pouvait être un sentiment amoureux. Leur relation avait évolué vers une infinie tendresse, d'éternelles taquineries, beaucoup de complicité.

Lydia secoua la tête.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'elle va prendre le bus toute seule ?

\- Elle va s'en sortir, je le sais, la rassura Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il alla s'assoir à côté de Scott qui semblait fortement contrarié.

\- Un problème, Scotty ?

\- Il faut que j'te parle.

La Banshee fit claquer sa langue, comme à chaque fois qu'on voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Scott se leva en soupirant.

\- Plus tard, Lydia. Viens.

Stiles suivit son ami, inquiet. Il aspirait à la tranquillité au lycée. Sa vie avec les Winchester était déjà bien assez mouvementée. Il se souviendrait toujours de la première mission qui lui avait été confiée. Cette mission qui représentait une vengeance contre ces dernières années, un acte qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui avaient vu leur vie basculée par sa faute : Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Alison, Heather, Isaac, même Derek, les victimes de la Dead Pool. Tout avait commencé avec lui, et il avait mis fin à tout retour possible, ce que Scott n'aurait jamais eu le courage ou la force de faire.

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles sourit en passant les gardiens d'Eichen House. Décidément, les laissés passés de Sam et Dean étaient très convaincants. Il était un peu nerveux. Pas à l'idée de le revoir, pas à l'idée de devoir le tuer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se lançait dans pareille histoire. La première fois qu'il se lançait dans pareille histoire et qu'il n'était pas en position de faiblesse. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main et il désobéissait plus que jamais aux règles imposées par Scott, son Alpha. Son Alpha ? Mais il n'était qu'un humain après tout. La seule loi à laquelle il obéissait désormais, c'était de tuer les monstres, ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureux et de profiter de la vie. C'était malheureux d'en arriver là, mais une fois que l'on était embrigadé dans pareille vision du Monde, lorsqu'on n'en savait autant, il n'y avait plus aucune chance de faire marche arrière. Dean ne se confiait pas facilement, mais une fois qu'on avait trouvé comment s'y prendre, on en apprenait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était impossible de quitter la chasse, la traque, tout ce qui avait attrait au surnaturel. Et lui, en tant qu'être humain, sa place n'était pas auprès des créatures._

 _Il alla jusqu'à la cellule indiquée et se posta devant, le cœur battant la chamade. L'homme, brisé, la respiration sifflante, leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne put masquer sa surprise. Lui qui calculait toujours tout, il n'était visiblement pas préparé à ça._

 _\- Stilinski, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Peter d'une voix mielleuse. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Tu veux la morsure en fin de compte ?_

 _\- Tu es un monstre._

 _\- Au même titre que touts tes petits copains, répondit le loup garou en se levant pour s'approcher de la vitre._

 _Stiles fut frappé par la blancheur de son visage. La peau de Peter était blanche, si blanche qu'elle semblait translucide. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creusées. Ses pupilles dilatées, comme si le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans sa cellule l'agressait._

 _\- Tu vois ce visage ? C'est la faute de Valeck et de ces putains d'injections. Regarde, on dirait un camé !_

 _\- Et je suis supposé te plaindre ? ironisa Stiles. Tu me dégoûtes, Peter. Toute ta personne entière me donne la nausée._

 _\- Comment va ma tendre fille ? Toujours en vie ? Lorsque la Louve du désert retrouvera sa trace, elle n'en aura plus pour long-_

 _Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et tira sur sa jambe. Peter hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol._

 _\- Mais t'es malade ! hurla-t-il._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir cette fois, tu vas crever._

 _Peter écarquilla les yeux, choqué par de tels propos sortant de la bouche de l'hyperactif. Stiles tira une nouvelle balle dans son bras. Peter se tordit de douleur, la peur apparaissant dans ses yeux. Stiles fut un instant déstabilisé par ce qu'il vit, puis il se souvint de la cruauté de Peter, de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et ce fut plus fort que le reste. Il se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux._

 _\- Tu l'auras sur la conscience, assena le loup._

 _\- Pour faire taire mes regrets, je me dirais que j'ai abrégé tes souffrances dans cette maison de fou._

 _Il chargea une balle d'aconit tue-loup et tira. Peter s'écroula et ne bougea plus cette fois-ci. Fini l'Alpha, le tueur, le Mal, la vengeance._

 _\- J'aurais voulu te comprendre, murmura Stiles._

 _Il se tourna vers le gardien qui venait d'entrer. Stiles lui donna les billets promis._

 _\- C'était un monstre, dit-il en comptant l'argent reçu._

 _\- Pas un mot à Christopher Argent, ni à Scott McCall._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous exactement ?_

 _Stiles passa à côté de lui._

 _\- Un chasseur. Je débarrasse Beacon Hills de ses monstres qui le méritent et qu'on a épargné._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Scott s'affaissa contre un mur et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scott ?

\- Theo, il est revenu à Beacon Hills.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Theo… Theo Raeken ? C'est lui qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Je l'ai vu passer dans le couloir avant. Stiles, il est… C'est un loup garou.

Les pupilles de Stiles s'assombrirent. Sa nuit passée en compagnie des Winchester lui revint en mémoire. Ils étaient actuellement sur deux affaires. Pour la première, Stiles venait en aide à Sam et Kevin, un prophète qui tentait de déchiffrer une tablette de Dieu, Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas y croire, la deuxième était plus locale. Un loup garou tranchait la gorge d'innocents et leur arrachait le cœur à deux heures de Beacon Hills, et récemment, des victimes avaient été faites non loin du bunker, soit à une demi-heure de Beacon Hills. Si Theo était le loup garou qu'ils recherchaient, les ennuis empiétaient sur sa vie de lycéen. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain. Et je suis même sûr qu'il voulait que je le sache.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scott soupira, continuant à regarder autour de lui.

\- Je pense qu'il est venu chercher un Alpha.

\- Stop. Mauvaise idée.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Alors on est d'accord, c'est un danger.

Tout ce qui arrivait à Beacon Hills était signe de danger. Ils l'avaient bien compris, on se méfiait de ce qui semblait innocent.

\- Il faut prévenir Lydia, Kira, Malia, Mason et Liam. Cette fois-ci, on va tout de suite chercher à savoir pourquoi il est là, cette fois c'est nous qui aurons une longueur d'avance, décida Stiles en se redressant.

Scott le regardait comme s'il analysait son visage, ses yeux, la moindre de ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était parti cet été, Stiles savait bien qu'il avait changé, qu'il était plus sûr de lui, plus réservé, mais aussi plus autoritaire. Sa rencontre avec Sam et Dean avait été un bouleversement, mais jamais Scott ne pourrait soupçonner sa double vie. Le loup garou se redressa à son tour et hocha la tête.

\- Allons-y.

Malia avait rejoint Lydia et Kira, toujours sur les marches. La coyote-garou grogna et lança un regard assassin à Stiles.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stiles d'une voix innocente. T'es arrivée à bon port, non ?

Kira se racla la gorge.

\- En fait non, je l'ai amenée en voiture, elle était entrain de menacer de mordre le chauffeur de bus s'il ne la laissait pas monter.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'exclama Scott.

\- Elle n'avait pas de sous pour payer le ticket, expliqua Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe, on n'a un autre problème. Il faut qu'on parle, je vais aller chercher Liam et-

Malia grogna à nouveau.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira la Banshee en levant la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Il y en a un autre. Un loup garou.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le couloir que fixait Malia.

\- Très discret, maugréa Stiles. Il n'y a personne.

\- Il est passé dans le couloir. J'y vais.

Scott attrapa le poignet de Malia pour la retenir.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- Ben… lui trancher la gorge. Avec les dents.

Tous regardèrent l'hyperactif.

\- Elle fait des progrès, je vous jure.

Scott fit un geste de la main pour avoir leur attention.

\- Peu importe, c'est justement de ce loup garou dont on doit vous parler. Venez, il nous reste un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

000

\- Theo… Qu'est-ce qu'il revient faire ici ?

\- Personnellement, Lydia, c'est plus le fait qu'il soit un loup garou qui m'inquiète.

Seuls Lydia, Scott et Stiles le connaissaient. Stiles observa la jeune fille. Elle était préoccupée comme cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis un moment. Elle avait repris sa vie en main et retrouvé un semblant de normalité après la fuite de Kate, le départ de Derek et de Chris. Puis, il observa son meilleur ami. Scott avait un sourire presque imperceptible, mais pourtant bien présent, au coin des lèvres. Stiles le connaissait par cœur et il était persuadé qu'il se remémorait déjà leurs souvenirs d'enfants. Lui, c'était surtout de la jalousie dont il se souvenait et du côté crâneur déjà bien présent chez Theo, alors âgé de huit ans. Sauf que Theo n'était plus un gamin, mais un adolescent devenu lycanthrope. Il fallait l'éliminer ou au moins se préparer à le faire. Il sortit son téléphone et après avoir vérifié qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui, il envoya un message à Dean : _Loup garou étranger. Theo Raeken._ Il rangea son téléphone et croisa les bras.

\- Je suis en fait assez d'accord avec Malia.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, sauf Malia qui sourit en coin, fixant son frère adoptif avec fierté.

\- Ce que je veux dire, nuança-t-il, c'est qu'on a appris, après toutes ces années, qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrive dans cette maudite ville, il est suspect, ou nous attire des ennuis. Un loup garou qui débarque à Beacon Hills ne peut qu'être mauvais signe.

Stiles serra les dents, mais il sentait bien le regard insistant de son meilleur ami. A chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le passé, Scott le regardait, pensait à Alison. Et l'amertume saisissait l'hyperactif. Ce n'était pas lui, et pourtant, la mort d'Alison le hantait. Il en avait parlé à Sam et Dean, ces deux-là lui avaient d'ailleurs immédiatement lancé de l'eau bénite au visage, mais il ne restait plus rien du renard démon qui l'avait possédé.

\- On pourrait peut-être parler d'abord… non ? essaya Kira.

La cloche sonna et Stiles en profita pour s'éclipser. Il avait horreur de toutes ces discussions, qui généralement menaient à un plan A et un plan B, et le premier, qui ne marchait jamais, était de discuter et d'éviter la casse. Fini tout ça pour lui. Parfois, il se sentait comme Malia, à se débattre entre sa part humaine, et l'instinct de tuer et de défendre inculquer par les Winchester. Son téléphone vibra, une réponse de Dean : _on a trouvé un article, c'est suite à la mort de sa sœur. Tu sais quelque chose ?_ Stiles décida qu'il était bien trop compliqué de parler de tout ce qu'il savait par téléphone et donna rendez-vous à Dean le soir-même, dans sa chambre.

\- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif se tourna vers Lydia en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Oui ?

Lydia croisa les bras, son regard se posant partout autour d'elle.

\- Ecoute… je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de cet été, mais… est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles se remit en route, suivi de la Banshee.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es aussi tendu et nerveux que nous, sinon plus.

\- Justement. Je le suis assez et vous non. Scott avec ses bonnes valeurs de loup garou pacifique va encore choisir de faire confiance.

\- Stiles, tout allait bien à ton retour, tout s'était arrangé, alors… où étais-tu passé pendant ces deux mois ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Lydia en prenant la main de son ami.

\- Il se passe qu'aujourd'hui, de nouvelles emmerdes viennent nous trouver. Tu n'as pas envie de passer une année normale ?

Lydia soupira et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je t'en prie, Lydia, sois prudente. D'accord ?

Stiles tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

000

Stiles claqua la porte de son casier et passa son bras autour des épaules de Malia.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, mais t'as intérêt à me ramener ce soir.

Il hocha la tête en pouffant de rire et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la sortie du lycée. En arrivant à la maison, Malia alla s'installer dans le canapé pour regarder un film, un bol de pop corn posé sur ses genoux, et Stiles monta dans sa chambre pour attendre Dean. Il ferma la porte à clé et vérifia que les protections mises en place dans sa chambre par Sam y étaient encore. Il avait fait des recherches de runes permettant d'altérer les sens des loups garous et coyotes garous. C'était la seule solution pour que Malia ne bondisse pas, griffes sorties, à l'approche de l'odeur étrangère ou de la voix des frères Winchester. Stiles était à peine assis sur son lit, ordinateur allumé, que Dean vint toquer à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Stiles se leva pour lui ouvrir.

\- La sœur de Theo, 15 ans, a été retrouvée morte dans la forêt, noyée dans le ruisseau qui traverse la forêt de Beacon Hills, commença Dean en feuilletant les articles de journaux imprimés au bunker.

\- C'était une hydrocution. Theo n'a jamais vraiment été clair à ce sujet, mais il semble qu'ils se soient éclipsés la nuit pour une balade nocturne. C'était l'hiver, ils se sont perdus, et Lara est tombée dans le ruisseau. Choc thermique, suivi d'une noyade. Il a fallu attendre un mois avant que Theo en parle.

\- Tu penses que c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean, sceptique.

\- Theo n'était pas un loup garou. Un enfant de huit ans ne pourrait pas avoir tué, c'est bien trop cruel.

\- Et comment ça se fait que toi, tu saches tout ça ? Ce n'est mentionné nulle part dans les articles.

Stiles s'assit en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Déjà petit, je fouillais dans les rapports de mon père. Et puis, Theo était notre ami à Scott et à moi. C'est dans cette chambre qu'il a reparlé pour la première fois, et qu'il a prononcé le prénom de sa sœur.

\- Stress post-traumatique.

\- Exact.

Dean s'assit sur le bureau de l'hyperactif et prit quelques notes des différentes informations fournies par l'hyperactif. Il releva la tête.

\- Et après ?

\- Suite à la mort de Lara, et une fois l'enquête bouclée, ils ont déménagé. Le seul souvenir qu'on a de Theo, c'est une carte postale qu'il a envoyé à Scott de sa nouvelle vie.

\- Tu te souviens de la provenance de la carte ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Redding.

\- Bien. On compte sur toi pour en apprendre plus. Si c'est un Oméga, on passera rapidement à l'action, sinon, autant chercher à éliminer toute la meute.

\- D'après Scott, il est venu ici pour chercher un Alpha, donc il est seul. Ou alors…

\- Ou alors c'est un piège.

Les deux chasseurs sourirent. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient tissé des liens forts et importants. Ils partageaient beaucoup, avaient la même vision des choses. Stiles savait à quelle point la notion de fraternité importait à l'aîné des Winchester et l'entendre dire à Sam qu'il le considérait comme un petit frère l'avait beaucoup touché. C'était ce qui retenait les deux chasseurs de toucher à Scott et aux autres. Stiles leur faisait confiance sur ce point, même s'ils en parlaient le moins possible. Stiles se souvenait très bien de cette discussion et du marché conclu.


	3. Chapter 2

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Not all creatures deserve to die**

 _Flash Back_

 _Sam suivait son frère du regard. Dean faisait les cent pas, semblant prêt à exploser. Kevin était présent lui aussi et toisait Stiles d'un air dur. L'hyperactif, lui, son blouson de cuir sur les épaules, les bras croisés, s'apparentait à un mur. Les frères Winchester n'arriveraient pas à le faire flancher. Ou bien ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, ou bien ils choisissaient la guerre. Et de ce que Stiles avait appris durent ces deux mois, ils avaient bien assez d'autres problèmes à gérer. Il avait eu « l'honneur » de rencontrer Crowley, une belle saloperie, et ce n'était pas le plus encombrant des ennemis des deux chasseurs. Dean s'arrête enfin devant Stiles, son regard brillant trahissant sa confusion._

 _\- Mais pourquoi. Pourquoi tu nous dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

 _\- Ne le prends pas comme une trahison, commença Stiles, mais est-ce que vous m'auriez laissé la moindre chance de m'expliquer à notre rencontre en sachant ça ? Certainement pas, alors qu'après ce que vous m'avez appris ces deux mois, je peux vous faire face._

 _Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles savait qu'il était plus vulnérable à ce sujet, il avait lu tous les Supernatural. Sam comprenait Stiles, car lui aussi avait côtoyé des créatures surnaturelles qui n'étaient pas dangereuses, ou du moins pas intentionnellement. Dean recommença à faire ses cent pas._

 _\- Dean, l'interpella Stiles. Je sais ce que tu penses des créatures sur naturelles, j'ai écouté tout ce que tu m'as enseigné, et j(ai foi en vous et en ce pour quoi vous combattez. Mais Scott est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Avec lui aussi j'ai partagé des choses que personne ne peut comprendre. Avec chacun d'entre eux : Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, c'est ma famille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis prêt à tout pour me battre à vos côtés, mais je veux aussi les protéger. J'ai tous les arguments pour me défendre et les défendre, je peux passer la nuit à te raconter une nouvelle fois mes années lycée, avec tous les éléments cette fois-ci et la nature de chacun de mes amis._

 _Stiles s'approcha de Dean._

 _\- Je ne pose qu'une seule condition pour travailler avec vous, c'est pas énorme. Une seule. On ne touche pas à cette meute, tant qu'ils ne tuent pas d'innocent et qu'ils ne vont pas à l'encontre de ce qui est juste._

 _Kevin se racla la gorge. Lui n'aurait pas accepté. Depuis qu'il s'était trouvé embarqué dans ce Monde, qu'il ne pouvait plus choisir son avenir, d'ailleurs il n'en avait même plus la notion, il haïssait tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Bon, sauf Castiel peut-être. Dean posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles, et les regards bleu et caramel se toisèrent intensément._

 _\- Et s'ils dérapent._

 _\- Je m'engage personnellement à me charger de leur cas._

 _Cette promesse transperça le ventre de Stiles, agressa son cœur. Rien que la pensée de faire du mal à Lydia, à Scott, de blesser Malia, il en était malade. Mais il savait mentir et les Winchester acceptèrent le deal._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Dean frotta ses mains.

\- Que compte faire Scott ?

\- Comme d'habitude, ricana Stiles. Il veut discuter.

Dean grogna.

\- Partons du principe qu'il n'est pas seul. Laisse Scott faire comme il l'a décidé. On va essayer d'avoir une longueur d'avance pour anticiper ses actions et au moindre pas de travers, tu le descends.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éliminait un danger au sein du lycée. Un polymorphe était déjà venu troubler le calme du lycée et Stiles s'en était chargé sans bavure. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. L'ennemi était un loup garou qui s'approchait des personnes qu'il aimait. Ses nerfs étaient encore davantage mis à l'épreuve que lorsqu'ils étaient allés tuer Peter. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Dean s'en alla une fois le shérif entré dans la maison.

\- Stiles !

L'interpellé sortit au cri de son père.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je dois repartir au poste, tu te charges du dîner ?

Malia se montra et croisa les bras.

\- Je peux le faire.

Stiles sourit, jeune fille refusait catégoriquement de couper ses longs cheveux. Malgré ses efforts féminins du matin pour les lisser, malgré qu'elle fût de plus en plus coquète, elle finissait chaque soir les cheveux en bataille, parfois même quelques pop corn les parsemait. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son doux visage, ses yeux perçants, son sourire en coin, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait changé de vie. Pourquoi il avait changé tout court. Protéger Malia était la chose qui lui importait le plus au Monde. Et avec la mort de Peter, c'était un psychopathe de moins qui rodait autour d'elle. Protéger son père, aussi. Il avait failli le perdre une fois, il était hors de question qu'il soit une nouvelle fois la cible de toute créature pour l'atteindre lui. Qu'ils viennent, il les accueillerait comme il se doit. Il descendit les escaliers et tira Malia près de son père et lui pour les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous aime…

Le shérif tapa dans son dos, mal à l'aise.

\- Stiles, tu m'étouffes, grogna la coyote garou.

000

Scott regarda son téléphone et soupira. Theo avait visiblement réussi à se procurer son numéro de téléphone. _J'ai besoin de toi._ Kira s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais… c'est délicat d'en parler avec toi.

\- Je sais la place qu'elle occupe dans ton cœur, tu peux y aller. Elle était là avant moi et elle sera toujours là.

Kira posa une main sur son cœur. L'Alpha serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Après sa mort, après la disparition du Nogitsune, le départ d'Isaac, la mort d'Aiden, le départ de Derek… Je me suis promis de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Ce sont des promesses faciles quand tout est calme.

\- Et Theo es revenu.

\- Et Theo est revenu. Stiles a peut-être raison, on devrait attaquer.

Kira avait son propre avis sur la question, sa propre opinion de Stiles, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment sûre de ses capacités, de son renard pour hasarder des théories.

\- Tu es contre la violence, Scott, et c'est ce qui fait de toi l'Alpha exceptionnel que tu es.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

000

Lydia sortit de sa voiture et souffla un grand coup. Elle aussi avait changé cet été. En réalité, beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce cri qui avait arraché son cœur. Alison. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle, mais aussi Aiden. Parrish n'avait pas réussi à combler ce vide et il était parti de Beacon Hills, espérant découvrir qui il était et ce qu'il était. Heureusement, Lydia pouvait parler à Ethan qui avait accepté de conserver le contact avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle flanchait, elle revoyait le sourire de la belle chasseuse et se répétait qu'elle devait être aussi forte qu'elle. C'est pourquoi elle s'était rapprochée de Meredith. Elle l'avait aidé à développer son pouvoir, à utiliser sa voix comme une arme. Elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas encore avoir eu à en user, mais elle était prête. Elle se retourna et sourit à Stiles lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle après avoir verrouillé sa Jeep. Il avait encore le nez collé à son écran de téléphone. La curiosité poussait Lydia à constamment lui demander avec qui il parlait, ce qu'il regardait, mais l'hyperactif ne répondait jamais. Il lui disait simplement qu'il attendait un message.

000

La petite bande, ou meute, s'était donné rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient juré de le faire si rien ne leur tombait dessus avant début décembre. Fidèle à lui-même, Stiles leur avait rappelé cette promesse en s'exclamant qu'il avait mangé son premier chocolat aujourd'hui. Ils décidèrent donc de ne pas tenir compte de Theo qui n'avait pas encore repris contact avec eux et écartèrent les livres d'une étagère.

\- C'est notre dernière année, murmura Lydia en ouvrant son marqueur.

Elle nota ses initiales sur l'étagère et celles d'Aiden, puis passa son feutre à Kira. Elle le passa ensuite à Malia, qui le donna à Stiles. L'hyperactif nota ses initiales, puis celles d'Erica, de Boyd et d'Isaac. Il sourit tristement au souvenir des deux premiers. Erica, si seulement il avait su voir l'attention qu'elle lui portait, si seulement ils avaient pu les protéger.

\- Stiles ? appela Scott, prudemment.

Stiles lui donna le feutre en passant sa main sur son épaule. Scott nota ses initiales et celles d'Alison.

\- Elle aurait été avec nous, dit Stiles.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire mélancolique et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Stiles. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur une initiale : D.H.

\- Ils le sont tous, ajouta la Banshee.

Stiles hocha la tête.

000

Stiles emprunta de nombreux livres à la bibliothèque pour prendre de l'avance sur ses cours. Plus il prenait d'avance, plus il avait de temps à consacrer à la chasse et au bestiaire. En savoir le plus possible, telle était sa nouvelle devise. Il les empila, au grand désespoir de la bibliothécaire, et prit la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il accéléra lorsque la cloche sonna et entra en collision avec un autre élève. Tous les livres tombèrent par terre, ainsi que les feuilles de l'autre lycéen.

\- Bordel de merde, s'agaça Stiles en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres, tu peux pas faire gaffe ? Si ils sont abîmés, déjà que j'y arrive très bien à moi tout seul, alors si en plus on m'aide-

\- Content de te revoir, Stiles.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux.

\- Theo ? C'est toi ?

L'adolescent renifla, amusé, et se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser. Stiles l'observa : cheveux soyeux, gel, yeux perçants, comme lorsqu'il était petit, sourire en coin qui donnait à son regard un air rieur.

\- Ouais, je sais, je suis plutôt beau gosse maintenant.

\- Et toujours aussi humble, maugréa l'humain en poussant les feuilles vers lui pour récupérer ses livres. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Beacon Hills ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire mes études dans ce lycée, répondit Theo en se relevant.

Il donna son dernier livre à Stiles, le fixant. L'hyperactif essayait d'être aussi surpris que possible.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu reviendrais ici. Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le regard de Theo s'assombrit et il déglutit. Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la plus délicate des manières, mais il devait le tester.

\- C'est du passé, je suis allé de l'avant depuis. Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi : tu as réussi à séduire Lydia Martin ?

Theo voulait clairement éviter le sujet lycanthrope avec lui. Il laisserait Scott s'en charger mais serait présent, peu importe ce qu'en dirait l'Alpha.

\- Lydia est ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui, on a traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.

Stiles plissa les yeux et sourit.

\- J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle.

Theo lui sourit et tapota sur ses livres.

\- Parfaitement, mais c'est avec Scott que je veux en parler, expliqua-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup garou, tu sais. Mais il n'y a pas que toi qui a changé. Nous avons tous des secrets.

Theo s'était arrêté. Il se tourna légèrement et lui lança un regard en coin et le sourire qu'il lui fit, Stiles savait déjà comme il le qualifierait par la suite : insupportable, lourd de sous-entendus et dangereux.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Stiles attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin et inspira profondément. L'orage n'avait pas fini de tonner entre eux.


	4. Chapter 3

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Pray, and I will come to help you**

\- Si, Scott, je veux être présent !

Sam et Dean avaient les bras croisés et fixaient Stiles avec insistance. Il leur adressa un regard noir pour qu'ils se désintéressent de sa conversation et cessent de lui mettre la pression.

\- _Il se sentira menacé, Stiles,_ répondit Scott.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il doit ressentir. C'est important qu'on soit au moins deux pour avoir deux avis différents sur Theo. Il essaye déjà de t'isoler, comme l'a fait Gérard, Comme l'a fait Deucalion.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi Gérard,_ maugréa l'Alpha.

\- De toute manière, ce n'est pas négociable. Tu es peut-être l'Alpha, mais tu sais à quel point je suis têtu. J'ai toujours fait partie du plan A et B. Je les imagine, même.

Après quelques minutes de négociations, Scott finit par accepter que Stiles soit présent lorsqu'il rencontrerait Theo. Stiles ne faisait plus entièrement confiance à son meilleur ami, même s'il avait toujours tout fait pour sauver ses amis et les innocents, il avait tendance à voir du bon dans des cas désespérés, et Theo avait toujours été quelqu'un de spécial. Tant qu'on ne savait pas d'où il venait et qui l'avait mordu, ils restaient sur leurs gardes.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en Scott, informa Dean pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Mais moi je crois en lui, répondit l'hyperactif en allant charger son arme. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, grogna l'aîné en jetant un regard entendu à son petit frère.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'envoyaient ce genre de piques en sa présence. Avec toute autres personne ou situation, Stiles serait devenu curieux, curieux et insupportable jusqu'à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard et ce sous-entendu. Mais après ces deux mois passés non-stop à leurs côtés, Stiles savait énormément sur leur vie, ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et il savait aussi que lorsqu'une référence à leur fratrie lui échappait, il ne servait à rien de poser la question.

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles laissa tomber son sac de sport. Le son résonna contre les murs du bunker. Il s'avança, regarda tout autour de lui, dévisagea les étagères remplies de livres qui devaient être tous aussi intéressants les uns que les autres. Sam se mit à côté de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

 _\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches._

 _Stiles déglutit et descendit lentement les marches des escaliers, manquant de trébucher à chaque marche tant son regard se baladait. Sam le suivait, le sac de sport de l'adolescent à la main._

 _\- Et donc c'est… Votre héritage ?_

 _\- C'est la base secrète des hommes de lettres. Notre grand-père en était un._

 _\- C'est trop de la bombe. Vous avez déjà lu tous ces bouquins ?_

 _Sam tira sur le bras de Stiles pour l'emmener vers les chambres._

 _\- Si tu vois Dean avec un livre en main, fais-toi du souci. Mais pour ma part, je n'ai même pas eu suffisamment de temps pour en ouvrir le quart._

 _Stiles se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle Sam s'était arrêté et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir de contentement._

 _\- Si je ne devais pas apprendre à me battre, je passerais mon temps sur ce lit, des livres tout, tout, tout autour de moi._

 _\- C'est aussi en lisant qu'on apprend. Cela nous a aidés dans beaucoup d'affaires._

 _Stiles se redressa, les yeux brillants de curiosité._

 _\- Vous avez quoi comme bac pour faire ce métier ? T'as fait des études ? Et Dean ?_

 _Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsqu'une porte claqua au bout du couloir. Le regard de Sam perçait la personne qui venait de sortir d'une chambre. Stiles les connaissait depuis peu mais les mâchoires serrées, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux semblant chercher quelque chose du regard étaient typiques de Sam lorsqu'il y avait un malaise. Stiles entendit des pas, puis Sam revint à lui._

 _\- C'était qui ? demanda l'hyperactif, incertain._

 _\- Dean, répondit Sam en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ecoute, Stiles… Il n'y a aucun problème pour répondre à tes questions, juste… évite de chercher des informations sur nos études et ce genre de choses, d'accord ?_

 _Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le chasseur était déjà reparti. Le message était clair. Les Winchester étaient aussi secrets que les Argent, peut-être même plus._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Et la suite des évènements le lui avait confirmé. Il attendit donc que la tension passe et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ais confiance en moi. Si Theo cache quelque chose, je le saurais. Je commencerais à traquer dès qu'on saura s'il est seul ou non.

Il ne laissa plus aucune place à la discussion et remit son blouson en cuir car il était déjà en retard à l'anniversaire de Lydia.

000

La blonde vénitienne ouvrit la porte et immédiatement, un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il se tordit le cou pour la voir de derrière son immense paquet cadeau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à la plus merveilleuse des blondes vénitiennes.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

Elle prit le paquet et le posa au bas des escaliers. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Moins lourd que d'habitude. Mais il semble bien rempli. De quoi est composé mon cadeau cette fois-ci ?

\- Un indice : une fois que tu l'auras englouti, tu as plutôt intérêt à prévoir des séances de gym si tu ne veux pas rester énorme.

Lydia le frappa pour la forme et l'invita à rejoindre le jardin. Stiles retrouva ses amis dans de grandes embrassades, même Scott avec qui il avait eu cet appel téléphonique tendu. Son meilleur ami lui sourit.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais être présent lorsque je parlerais à Theo.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Scott point la main dans une direction et Stiles plissa les yeux en reconnaissant Theo, assis les pieds dans la piscine, bougeant doucement la tête sur la musique.

\- What the- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Il tourna les talons et fonça droit sur Lydia. Elle lui mit un verre de punch entre les mains.

\- Lydia, tu peux me dire ce que Theo fout là ?

Elle regarda derrière l'hyperactif, puis haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Tout le monde vient à mon anniversaire.

\- Tout le monde, y compris un ado dont on ne sait rien, à part que c'est un loup garou potentiellement, très potentiellement dangereux ?

\- Il était à l'école primaire avec nous, se défendit la jeune fille, on le connait.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un loup garou ! Tu sais que ça change les gens, où as-tu la tête ? Non, où avez-vous tous la tête ?

Lydia haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, sans le lâcher du regard. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la pointa du doigt.

\- Attends… Non, ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît. Lydia.

La blonde vénitienne trinqua avec lui, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Stiles s'agita, manquant renverser son gobelet. Lydia regretta bien vite sa réaction, car elle eut droit à un coup de colère de Stiles, ces coups de colère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas auparavant.

\- Putain, mais c'n'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous devenus fous ? Cela n'a pas compté tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces années ? J'y crois pas !

\- Stiles, arrête.

\- Non, j'arrête pas ! Vous êtes tous aussi inconscients les uns que les autres !

\- Stiles, répéta Lydia, plus fort.

\- Hey, Stiles, comme on se retrouve !

L'hyperactif se retourna vivement vers Theo, qui leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Wow, doucement, rit-il. Comment tu vas ? Lydia est décidément devenue sublime, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- N'essaye pas de faire ami-ami avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas, assena l'humain.

\- Arrête de voir le mal partout, Stiles, répliqua Theo d'une voix enjouée. Allez viens, on va danser, ça va te détendre.

\- Certainement pas, et ne t'approche pas trop près de Lydia, sinon t'auras affaire à moi. Tu m'excuses, j'ai la nausée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je m'éloigne d'un type dans ton genre.

Lydia ne put rien faire pour retenir Stiles. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Theo, qui suivit le chasseur du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans les escaliers.

000

Stiles regardait la fête battre son plein du haut du toit de la maison de Lydia. D'ici, il voyait tout et pouvait veiller sur ses amis. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Il ne faisait plus de crises d'angoisse, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, sa gorge le serrait. L'attitude de la meute lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, lui rappelait ses nombreux cauchemars, la perte de contrôle sur le Nogitsune. Toutes ces choses qui lui avaient fait dire « plus jamais ça ». Et il était tellement en colère que personne à part Malia et lui ne réalisent qu'une fois de plus ils étaient en danger. Certains diraient qu'il est parano, mais sa paranoïa avait souvent servi, son esprit très imaginatif aussi. Il ne disait pas qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'erreur, ni que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un encore une fois. Un ami, la famille. Il ne pourrait vraiment pas le supporter.

\- Tu n'es plus seul, Stiles.

L'hyperactif roula sur lui-même et se mit en position de combat, son arme pointée sur l'intrus. Il souffla et se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

\- Bordel, Castiel, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir quand tu débarques.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais bizarrement, Dean aussi a du mal avec ça.

Il s'assit à côté de l'hyperactif.

\- Je me demande même comment tu as eu le temps de finir ta phrase avant que je me retourne, marmonna le jeune chasseur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien, alors j'ai décidé de te venir en aide, sourit l'ange.

\- Garde tes trucs de connexion céleste pour les beaux yeux de Dean, se moqua Stiles.

Il donna un coup de coude à l'ange pour lui signifier que c'était une blague, mais Castiel ne comprenait pas l'humour de toute manière. Même s'il était encore faible depuis sa sortie du purgatoire, Castiel était bel et bien un ange et la communication n'était pas facile avec Stiles qui faisait sans cesse du sarcasme. Pourtant, il était motivé à faire ses preuves en tant que chasseur, tout comme Stiles. Leur formation avait presque commencé en même temps. Il donna donc un coup en retour dans le blouson en cuir de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce toit ?

\- Je veille sur mes amis.

\- Tu veux dire ces horribles créatures à dents ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- La seule de tes amis qui semble sympathique, c'est Lydia.

Castiel était très attiré par elle, dans le sens où un messager de la mort s'apparentait à une Faucheuse, donc une forme d'Ange. Stiles eut une idée.

\- Dis, tu pourrais pas sonder Theo, pour savoir si c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

\- A cette distance ? Je suis bien trop faible pour ça.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es venu m'aider alors.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, Stiles, je ne suis pas venu t'aider à protéger tes amis, mais je suis venu car ton esprit est en ébullition.

\- Eh bien, pour un Ange affaibli, tu as quand même bien ressenti d'aussi loin que tu étais, ironisa l'hyperactif.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et les yeux toujours rivés sur sa bande d'amis qui semblait le chercher dans la foule, il recommença à parler.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu lises en moi comme ça, mais cela me permet de ne pas avoir à préciser pleins de choses, tu comprends mes sentiments.

\- Et je comprends aussi ta peur.

\- Je déteste ça, répliqua Stiles, sans nier. Je ne veux pas que la peur me tétanise et m'empêche d'agir.

\- Au contraire, la peur permet de faire de grandes choses, elle donne du courage, opposa l'être ailé.

\- J'ai foi en mes capacités, ce n'est pas ça. Mais j'ai peur pour eux, qu'ils fassent des erreurs parce qu'ils n'auront pas anticipé comme je le fais, et à la moindre erreur, je devrais les éliminer.

\- Si tu élimines des monstres, promis, je ne te blâmerais pas.

\- Castiel…

Il pouffa de rire, toujours amusé par l'air naïf et pourtant si sage de l'ami des Winchester.

\- C'est bon de parler avec toi, avoua l'hyperactif.

Castiel sourit.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas l'handicapé sentimental qu'est Dean.

Stiles savait très bien que c'était deux mensonges : premièrement, Castiel ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et deuxièmement, Dean était plus ouvert qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- Stiles, tu es là-haut ?

Lydia monta la dernière marche qui la séparait du toit et trouva Stiles assis là, les genoux repliés contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Lydia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout le monde te cherche, murmura-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Il secoua la tête, toujours souriant pour rassurer son amie. Il n'était plus fâché.

\- Rien. Je priais.

\- Tu… priais ?

\- Oui. Je priais.


	5. Chapter 4

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : You don't know me anymore. Neither do you.**

Stiles descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient aux vestiaires. C'est là qu'ils devaient se retrouver avec Scott et Theo. Theo était déjà là, assis sur un banc. Lorsqu'il le vit, il se leva d'un bond.

\- Stiles, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne cherchais pas à te rendre jaloux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Stiles, agacé en restant à bonne distance du loup garou.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi parce que tu crois que je cherche à me rapprocher de Lydia. Je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait encore.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce pour quoi je suis en colère et le sentiment le plus fort que j'éprouve pour Lydia à ce jour, c'est de l'amitié et le désir de la protéger. Et comment ça « je crois que tu cherches à te rapprocher d'elle » ? C'est exactement ce que tu cherches à faire.

\- Je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

\- Rien ne me le prouve. Tu es un loup garou, et les loups garous sont des tueurs.

Theo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Scott entra dans la pièce. Stiles, les bras toujours croisés dans une position défense, sourit à son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Scotty.

\- Salut Stiles. Salut Theo.

\- Scott, répondit l'interpellé en hochant la tête. Alors… qui commence ?

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Stiles resta debout, les bras obstinément vissés l'un avec l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Beacon Hills ? demanda Scott.

\- Il y a des rumeurs. Cela traverse de nombreux endroits de la Californie, de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles. Une Nemeton les attire.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Lorsque j'ai appris où était le Nemeton, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus. Et une autre rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Un véritable Alpha s'est élevé à Beacon Hills. Un Alpha qui a réussi à stopper une suite infernale de morts, un Alpha qui a mis en colère les célèbres chasseurs Calaveras.

Theo sourit.

\- Et j'ai su qui devait être mon Alpha.

\- Donc, tu es un Oméga ? le coupa Stiles. Comment es-tu devenu un loup garou ?

Le visage de Theo s'assombrit, mais il ne semblait pas en colère.

\- Depuis que je vous ai envoyé cette carte postale, je n'ai plus déménagé. J'ai vécu à Redding ces 9 dernières années. Fin de l'année dernière, j'ai trouvé un travail qui allait me permettre de mettre de l'argent de côté pour l'Université. J'aidais les bûcherons dans les forêts qui entourent la ville.

Theo croisa les mains devant lui et pencha la tête en avant. Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté. Il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs ou alors il était très bon comédien.

\- Je ne me sentais pas bien dans cette forêt, comme si l'on m'observait. J'essayais de ne jamais rester seul. Mais cette tension était aussi palpable par les autres bûcherons. Un jour, un troupeau de cerfs a manqué de nous tuer, ils étaient terrifiés. Comme si quelque chose les traquait, comme si cela annonçait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

Nouvel échange de regard entre les deux amis.

\- Un soir, j'étais si pressé de rentrer que j'ai oublié la gourmette de ma sœur sur le chantier. Je l'enlevais pour éviter de l'abîmer.

Theo releva la tête et regarda Stiles et Scott tour à tour.

\- Vous savez à quel point elle compte pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dehors toute une nuit. Alors je suis retourné sur le chantier. C'est là qu'il m'a trouvé.

\- Qui t'a trouvé ? demanda Scott.

\- Un Alpha. Il ne m'a laissé aucune chance. J'ai été mordu et ma transformation s'est rapidement opérée. Il m'a retrouvé peu de temps après et m'a dit que je lui appartenais. Il m'a ordonné de tuer des gens, et je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai réussi à contrôler mon loup.

\- Un véritable miracle, ricana Stiles.

Theo ne releva pas la pique.

\- Je me suis opposé à lui et ai décidé de quitter la ville. Je devais fuir, trouver un endroit où me cacher, une meute qui pourrait me protéger.

\- Et tes parents ? Ils t'ont suivi sans poser de questions ?

Scott sentit que la réponse à cette question ne lui plairait pas. En fait, la réponse ne semblait pas plaire beaucoup plus au concerné.

\- Jake, l'Alpha, il… il les a tués.

Stiles et Scott écarquillèrent les yeux. Theo releva la tête vers eux.

\- Pour me faire payer de lui avoir tenu tête. Plus rien ne me retenait à Redding, alors je suis parti pour chercher des informations sur le loup garou qui m'avait mordu, pour apprendre à me défendre lorsqu'il me retrouverait, peut-être trouver une meute qui m'accepterait.

\- Et tu es venu ici, conclut Scott dans un fin sourire.

Stiles regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes et s'interposa.

\- Attendez, stop. Et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Qui est cet Alpha ?

Theo hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai appris plus sur lui, en effet. J'ai rencontré un jeune émissaire et lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de Jake, il s'est mis à trembler comme une feuille. Il m'a raconté qu'il y a un an et demi, des jumeaux loups garous étaient venus le voir pour lui demander conseils, ils étaient totalement perdus, couverts de sang, semblaient hésiter entre le bien et le mal. Ils lui ont raconté toute leur histoire, leur ont parlé de Jake, leur ancien Alpha.

Stiles jeta un œil à son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas avoir percuté. Lui, oui, mais autant jouer le jeu pour l'instant : Ethan leur avait dit qu'aucun membre de leur meute ne s'en était sorti vivant.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de la couleur de leurs yeux ? demanda Stiles.

Theo le fixa un moment, semblant réfléchir à la question, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il reporta son attention sur Scott.

\- Scott, je suis venu te demander si je peux intégrer ta meute. J'ai besoin de la protection de quelqu'un, d'appartenir à un groupe.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? s'indigna Stiles. C'est ça que tu es venu chercher, un garde du corps ? Quelqu'un pour prendre les coups à ta place ?

\- Je suis venu au seul endroit où je me suis jamais senti à ma place : Beacon Hills, pour retrouver les seules personnes qui ont compté à mes yeux et que je n'ai jamais oublié, Scott et toi.

Theo et Stiles s'affrontèrent du regard. L'hyperactif ne croyait pas à son baratin. Il était impossible que Jake soit l'Alpha des jumeaux, il était impossible qu'il soit venu pour des bonnes raisons, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait compris comment atteindre la sensibilité de Scott. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à craquer, Stiles devait gagner du temps, il devait lui rappeler leur discussion avec Ethan. La cloche annonça la reprise des cours et Stiles prit ça comme un cadeau du ciel.

\- Scott, on y va.

L'Alpha se leva à la suite de Stiles, sans quitter Theo du regard. Une fois dans le couloir, Stiles écrivit sur son téléphone, car à cette distance, Theo pouvait encore les entendre : _Plus de survivants après la tuerie des jumeaux. Rappelle-toi._ Scott se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un air grave.

000

\- _J'ai fait des recherches après que tu nous ais donné sa ville de résidence jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Stiles, assis sur une table à l'extérieur du lycée, regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué.

\- Je t'écoute, Sam.

\- _Décidément, ce gosse n'a pas de chance,_ intervint Dean, _son nom apparait effectivement une fois de plus dans le journal suite à la mort de ses parents._

\- _Ecoute ça : « Monsieur et Madame Raeken ont été retrouvés dans leur maison, le visage déchiqueté, le corps vidé de leur sang. Des traces de griffes parent toute la maison. Il semblerait qu'un animal particulièrement sauvage les ait attaqués._

\- C'est peut-être Theo lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Stiles, se trouvant tout de même particulièrement cruel.

Sam continua.

\- _Leur fils, Theo Raeken, n'a à ce jour pas été retrouvé. Les autorités soupçonnent que la bête sauvage l'ait emportée. Pour l'instant, l'adolescent semble s'être volatilisé._

\- Tu parles, ricana Stiles. Il est réapparu dans mon lycée.

\- _En tout cas, la base de son histoire est vraie,_ conclut Sam. Ses parents ont été tué et il est parti.

\- _Oui, après les avoir tué,_ répliqua Dean, volant la réplique à Stiles. _Tu as déjà pu en apprendre plus sur ce Jake ?_

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Il n'y a pas de Jake. Enfin, il y en a peut-être un mais il n'est d'aucun intérêt dans cette histoire. Theo est le loup garou qu'on recherchait.

\- _Il fait peut-être équipe avec Jake. On n'a peut-être deux loups garous comme cible. Ce serait trop bête de laisser passer ça, appelle le jumeau, on sera fixé._

\- Scott veut aussi qu'on le fasse, soupira Stiles, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il espère prouver que Theo est clean.

\- _Fais-le, c'est important._

Stiles s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il aperçut Malia fonçant droit sur lui.

\- _Je vous rappelle. Tcho._

Il rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers sa petite sœur adoptive.

\- T'étais au téléphone avec qui ?

\- Euh…

\- Peu importe. Ecoute, je le sens pas ce Theo, c'est quand qu'on passe à l'acte ?

Stiles soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Malgré qu'il s'obstinait devant les autres à lui faire la morale, à dire qu'elle progressait, Malia avait bien senti que Stiles se battait lui aussi contre une violence intérieure.

\- On ne tuera pas, Malia.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Il ne va nous attirer que des emmerdes, tu le sais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit aujourd'hui, pourquoi Scott et toi vous laissez toujours le reste de la meute derrière vous ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, et tu peux même venir avec moi chez Lydia ce soir.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Chez Lydia ?

\- Tu vas comprendre. Viens.

000

Lydia, assise sur son lit, jambes et bras croisés, fixait les deux adolescents Stilinski.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le numéro d'Ethan ?

Malia soupira, agacée par les questions de la Banshee.

\- Theo nous a dit que son Alpha était aussi celui des jumeaux, expliqua Stiles, la main toujours tendue vers son amie.

\- Mais la meute entière d'Aiden et Ethan a été tuée, opposa la jeune fille.

\- Là est tout le problème, intervint Malia. Stiles veut l'appeler pour savoir qui croire.

\- Et alors, on pourra coincer Theo et Scott le refusera dans la meute.

Lydia avait toujours cru en Scott, elle l'admirait pour sa loyauté, son courage et sa détermination à faire au mieux. Il avait refusé les jumeaux dans la meute, malgré tout le bien qu'ils avaient fait, car il ne se sentait pas capable d'être responsable de deux loups de plus. Si elle était contre l'entrée de Theo dans la meute, elle était aussi contre la violence. Elle se racla la gorge et tendit son téléphone à Stiles.

\- Ok, mais tu mets le haut-parleur, et on parlera de cette discussion à toute la meute au complet, d'accord ?

Stiles la remercia d'un sourire et une fois le numéro trouvé dans le répertoire de Lydia, il appela le loup garou.

\- _Salut Lydia, comment vas-tu ?_

\- Salut Ethan.

\- _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il est arrivé quelque chose à Lydia ?_

La blonde vénitienne sourit, attendrie.

\- Je suis là, Ethan, tout va bien.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, s'interposa Malia en parlant bien trop fort, ne comprenant pas le principe d'un haut parleur.

\- Ethan, reprit Stiles pour avoir toute son attention, je vais te poser une question, c'est très important, d'accord ?

\- _Ok… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

\- Un loup garou vient de débarquer à Beacon Hills. Il se dit seul, mais il dit aussi avoir été mordu par l'Alpha de deux jumeaux. Ces deux frères auraient raconté toutes les horreurs faites par l'Alpha en question à un jeune émissaire. Est-ce que c'était Aiden et toi ?

\- _Tu as le nom de l'Alpha ?_

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Jake.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face au silence du jeune homme. Il regarda tour à tour Lydia et Malia. La première était inquiète, la seconde prête à donner des coups de griffes à un simple téléphone portable.

\- Ethan ?

Le loup toussa, semblant retrouver ses esprits.

\- _Oui, c'est…_

La gêne d'Ethan était presque palpable et Stiles et ses deux amies redoutaient la suite.

\- _Jake était bien notre Alpha._

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Stiles. Tu déconnes, j'espère ?! Tu nous avais dit avoir éliminé tous les membres de votre meute, et surtout votre Alpha !

\- _Je sais, je suis désolé,_ répondit précipitamment Ethan. _Mais vous vouliez avant tout savoir ce qu'il en était de notre émissaire et si j'avais dit qu'un de nos membres s'en était sorti, jamais vous ne m'auriez cru ou vous nous auriez fait confiance._

\- Ben bravo, c'est réussi ! Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- _Dis donc, Stiles, tu vas baisser d'un ton, j'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des ordres._

\- Ethan, intervint Lydia de sa voix douce, s'il te plaît, c'est important. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué votre Alpha, et comment, du coup, en êtes-vous devenus ?

Nouveau soupir du loup. Il se racla la gorge, et raconta son histoire.

\- _La perte de la meute est bien plus insupportable que la mort, même pour un Alpha comme Jake. Aiden et moi avons donc hésité une fois arrivés à lui, tout d'abord par haine, et aussi par peur._

\- Par peur ? répéta Malia, sans comprendre.

\- _Nous n'étions plus si sûrs de là où était le bien, si nous devions rejoindre Deucalion ou non. Mais Jake nous avait fait tant de mal. Nous l'avons donc laissé là, blessé, satisfaits qu'il nous ait suppliés. Il était un Oméga, nous lui avions tout pris._

\- Sauf le pouvoir, releva le chasseur, comment avez-vous perdu vos yeux bleus pour les infrarouges ?

\- _C'est ce soir-là que nous sommes allés voir l'émissaire pour lui demander conseil. Il était très jeune, effrayé, nous étions recouverts de sang. Il nous déconseillait de rejoindre Deucalion, il disait que cela ne nous attirerait que des ennuis. Mais on ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Deucalion après ce qu'il nous avait appris. Nous devions donc revenir avec des yeux d'Alphas pour qu'il nous accepte._

Ethan sembla hésiter à continuer.

\- _On a tué un autre Alpha que l'émissaire nous a défini comme particulièrement mauvais et cruel. La meute entière nous a remerciés et nous voulait comme Alphas, mais notre fidélité allait à Deucalion._

\- Quelle ironie, marmonna Stiles.

Lydia lui donna un coup de coude et lui adressa un regard peiné. Stiles prit une inspiration.

\- Merci Ethan, ça va nous être très utile.

\- _De rien… Encore désolé. Salut Lydia, salut Malia._

La première le salua, la deuxième gronda. Stiles raccrocha et après avoir rendu son téléphone à la Banshee, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, malgré son grognement désapprobateur.

\- Theo n'a pas menti, conclut Malia en faisant les cent pas.

Lydia croisa les bras.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir de ma chambre, maintenant, et me laisser dormir ? Stiles, tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur quand les informations ne sont pas communes à tout le monde. On en parlera demain, d'accord ?

Stiles hocha la tête et remercia la Banshee, mais il savait que dès la coyote garou endormie, et son père couché, il se relèverait pour mettre en place ses éternels fils rouge, orange et bleu.


	6. Chapter 5

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : People change**

\- Theo n'a pas menti, conclut Kira.

A présent, toutes la meute était au même niveau. Stiles fixait à nouveau son téléphone, mais il arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas menti, mais Stiles a raison, on doit rester méfiant. Il a peut-être amené cet Alpha jusqu'ici.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, se souvenant son coup de fil aux Winchester. Sam et Dean voulaient arrêter Jake, un Alpha qui avait fait beaucoup de mal, et était très certainement celui qu'ils recherchaient depuis plusieurs semaines. « On doit se concentrer sur lui avant tout, à présent », avait insisté Sam. « Faites-le. Je ne lâcherais pas Theo tant que je ne serais pas sûr de son innocence. Il est bien trop proche de mes amis et rien ne nous indique, pour le moment, qu'il ne s'est pas rallié à la cause meurtrière de Jake ». L'attitude de Stiles avait beaucoup surpris les deux frères, qui se souvenaient encore du Stiles gentil et compréhensif, rencontré cinq mois plus tôt. « Mais Stiles, tu le connais, quand même » l'avait rassuré Dean. Stiles s'était violemment renfrogné. « Je le connaissais, lorsque c'était un enfant. Les gens changent ». Stiles fronçait les sourcils, plongé dans ses souvenirs, marmonnant férocement.

\- Stiles ?

Il releva la tête à l'interpellation de Mason.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va. On en était où ?

\- Scott disait qu'on ne peut pas l'accepter dans la meute, c'est bien trop dangereux, résuma Kira, appuyée contre la table de pique-nique.

\- Peut-être que si, en fait.

Liam, qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à suivre le résonnement de l'hyperactif, fut celui qui le fixa avec le plus d'effarement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de prêcher le contraire depuis une semaine, insista Lydia, exaspérée.

\- Et je me suis trompé, avoua difficilement le chasseur. Résumons : Theo nous a clairement demandé à pouvoir intégrer la meute, c'est une façon de nous mettre en confiance. De plus, une partie de son histoire au moins est juste. Refuser serait ouvertement lui faire comprendre qu'on n'a pas confiance.

Les autres l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- En acceptant, ce sera à nous de le mettre en confiance. Si c'est quelqu'un de gentil, expliqua niaisement l'hyperactif, alors il nous dira toute la vérité, il nous dira si Jake l'a suivi, s'il le sait. Si au contraire Theo n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance, il pensera nous avoir bernés et se reposera sur ses acquis. Il sera moins méfiant et nous pourrons voir progressivement son plan se dessiner.

Lydia fut la première à approuver d'un vif mouvement de tête, ses jambes battant dans l'air.

\- Malia et moi pouvons nous charger de la surveillance.

\- Pourquoi vous deux ? questionna Mason, toujours désireux de faire ses preuves au sein de la meute.

\- Malia, ne le prends pas mal, apostropha-t-il, est naturellement méfiante et menaçante. Cela passera inaperçu, et Theo nous a déjà bien fait comprendre que c'était Scott qui lui importait. Je vis sous le même toit, on pourra plus facilement rassembler nos informations et vous faire un briefing, insista-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu restes un simple humain, constata Malia avec son tact légendaire.

\- Justement, répondit-il, nullement vexé. Mon odeur est moins décelable, si jamais il y a besoin de le suivre. Et puis, soyons honnête, je suis le plus méfiant de vous tous, avec Malia.

La jeune fille approuva vivement de la tête, avec fierté. Personne ne fit de commentaire, sauf peut-être Mason qui inclina la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Scott remonta son sac sur son épaule.

\- Très bien, faisons ça alors. Je vais donner rendez-vous à Theo ce soir, au loft. On fera un vote à main levée, Malia, n'oublie pas d'être d'accord.

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. Liam pouffa de rire.

\- Eh, Stiles. Pour Malia, d'accord, mais toi ? Comment tu vas faire pour qu'il ne te démasque pas ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très discret, se moqua gentiment Scott en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Stiles leur adressa un sourire malin.

\- Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai changé.

000

C'est exactement ce que Stiles prouva à l'heure du déjeuner, en manquant s'étaler sur la table où était installé Theo. Le lycanthrope leva ses mains et retint son plateau qui avait dangereusement glissé vers lui.

\- Décidément, toujours aussi maladroit, lui sourit Theo.

Stiles se força à sourire en retour. Il devait tout de même montrer un changement dans son comportement, faire croire à Theo qu'il se rangeait du côté de l'Alpha, du moins pour le moment. Scott secoua la tête, blasé, puis se pencha en avant.

\- Tu vois où est l'usine désaffectée de Beacon Hills ?

\- Celle où on jouait enfant ? Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

Sans que Theo ne sache pourquoi, le rappel de ses souvenirs assombrit le plus jeune.

\- On se retrouve là-bas ce soir avec toute la meute, il y a un loft dans le second bâtiment au fond. Tu veux venir ?

Les yeux du jeune loup brillèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de meute tu as rencontré jusqu'ici, mais moi, expliqua Scott, je ne prends pas de décisions sans le reste de la meute. S'ils l'acceptent, et seulement s'ils l'acceptent, tu feras partie de la meute.

Theo hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Les conditions lui semblaient totalement justifiées. Scott acquiesça et partit en direction de leur table habituelle, suivi de Stiles. Mais Theo retint l'hyperactif en pinçant sa manche. Stiles haussa un sourcil, interrogeant le loup du regard.

\- Chouette, ton blouson, dit Theo, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Stiles fronça un court instant les sourcils, puis tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de l'étrange jeune homme.

000

\- Scott, tu peux me la refaire, mais sans le casque ? soupira Stiles.

L'Alpha enleva son casque et descendit de son scooter.

\- Je disais, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce midi ? Tu sentais la colère lorsque Theo a parlé de nos souvenirs ici.

Stiles grinça des dents et suivit son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers le loft.

\- C'est juste qu'on a bien plus de souvenirs ici que lui, et bien plus importants ou marquants. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, il croit pouvoir rattraper le temps en jouant sur nos souvenirs de gamins, c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Stiles ? sourit Scott en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et commença à monter les escaliers. A en juger par le bruit en haut des marches, Liam et Mason attendaient déjà devant la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. On a vécu des choses difficiles ici qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

\- Lui aussi a vécu des choses difficiles dans cette ville, Stiles.

La mort de Lara. Ok, Stiles ne pouvait plus rien dire. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils sourirent aux deux « louveteaux » assis devant la porte du loft.

\- Tu as la clé ? demanda Stiles.

\- Oubliée, avoua Scott, penaud.

Stiles pouffa, amusé, et sortit la clé du loft de sa poche. Scott et les deux compères plus jeunes y entrèrent. Stiles ouvrit la porte en grand et parcourut le lieu du regard. Il inspira profondément. Le lieu sentait bien plus le renfermé que d'habitude. Ses amis y avaient passé beaucoup de temps cet été, mais la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient revenus, c'était après la rentrée. Depuis, l'endroit était resté désert. Il le traversa et ouvrit les fenêtres de l'immense baie vitrée du fond. Distraitement, il gratta un reste de peinture rouge, autrefois la marque des Alphas.

\- Stiles, tu m'aides à installer la table ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers son meilleur ami et ils préparèrent tout pour leur soirée entre amis, plus Theo. Liam brancha sa clé USB à la chaine Hi-FI, Mason balada son regard tout autour de lui.

\- C'est encore plus poussiéreux que ce que m'avait dit Liam.

Stiles se retient de grommeler. Mais il n'avait pas tord. C'était désolant de voir le loft aussi dégradé. A l'époque où Derek y vivant, c'était normal, ou disons que cela collait au personnage, mais à présent, le lieu semblait triste et à l'abandon. Stiles se promit de s'en occuper dès qu'il en aurait le loisir. Scott haussa les épaules et posa le panier, donné par sa mère, sur la table.

\- Ma mère nous a fait des apéritifs.

\- Donc l'idée c'est qu'on est là pour une soirée entre membres de la meute, et c'est l'admission d'un nouveau membre ? demanda Liam pour être sûr de l'idée que son Alpha et l'hyperactif en tête.

\- C'est des soirées comme on a fait cet été, mais Theo est invité, confirma Scott.

Stiles sourit. Il avait reçu beaucoup de photos et vidéos de ces soirées. Il regrettait de temps en temps de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux, mais il ne pouvait pas, ce qu'il faisait était bien plus important que des petites fêtes d'adolescents qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire…

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles sautilla jusqu'à sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette et s'essuya le visage. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, les ferma pour profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil._

 _\- C'est magnifique ici, dit-il en regardant autour de lui._

 _Dean se fit la réflexion que pour lui « magnifique » était autre chose, mais il sourit malgré tout._

 _\- Si un paysage de vieilles voitures suffit à ton bonheur._

 _Stiles était content d'être loin de Beacon Hills, dans cette maison qui à apparemment avait beaucoup comptée pour les frères Winchester. Il lut les mots qui commençaient à s'écailler sur la grande devanture : La casse Bobby Singer._

 _\- Je suis juste content d'être ici, loin de Beacon Hills et au soleil._

 _\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, rit Stiles en prenant son téléphone qui venait de vibrer._

 _Il regarda le MMS de Scott et son sourire se figea. Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé un selfie de toute la bande entrain de préparer une soirée au loft de Derek._

 _\- Non, je ne regrette pas, murmura-t-il._

 _Dean tapa dans ses mains, le faisant sursauter et manquer de lâcher son téléphone._

 _\- Allez, on a encore une petite demi-heure pour s'entraîner avant d'aller retrouver Sam, Castiel et Jody._

 _Stiles eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup de pied de Dean._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Stiles cligna des yeux lorsque Lydia l'interpella. Elle venait d'entrer avec une nappe en papier à étaler sur la table et réclamait son aide. Il s'exécuta, puis, lorsque Liam mit la musique en route, il attrapa sa taille sans lui laisser le temps de protester et la fit swinger sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. Kira et Malia entrèrent à leur tour et aidèrent Scott à finir d'installer la table. Lydia éclata de rire tant la tête lui tournait. Elle serra le t-shirt de Stiles entre ses mains pour éviter de basculer, mais Stiles tourna sur lui-même, la soulevant, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

\- Que c'est mignon, ça.

Stiles et Lydia se tournèrent vers Theo, se tenant à l'entrée du loft. Il souriait. Lydia se détacha de l'adolescent pour aller le saluer. Elle lui fit la bise, une main posée sur son bras.

\- Salut Theo.

\- Bonjour Lydia.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Stiles, visiblement décidé à le saluer lui aussi. Il tendit sa main.

\- Stiles.

L'hyperactif serra sa main, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

\- Salut Theo.

Il se donna ensuite pour mission de faire les présentations avec les autres. Il commença par Liam et Mason. Mason s'excusa s'il paraissait impressionné, mais il n'était qu'un humain.

\- Waouh, c'est pas trop difficile de te faire une place dans la meute ? demanda Theo en zieutant vers l'autre humain de la bande.

\- Stiles a bien réussi, je devrais y arriver, répondit l'adolescent, fièrement.

Theo hochait lentement la tête, son regard à présent franchement fixé dans les yeux caramel de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci maugréa quelque chose et emmena Theo vers Kira et Malia qui remplissait les verres du punch fait par Kira.

\- Voici Kira, la petite-amie de Scott, et Malia, ma petite sœur.

\- Je n'ai que quelques mois de moins que toi, opposa la coyote.

Theo esquissa un sourire et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille.

\- Ravis de te connaître.

Malia regarda sa main sans faire un geste vers lui. Theo cligna des yeux et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, la main toujours tendue.

\- Tu n'es pas un loup garou… qu'es-tu exactement ?

Stiles allait répondre mais la principale concernée le devança.

\- Une coyote garou. Ma mère en est une et mon père est un loup. C'est l'on-

\- C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris, la stoppa Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule.

Theo baissa la main. Son sourire avait disparu. Il se reprit lorsque Kira s'avança vers lui, tendant sa main avec amitié.

\- Moi, c'est Kira. Je suis une Kitsune.

Nouvelle absence du loup. Mais cette fois-ci, seul Stiles la perçut. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut intervenir lorsque Scott prit la place de sa petite-amie pour saluer le loup.

\- Stiles ! l'interpella Malia. Va apporter ces verres à Liam et Mason.

Le chasseur s'exécuta, gardant ses interrogations pour plus tard.

000

Scott et Kira échangèrent un sourire avant que l'Alpha ne se lève.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Avant le dessert, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui nous a amené ici. Voilà, comme je l'ai expliqué à Theo, je n'intègre pas quelqu'un à ma meute, si le reste de la bande s'y oppose. J'aimerais donc qu'on procède à un vote pour décider si Theo mérite une chance à nos côtés. Alors… qui est pour ?

Kira et Lydia furent les premières à lever la main. Puis suivirent Liam et Mason. Stiles s'exécuta, manqua donner un coup de pied à sa sœur, mais celle-ci s'exécuta docilement. Scott sourit et leva la main à son tour.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, Theo, bienvenue dans la meute !

Lydia applaudit, tout sourire. Les yeux de Theo brillèrent malicieusement.

\- Merci à vous. C'est vraiment… cool.

Stiles trouvait que décidément, il jouait bien al comédie, de sa voix tremblotante et ses yeux humides. Mais étonnamment, Malia se pencha vers lui alors que Mason et Liam se mettaient pour remettre la musique.

\- Il sent l'émotion.

\- Quelle émotion ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

\- L'émotion, Stiles. Il est ému.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers Scott. Kira lui avait pris la main pour le faire danser. Stiles ne les suivit pas. Il attendit que plus personne ne s'intéresse à lui et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un sms aux Winchester.

 _Que le spectacle commence._


	7. Chapter 6

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : They are my only chance to be save**

Dean frappa du poing sur la table.

\- 20 ans. Les deux dernières victimes avaient à peine vingt ans.

Stiles enleva son blouson qu'il jeta sur la table devant Kevin, énervé. Castiel, assis auprès de Kevin, balada son regard sur la veste, refusant d'intervenir dans cette querelle.

\- On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, il faut attraper Jake, dit Sam qui tournait en rond.

\- On ne sait pas si c'est Jake, opposa Kevin qui en savait suffisamment sur l'affaire pour se mêler à la conversation.

\- J'approuve, intervint Stiles en claquant des doigts. C'est peut-être Theo.

Dean grogna et fit les cent pas comme son frère, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, ils n'avanceraient pas.

\- Stiles… Je ne sais pas ton histoire avec ce mec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'inspire autant de mépris. Mais tu dois essayer de rester neutre, lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- On sait qu'il approche tes amis de très près, mais garder ton sang froid est essentiel pour qu'on fasse du bon travail.

Stiles éclata d'un rire amer. Il reprit son sérieux tout aussi vite, glaçant le sang du jeune prophète. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, ce n'était qu'un lycéen apeuré. Puis il avait découvert à quel point l'hyperactif pouvait être sympathique, drôle, volontaire. Ils avaient peu parlé, mais Kevin avait saisi ce qui les rapprochait le plus.

 _Flash Back_

 _Kevin leva ses yeux fatigués et cernés vers la porte de sa chambre._

 _\- Entrez._

 _Sam entra, suivi d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _\- Kevin, je te présente Stiles, futur chasseur. Stiles, voici Kevin. Il nous aide à déchiffrer une des tablettes de Dieu._

 _Stiles cligna des yeux._

 _\- Une quoi de quoi ?_

 _\- On t'expliquera, répondit le chasseur._

 _Sam recula._

 _\- Je vous laisse un moment._

 _Kevin se leva pour venir serrer la main à Stiles. Il esquissa un sourire._

 _\- Enchanté._

 _Stiles lui répondit d'un sourire timide._

 _\- Salut._

 _Kevin retourna s'assoir devant ses feuilles._

 _\- Eum, tenta Stiles, mal à l'aise. Ça fait un moment que t'es ici ?_

 _\- Bien trop longtemps. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans le bunker des Winchester ?_

 _Stiles fit quelques pas dans la chambre, posant son regard sur les nombreuses feuilles, poubelles à papier, restes de repas et autres hiéroglyphes._

 _\- J'aimerais apprendre le métier de chasseur._

 _Kevin releva les yeux vers lui et Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal ?_

 _\- Tu veux dire que c'est un choix de venir ici ? demanda le prophète, les yeux plissés._

 _\- Euh… oui._

 _Kevin se leva une nouvelle fois et fit face à l'hyperactif._

 _\- Un conseil. Va t'en tout de suite._

 _\- Pardon ? interrogea Stiles, confus._

 _Kevin montra la pièce._

 _\- Tu vois tout ça ? Tu vois la vie que t'as en étant ici ? C'est pas une vie, personne ne veut de ça, et même, personne ne le mérite !_

 _\- Je ne-_

 _\- T'as fait le choix de venir pourrir ici ? Pas moi ! T'es malade de t'engager là-dedans, tu vas tout perdre ! Le surnaturel a fait s'effondrer tous mes rêves, toutes mes certitudes ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas !_

 _\- J'ai déjà beaucoup perdu, crois-moi, le surnaturel m'a déjà rongé et me ronge encore de l'intérieur ! La seule chance que j'ai d'être sauvé, c'est d'être ici, c'est ma dernière chance !_

 _L'éclat de voix de l'hyperactif résonna dans la pièce. Kevin se plongea dans les yeux caramel. La terreur se lisait dans ces yeux si doux, comme s'il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide, la mort, et pourtant la seule échappatoire. Stiles inspira profondément._

 _\- Je ne connais pas ton histoire, je veux bien la découvrir, mais tu ne connais pas la mienne. Crois-moi, la seule façon pour moi de réaliser mes rêves, de retrouver les miens, de les protéger, c'est d'écouter ce que Sam et Dean ont à m'apprendre. Je n'ai pas le choix non plus, c'est une nécessité._

 _Et Kevin fut touché par les mots de l'adolescent. Retrouver les siens, protéger sa mère, faire de sa vie ce dont il a toujours rêvé, voilà ce qui le motivait à persévérer. Même si leurs histoires étaient différentes, leurs motivations étaient les mêmes : protéger ceux qui leur sont chers. Stiles prit une feuille qui gisait au sol, prêt de lui. Il inclina la tête._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de symbole, intéressant._

 _Et Stiles surprit un franc sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du prophète._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles était très semblable à Sam et Dean… mais en une seule personne. Un cocktail bien effrayant, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je garde mon sang froid ? reprit Stiles, les yeux plissés.

Angoisse, analysa Sam.

\- Tu veux que je garde mon sang froid ? répéta Stiles avec plus d'aplomb. Tu veux que je te rappelle comment vous réagissez Sam et toi lorsqu'un des deux est en danger ? Pétrifiés, voilà comment vous êtes ! Incapables de réfléchir de manière cohérente, prêts à vous sacrifier sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans comprendre que l'autre fera la même débilité !

\- Comment peux-tu-

\- Stiles, intervint enfin Castiel qui s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur. Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu pourrais dire des choses que tu regretteras. Et toi aussi, Dean.

L'hyperactif se dégagea doucement et baissa la tête. Il ne regarda aucun des hommes présents dans la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard et l'aîné hocha la tête. Il y irait. Une fois que leur jeune protégé se serait calmé.

000

Dean passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Stiles, assis en tailleur sur son lit, haussa les épaules. Dean entra dans la chambre et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Stiles prit la parole avant qu'il ne bouge les lèvres.

\- J'suis désolé, j'ai vraiment fait le con.

\- Pas grave.

\- J'ai pas à me servir de votre histoire pour vous attaquer. Vous non plus vous ne m'avez jamais jugé.

\- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à te reprocher contrairement à Sam ou moi, rit Dean. Ou même Castiel.

\- J'ai quand même été un démon pendant plusieurs mois. C'était une bonne raison de me juger.

\- Une possession ne se contrôle pas.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Dean tapa sur sa cuisse.

\- On savait que ça arriverait, Stiles.

L'hyperactif leva la tête.

\- On savait que cela serait plus dur dès lors qu'une des affaires toucherait tes amis.

Stiles grogna.

\- J'ai assuré. J'ai appris, j'ai refait encore et encore, j'ai persévéré, j'ai tué Peter… Je pensais être prêt, je pensais que je ferais face, après tout c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. En fait, rien n'a changé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Dean. Stiles, tu n'es plus le gamin apeuré que tu étais en venant ici. Aujourd'hui, avec tes nouvelles aptitudes, tu peux agir sur ce monde qui t'a fait si peur. Alors ne laisse pas passer cette chance. C'est pour ça que tu es venu, non ?

Stiles sourit et tendit les bras vers Dean, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Câlin ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et accepta maladroitement l'étreinte du plus jeune. Il secoua la tête en tapotant le dos de Stiles. Bon, peut-être qu'il restait encore un peu du Stiles d'avant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rencontre. A l'époque, il n'y avait rien qui laissait présager de cette relation de frères chamailleurs qu'ils avaient à présent.

000

Vous voyez ces séries où le personnage badass, un peu bad boy pousses des portes battantes et traverse le couloir au ralenti ? C'est le sentiment qu'eut Stiles lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lycée le lendemain. Bien sûr, personne ne se retournait sur lui, cela n'avait rien d'anormal, mais lui se sentait bien plus sûr de lui, comme à la rentrée alors qu'il venait tout juste de quitter les Winchester.

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles rangea son arme dans son sac et se redressa fièrement. Sam, Dean et Castiel se tenaient devant lui. Stiles s'appuya contre sa Jeep et mit les mains dans ses poches. Les chasseurs et l'Ange souriaient._

 _\- J'aimerais tellement rester avec vous, dit l'hyperactif. Comme Castiel._

 _Dean, les bras croisés, lança un regard en coin au concerné._

 _\- Oh, lui aussi disparait de temps en temps. Mais il fini toujours par revenir._

 _\- Et tu reviendras toi aussi, Stiles, sourit Sam. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu._

 _\- Un peu que je reviendrais !_

 _Il regarda la forêt autour d'eux et inspira profondément. Il respirait à nouveau. Il respirait comme avant, comme lorsqu'il ignorait tout. Plus de crise de panique qui menaçait à chaque instant. Cette liberté, il la devait aux balles tirées sur Peter, à Sam et Dean. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que revenir ?_

 _\- Vous avez besoin de moi, maintenant, ajouta Stiles en se retournant vers ses deux grands frères._

 _\- Oh ça, marmonna Dean sans le regarder dans les yeux. T'es pas SI bon que ça non plus…_

 _\- Ah ouais ?_

 _Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard faussement exaspéré de Sam._

 _\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Dean, lâche mon bras ! Lâche !_

 _L'aîné ricana avant de relâcher son apprenti. Stiles lui lança un regard noir, mais un adorable sourire étira ses lèvres. Il regarda son téléphone de longues secondes, avant de le ranger._

 _\- Il est l'heure, mon père doit m'attendre._

 _Castiel hocha la tête._

 _\- Rentre bien, Stiles, à bientôt._

 _L'hyperactif eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux que l'être céleste avait disparu. Dean secoua la tête et soupira._

 _\- Où est-il allé ?_

 _\- Qui sait ? répondit Sam en haussant les épaules. Au revoir, Stiles, reviens vite nous voir._

 _Il étreignit l'adolescent, puis se recula et tourna la tête vers son frère. Dean hocha plusieurs fois la tête, le regard ancré à celui de son plus jeune cadet._

 _\- Salut gamin._

 _\- Dean ! s'exclamèrent Sam et Stiles._

 _Le chasseur pouffa de rire et se rapprocha de Stiles._

 _\- Allez, viens par là._

 _Dean attira Stiles contre lui et tapota son dos._

 _\- Veille bien sur tes amis, tu sais maintenant tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour le faire._

 _Stiles se recula et Dean tapa une dernière fois sur son épaule avant de s'écarter._

 _\- Prends soin de toi, Stiles._

 _C'est sur ces derniers mots de Sam que Stiles prit la route. Il coupa le moteur de sa Jeep et regarda sa maison. Un été entier qu'il n'était plus venu. Pourtant, le Bunker des Winchester n'était pas si loin que ça. Son père l'accueillit à bras ouverts, les sourcils néanmoins froncés d'inquiétude. Son fils lui avait dit a voir besoin de partir, de réfléchir, et il avait espéré que rien ne lui arrive. Mais Stiles souriait, Stiles semblait avoir grandi, mûri. Il semblait être différent, et pourtant toujours fidèle à lui-même : un garçon au grand cœur, malicieux, presque espiègle._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Dès le lendemain, alors qu'il était allé voir ses amis, Stiles avait pris une décision. Le bunker n'était pas loin, et « il n'est pas bon qu'un chasseur soit seul ». Alors il s'était officiellement associé aux Winchester, et sa vie d'adolescent avait repris son cours avec ce précieux secret. Il évita quelques élèves, tant il traversait le couloir avec énergie, et entra dans la bibliothèque où Malia et Lydia étaient déjà installées, penchées sur des maths. La coyote garou semblait tenter d'arracher les pages du livre… avec les dents.

\- Salut les filles, s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant avec elles.

Le visage de Malia s'éclaira lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis venue toute seule, en bus !

Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Il regarda autour d'eux, vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles lycanthropes appartenant à Theo, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur.

\- T'es partante pour une petite virée ce soir ?

Lydia releva la tête de sa calculette et fronça les sourcils.

\- Une virée ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Je veux voir où habite Theo. S'il est avec son ancien Alpha.

\- On aurait senti son odeur, contredit Malia.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il va le retrouver. Je veux voir quel genre de vie il mène.

Malia accepta l'idée et Stiles repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Son téléphone vibra : un nouveau message de Dean.

 _Du nouveau concernant les parents de Theo. Gorges tranchées, cœur arraché._

Stiles envoya simplement ok et alla en cours. Quelle perte de temps alors qu'en ce moment-même, un tueur rodait non loin de Beacon Hills. Peu importe qui il était.

000

Stiles ferma la porte de son casier et sursauta violemment.

\- Merde Theo, jura-t-il entre ses dents, t'es obligé d'apparaitre soudainement sans prévenir.

\- Je te cherchais. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Stiles mit son sac sur son dos.

\- Oui, quoi ?

Theo s'appuya nonchalamment contre les casiers.

\- Je sais qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tous le deux. Mais je suis aussi revenu pour toi, tu sais, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne amis.

Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté et le détailla de haut en bas.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire avec une attitude pareille.

\- Quelle attitude ? demanda innocemment le loup garou.

\- L'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, répondit Stiles en montrant sa position.

\- Ce n'est qu'une position.

\- Et parfois cela veut dire beaucoup.

Theo secoua la tête, et pourtant, il se redressa. Mais pourtant, son sourire insupportable restait peint sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis impressionné par un tel talent pour analyser les gens, ironisa le lycaon. Tu me confierais tes autres secrets ?

\- Nan.

\- Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse part des miens.

Il épousseta l'épaule de Stiles.

\- C'est dommage… je suis sûr qu'on échangerait des informations qui feraient avancer les choses.

Stiles se força à sourire lui aussi et croisa les bras.

\- Que veux-tu, Theo ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on aille boire un verre, ce soir, toi et moi.

Stiles ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise.

\- D'accord, mais je viens avec Malia. On a l'habitude d'aller se promener début de semaine.

Le sourire de Theo redoubla.

\- Très bien, à ce soir alors.


	8. Chapter 7

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Don't be sure of anything**

Stiles entra dans le bar que lui avait indiqué Theo, suivi de sa sœur. Le jeune loup était déjà là, assis devant un cocktail. Il remuait distraitement la paille dans son verre. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Malia. Le chasseur observa immédiatement un changement dans les traits de son visage. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, sourit et les fixa effrontément. Il cherchait à masquer quelque chose, c'était une évidence. Il se leva pour serrer la main de Stiles. Mais lorsqu'il voulut faire la bise à Malia, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je fais pas la bise aux loups.

Stiles pouffa de rire et passa une main dans son dos, l'invitant à s'assoir. Theo baissa son regard sur le bras de Stiles et se rassit. Ils commandèrent à boire, puis Theo se pencha en avant, vers les deux autres personnes autour de la table.

\- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une relation de frère et sœur, tous les deux ?

Stiles et Malia échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Oui, Theo.

Une lumière malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais encore ta mère et ton père, je ne comprends pas. Les parents de Stiles t'ont adopté ? A ce propos, comment va Claudia ?

Malia se mit à grogner mais Stiles la stoppa. Ce n'était pas mauvais de la part de Theo, ces questions étaient tout à fait normales. Quand Theo avait quitté la ville, la mère de Stiles était déjà malade et à l'hôpital. Lorsque la sœur de Theo a été retrouvée morte dans la forêt, le shérif a passé encore plus de temps au commissariat, et Stiles, enfant de huit ans, en avait voulu à Lara d'empêcher davantage encore son père d'être auprès de Claudia.

\- Ma mère est décédée.

Theo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé… Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Deux mois après ton départ. Malia vit avec moi par choix, le reste ne te regarde pas.

\- On était ensemble avant, ajouta la coyote garou.

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira. Le serveur apporta leurs boissons et ils burent chacun une gorgée pour que le malaise passe. Stiles bougea le bras pour se débarrasser de la main de Theo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu vis, Theo ?

Le loup but une seconde gorgée, comme s'il devait réfléchir à la réponse à donner.

\- Dehors.

\- Pardon ? répondit Malia.

\- C'est impossible, rétorqua Stiles.

Theo le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux. Décidément, c'était sa spécialité.

\- J'ai peur que Jake me retrouve.

\- Tu pourrais au moins aller vivre dans un foyer.

\- Impossible, j'ai quitté Redding quand les flics sont arrivés. Cela fait deux mois, ils toujours me chercher. Si Jake voit mon nom dans le journal, il pourra me retrouver.

Cela se tenait. Malia se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vis dans la réserve de Beacon Hills.

\- Il y a un vieux manoir en ruines, je m'y cache la nuit.

Nouvel échange de regard avec Stiles. L'hyperactif s'appuya contre son dossier et passa sa main dans la poche de son blouson.

\- Tu pourrais… dormir au hangar ?

Stiles se tourna vivement vers sa sœur. Non mais elle avait perdu la tête ?

\- Tu auras un vrai toit et personne ne saurait que tu y es, le lieu est abandonné.

Theo sourit à la jeune fille et prit sa main.

\- C'est gentil à toi de proposer.

Malia retira sa main, gênée.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis. S'il me retrouve…

Stiles masqua sa surprise. Quelque chose clochait avec Theo, mais il commençait à douter de sa culpabilité. Il avait là une occasion en or d'atteindre la meute de Scott en son sein, d'attirer son Alpha psychopathe jusqu'à un Vrai Alpha, une meute hors du commun composée d'une Kitsune, d'un coyote garou, d'une Banshee… et il ne saisissait pas cette chance ? Il devait peut-être changer d'axe de recherche. Malia se leva.

\- Je reviens.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire, puis se reconcentra sur Theo.

\- Tu devrais accepter, Theo. Si Jake te retrouve, on sera prêts.

\- Vous allez faire ça… pour moi ?

\- Non. Pour nous. Tu amènes un problème, on s'en débarrasse.

\- Il y a des humains dans cette meute. Mason, Lydia et toi êtes vulnérables.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et ricana. Lui, vulnérable.

\- Lydia est loin d'être vulnérable. Tu ne sais rien sur ce qu'on a traversé.

Theo commanda un autre verre.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

\- Tu m'intrigues, Theo.

Le loup se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés lui aussi.

\- Toi aussi.

Stiles termina son verre et appela le serveur.

\- Tu devrais accepter pour le hangar. Le manoir Hale est loin d'être un lieu sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La meute Hale avait une grande influence dans la région, beaucoup de loups connaissent l'existence de ce manoir. Si Jake retrouve ta trace, il ira certainement là-bas.

\- Et il n'en reste plus aucun ?

\- Rester quoi ?

\- Des Hale.

Stiles réussit de justesse à se retenir de regarder vers Malia qui se rasseyait. Theo n'aurait pas loupé ce changement de comportement et aurait compris.

\- Le dernier qui reste est en hôpital psychiatrique et il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir.

Theo hocha la tête. Stiles voyait presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Stiles but une gorgée du verre apporté par le serveur.

\- Tous des malades, les Hale, dit-il.

000

Ils sortirent du bar peu avant minuit. Stiles regarda son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Il est tard. Merci pour cette soirée.

Theo sourit.

\- C'est normal. Merci à vous pour la proposition, je vais y réfléchir.

Malia sourit au loup et lui serra la main. Theo haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Elle t'a dit, elle ne fait pas la bise au loup, rit le chasseur.

Il sourit, amusé. Malia se dirigeait déjà vers la Jeep de Stiles. Theo lui serra la main.

\- Salut, à demain.

\- Salut.

\- Eh Stiles, le stoppa Theo.

\- Oui ?

\- La voiture, c'est celle de ta mère, non ? sourit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Dis, tu vas bien ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour rien. A demain.

Theo avait couru dans la forêt avant que Stiles n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les loups garous étaient vraiment compliqués à comprendre. Pourquoi Theo lui avait-il posé cette question ? Qu'avait-il senti ?

000

Stiles pestait. Il ne pouvait pas téléphoner aux Winchester, Malia risquait d'entendre leur conversation. Il était donc réduit à écrire ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

 _Theo semble avoir peur que Jake le retrouve. Je vais reprendre contact avec Ethan pour connaitre son mode de fonctionnement. Theo sait des choses et il veut que je m'y intéresse. S'il accepte de vivre dans le loft de Derek, je pourrais essayer de me rapprocher de lui. Il faut savoir par où est-ce qu'il est passé jusqu'ici et s'il a fait des victimes. Nous devrons nous débarrasser de Jake et de lui._

C'était l'accord passé avec les Winchester. Tout loup garou extérieur à sa meute et son groupe d'amis devait être éliminé. Mais il savait avoir l'appui de Sam. Si Theo était clean, s'il n'avait tué aucun humain jusqu'ici, il serait sous surveillance mais aurait la vie sauve. La réponse des chasseurs arriva rapidement.

 _Nous avons poursuivi un loup dans la forêt cette nuit. Il était trop rapide pour voir un signe distinctif. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas Theo. Demande à Ethan de nous le décrire le plus fidèlement possible, avec un peu de chance il n'a pas changé d'apparence. Mauvaise nouvelle : il se dirigeait vers Beacon Hills. Prépare-toi à l'intercepter, on t'envoit Castiel demain. Theo ne te dit pas ce qu'il sait, c'est bizarre. Il attend quelque chose en échange de ta part, tu caches quelque chose ? Sam a déjà répertorié les différentes attaques ayant eu lieu ces derniers mois. Nous étions déjà au courant de la plupart et elles n'ont rien à voir avec des lycanthropes. C'est comme si le loup qu'on traquait avait jeûné jusqu'à ces derniers mois._

Stiles cligna des yeux. Lui, quelque chose à se reprocher ? Il se remémora sa discussion avec Theo. Il savait quelque chose à propos de leur vie avant, à propos des années passées depuis que Scott avait été mordu. Pourtant, il n'en disait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

000

Stiles sursauta violemment lorsque Castiel apparut à ses côtés, en plein milieu du couloir au lycée. L'adolescent avisa sa tenue d'un œil critique.

\- Castiel, où est passé ton imperméable ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce look ?

\- Une veste en cuir et un t-shirt qui moule les muscles, expliqua l'ange avec beaucoup de fierté. J'aime bien ton look de chasseur, et comme j'en suis un moi aussi à présent, je change de style.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira le jeune chasseur. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir.

\- Je vais rester près du lycée toute la journée, surveiller tes amis si un s'en va. Le loup n'est pas loin, une joggeuse a été tué très tôt ce matin.

\- Même mode de fonctionnement ?

\- Gorge tranchée et cœur arraché.

\- Mon père va s'en mêler, ce n'est pas bon. Il va en parler avec Scott et je ne pourrais plus les tenir à l'écart de tout ça.

\- Je t'ai évité cela. Pour l'instant, le corps de la jeune femme est au Bunker.

\- Vous cachez les crimes maintenant ?!

Pourtant, Stiles aurait dû avoir l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et qu'il y soit mêlé.

 _Flash back_

 _\- Bye, bitch._

 _Dean sourit lorsque l'exorcisme de Stiles fonctionna. Encore un des sbires de Crowley renvoyé en Enfer. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait réussi à faire une victime. Sam s'approcha de la jeune fille et prit son pouls._

 _\- Elle n'a pas survécu._

 _Stiles rejoignit les frères Winchester lorsqu'il les vit envelopper le corps dans un sac._

 _\- Eh, eh, eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

 _\- On va se débarrasser du corps._

 _\- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'opposa l'hyperactif. Et sa famille ?_

 _Dean soupira et reposa la jeune fille._

 _\- Stiles, elle est morte intérieurement depuis des années, ce démon était peut-être là depuis bien longtemps._

 _\- Sa famille s'est plus ou moins… habituée à son absence. Si elle réapparait maintenant, que vont-ils penser ?_

 _\- Sans oublier qu'il n'y aucune raison apparente qu'elle soit morte, compléta Dean. Quand on est chasseur, on ne devrait même pas avoir ce genre de discussion._

 _\- Excusez-moi, il me reste un peu d'humanité, répliqua Stiles, amer._

 _Il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre avant que Sam ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour stopper son frère._

 _\- Dean, essaya Sam._

 _Stiles grimaça de douleur. Dean le serrait fort, le fixait durement._

 _\- De l'humanité ? Parce que tu crois qu'on fait ça pour le plaisir ? Pour reprendre Sam, tu crois qu'on l'a choisi ? Qu'on ait choisi qu'un putain de monstre tue notre mère ? Encore aujourd'hui, malgré ce mois entier passé avec toi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu traînes avec des loups et toutes autres sortes de créatures toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres, et c'est toi qui me parles d'humanité ?_

 _Il lâcha soudainement Stiles qui mit ses mains contre l'arbre pour éviter de tomber._

 _\- Un démon l'a tué. Un démon. Et celle que tu viens d'exorciser avait une vie elle aussi. Cela n'a rien d'humain, ni de normal comme situation. Tu devras te montrer plus fort si c'est en tant que chasseur que tu veux appréhender la suite de ta vie dans le Monde surnaturel._

 _Stiles n'entendit même pas Sam qui lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il repensait à son propre combat pour rester humain alors que le Nogitsune le tuait à petit feu. Il repensait à l'impuissance de son père après la mort de Tara. En effet, peu de personnes étaient capables de comprendre que le Monde dans lequel elles vivent est infesté de fantômes, monstres sortant tout droit de légendes urbaines et autres esprits cachés sous les lits._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Ouais, oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Castiel.

\- Cela ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. Ta meute l'apprendra et tu devras jouer sur deux tableaux.

\- T'inquiète, c'est un truc de chasseur, ça, je gère.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'Ange avait disparu. Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'on tapa sur son épaule. Stiles se tourna vers un Théo tout sourire.

\- J'accepte. Je veux bien venir vivre au loft.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé de très belles fêtes de Noël, que le Père Noël vous a gâtés, bientôt Nouvel An ! Je vais peut-être écrire un OS pour Nouvel An, sur Scorpius et Albus, j'ai fini la pièce, elle est magnifique ! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, faites vous rapidement un avis dessus ;D J'écrirais cet OS sur eux pour me faire pardonner de l'absence d'Albus dans ma prochaine fiction sur Harry Potter hahaha...


	9. Chapter 8

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : You idiot. I can fight**

 _Trois jours ont passé._

Stiles donnait des coups acharnés dans l'ancien punching-ball de Derek. Il s'arrêta un moment et retirant un écouteur, il regarda autour de lui. Rien que nettoyer les vitres avait redonné de la chaleur au loft. Il aurait pu apprécier son travail s'il n'avait pas été autant en colère. Il regarda sa blessure au mollet et grogna. Il y avait été presque, il avait failli attraper Jake hier. Ethan lui avait décrit à quoi ressemblait son ancien Alpha, son tatouage sur l'avant-bras que Stiles avait reconnu, avant de s'en aller le plus loin possible. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant pour la bataille qu'ils allaient mener. Il regarda l'heure et partit pour la forêt après avoir pris son téléphone. Theo devait le retrouver ici, alors Stiles avait décidé d'aller à sa rencontre. Peut-être qu'il le surprendrait avec Jake. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour tuer les deux loups garous, sur lui et dans la Jeep. Il marcha donc tranquillement jusqu'à la forêt, après avoir chargé son arme et vérifié que son couteau était bien dans sa poche. Il marchait aussi lentement que possible, même si cela n'était pas d'une grande utilité avec des loups garous. Il savait ses amis partis pour le week-end, ce qui le rassurait sur leur sécurité. Il remerciait Castiel d'avoir accepté de veiller sur eux dans la plus grande discrétion, Dean ne comprendrait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du ruisseau qui traversait la forêt, il s'arrêta ayant vu du mouvement sur le pont en bois qui l'enjambait. Il s'approcha lentement et plissa les yeux. Theo se tenait sur le pont, une rose blanche à la main, et Stiles se souvint de ce qu'il préférait chez Lara. Elle portait souvent une couronne de roses blanches. Elle était belle, souriante, elle jouait avec eux. C'est sous ce pont qu'elle avait été retrouvée. Par respect, il s'éloigna et décida d'attendre Theo un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne restait plus rien de la mélancolie qui marquait son visage peu avant. Stiles avisa le sac de sport qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

\- Où sont tes affaires ?

Theo secoua son sac.

\- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin là-dedans.

Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis se souvint qu'il était parti précipitamment de chez lui. Il lui fit signe de le suivre pour se rendre au loft.

\- Comment tu as survécu de Redding à ici ? demanda Stiles.

\- J'ai fait des petits boulots. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, je ne restais jamais longtemps au même endroit pour que Jake ne me retrouve pas. J'ai rencontré différentes meutes qui ont accepté de m'aider à contrôler mon loup.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec l'une d'elles ?

\- Toutes ont refusé que je reste. Jake est un loup garou bien connu des meutes de la région. Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de Scott, j'ai tout de suite su que lui ne m'abandonnerait pas.

\- Hmm-

Theo et Stiles s'arrêtèrent net.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose, expliqua le loup garou.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Stiles.

Il monta doucement sa main le long de son arme, quand Theo passa un bras devant lui. Stiles le regarda, surpris.

\- Reste derrière moi. Je crois que-

Stiles se retourna brusquement et donna un coup de pied au Vampire qui venait de sauter d'un arbre, près d'eux. Theo fut déstabilisé par la réactivité de Stiles et manqua de se faire mordre par le monstre les attaquant.

\- Cours !

Stiles lança son poignard dans la gorge du Vampire et partit à la suite de Theo. Il courait bien moins vite que lui, mais suffisamment pour semer leur attaquant. Stiles tira sur le col de Theo pour l'entraîner dans un fossé. Ils s'accroupirent, le souffle court. Theo le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Stiles… Mais où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

Le chasseur ne l'écoutait pas. Il déracina deux plantes et en tendis une au loup.

\- Frotte les racines sur ta peau, ça masquera ton odeur.

Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres alors que l'adolescent voulait ajouter quelque chose.

\- Tais-toi.

Stiles frotta les racines sur lui puis se tassa dans le fossé, son arme à la main. Theo regarda autour d'eux. Le silence, l'attente sembla interminable. Enfin, Theo fit signe à Stiles qu'il n'entendait plus rien de suspect. Stiles fit un geste sur la droite, lui signifiant qu'ils n'étaient plus loin du loft. Ils s'y dirigèrent en marchant, mais toujours sur leurs gardes. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot avant d'être dans le loft de Derek, l'énorme porte refermée. Theo lâcha son sac et fit volte-face vers Stiles.

\- Merde, Stiles, c'était quoi, ça ?

Stiles descendit les quelques marches à l'entrée du loft et se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon.

\- Tu peux prendre la première chambre. Elle était à Cora Hale.

Stiles avait gardé contact avec elle. Cora était la seule à être au courant de sa transformation. Theo attrapa son bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Stiles.

\- Oui.

\- On ne va pas parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ?

Stiles sourit intérieurement. Le loup prétendait savoir plein de choses, mais il était fier qu'il ne se soit pas douté de ses nouvelles capacités.

\- J'ai pris des cours de self-défense ? s'amusa Stiles en ouvrant les bras.

Theo pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Arrête d'être sarcastique.

\- C'est merveilleux le sarcasme.

Stiles secoua la tête et monta les marches de l'escalier.

\- Scott n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ? Que j'ai pris des cours de self-défense ?

\- Stiles…

L'hyperactif se surprenait lui-même d'être aussi joueur. En réalité, cela le flattait d'avoir pu montrer franchement à quelqu'un de son entourage, le croyant faible, qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être.

\- Ecoute, je ne te dirais rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le premier à parler.

\- Tu veux dire le premier de nous deux ?

Stiles s'arrêta dans les escaliers et se pencha sur Theo, les yeux plissés.

\- On s'intrigue mutuellement. Tu caches des choses, moi aussi. Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu avec toi. Tu veux savoir, cherche. J'en ferais de même de mon côté, sache-le.

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

\- Tu aimerais bien.

Ils se toisèrent, Stiles gardant une expression obsessionnellement neutre, Theo arborant un sourire amusé. Stiles détourna le regard en premier. Il ouvrit la chambre de Cora et regarda Theo y entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas une chambre très féminine, remarqua l'adolescent.

\- Cora n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une fille très féminine. Elle serait plutôt un mini bulldozer.

Avant que Theo n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Stiles prit la parole :

\- Je vais te montrer la cuisine. Pas de TV ici.

\- Stiles.

L'hyperactif inclina la tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne vais pas parler de tes capacités de combat à Scott ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles sourit franchement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais tu cherches à gagner ma confiance. Tu as déjà réfléchi à comment t'y prendre et ce qui s'est passé te donne une occasion de me prouver que tu es quelqu'un de confiance. Alors tu ne diras rien dans ton intérêt.

Il se délecta de la nom réaction de Theo. Il ne réagit pas vraiment, mais son mutisme et son sourire figé montraient qu'il avait vu juste. Il tourna les talons, Theo à sa suite.

000

Stiles était chez les Winchester lorsqu'il reçut un SMS de Scott qui lui proposait de sortir ce soir. Il répondit qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu et reprit ses couverts. Samedi 20 décembre. Cela faisait six mois qu'il connaissait les Winchester, Castiel et Kevin. Ils dînaient tous ensemble au Bunker. Six mois… Stiles se perdit dans la contemplation de son assiette et le sourire qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt s'effaça.

 _Flash Back_

 _Six mois plus tôt_

 _Stiles balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et marcha le long du sentier dans le Joshua Tree Park, dans le comté de San Bernardino. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, cela faisait trois semaines qu'il errait sans but, que cela soit à Beacon Hills ou non. Depuis leur retour du Mexique en réalité. Il se sentait vide de toute émotion, de tout sentiment. Seule une douleur sourde le transperçait de toute part. Une douleur émotionnelle, et il ne savait comment s'en débarrasser. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, mais cela ne le fit pas sortir de sa léthargie. Il transpirait mais s'obstinait à garder son blouson noir. De toute manière, il ne se plaignait même plus. Stiles ne se plaignait plus, il ne faisait plus de sarcasme. Il n'était plus que capable d'être nerveux. Nerveux pour la vie de ses amis, nerveux pour Malia, nerveux pour son père, nerveux, toujours nerveux._

 _Soudain, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une horrible créature. Il n'en avait jamais vue de telle, cela ressemblait à un Wendigo mais en bien plus monstrueux. Il réussissait à la tenir à distance, mais il n'y arriverait plus pour longtemps. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement lâcher ? Tout serait fini, plus de nervosité, plus de douleur, rien que le vide._

 _\- Sam, vite !_

 _Une masse se jeta sur le monstre et Stiles fut tiré en arrière par deux bras. Il sursauta lorsque l'homme devant lui, cheveux long, carrure d'athlète, mit feu à la créature. Stiles se recula davantage et cogna contre un torse. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses sauveurs, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement le Monde surnaturel. Les deux hommes qui venaient de lui sauver la vie soufflèrent de soulagement. Celui derrière lui l'aida à se relever. Il le regarda, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude._

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _Stiles hocha la tête._

 _\- Oui, je crois. C'était quoi cette créature ?_

 _\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, lui dit l'autre._

 _\- J'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, maugréa l'hyperactif. J'ai déjà été attaqué par un Wendigo, un putain de démon, des enfoirés de loups garous, sans oublier ces imbéciles de chasseurs, alors je veux savoir quelle saloperie m'a encore attaqué._

 _Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris._

 _\- Hmm, un Rugaru, répondit celui aux cheveux courts._

 _Stiles arrêta d'enlever la poussière qu'il avait sur lui et cligna des yeux._

 _\- Sérieusement ? Décidément, j'ai pas fini d'en voir des trucs bizarres._

 _Celui aux cheveux longs tendit sa main vers lui._

 _\- Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. Et lui c'est mon frère, Dean. On est des chasseurs._

 _Stiles serra sa main, un sourire crispé aux lèvres._

 _\- Ah, euh… Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit avant, mais je suis loin de connaître les chasseurs les plus talentueux et agréables. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, c'était génial._

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu connais toutes ces créatures surnaturelles ? demanda Dean._

 _\- Je viens de Beacon Hills, et les monstres adorent y passer leurs vacances, ironisa Stiles. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu'est un Nemeton ?_

 _Les deux frères échangèrent un regard._

 _\- C'est un lieu magique, sacrificiel qui a le don d'attirer toutes les créatures surnaturelles._

 _Stiles soupira et remit son sac sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas parler plus longtemps de ça. Il pensait déjà suffisamment à ce qu'il retrouverait en rentrant à Beacon Hills._

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour survivre à tout ça sans te retrouver embarqué dans la chasse ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Je… je ne sais pas._

 _Il avait certainement eu beaucoup de chance. A bien y réfléchir, ces deux hommes étaient peut-être sa chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Une chance de reprendre sa vie à zéro. Une revanche et un moyen de se protéger lui et les personnes qu'il aimait, maintenant que Beacon Hills était vulnérable. Il adorait Scott mais il n'avait décidément pas les épaules pour faire face à une prochaine attaque, quelle qu'elle soit. Il inclina la tête._

 _\- Dites… vous seriez d'accord pour faire de moi… un chasseur ?_

 _Dean cligna des yeux et Sam secoua la tête._

 _\- Reprends une vie normale, fuis le surnaturel, il ne t'apportera que des emmerdes._

 _\- Je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale, je ne peux pas fuir plus longtemps que ces quelques semaines estivales, j'ai des amis, une famille à protéger, s'emportait Stiles, laissant exploser tout le stress emmagasiné, et il m'a déjà apporté pas mal d'emmerdes sur lesquelles je n'avais aucune prise. J'ai besoin de pouvoir faire quelque chose !_

 _Il reprit son souffle et adressa un regard suppliant aux frères Winchester._

 _\- Je vous en supplie. J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de pouvoir agir, car peu importe ce que je ferais, le surnaturel, je ne peux plus y échapper._

 _Sam sourit. Visiblement, il le comprenait. Dean, lui, n'eut aucune réaction, il semblait être un être particulièrement fermé. Pourtant, c'est lui qui tendit la main en premier, le fixant dans les yeux._

 _\- Ton entraînement commence dès aujourd'hui._

 _Stiles serra sa main et sourit. C'était comme une grande bouffée d'air qu'il y avait dans ce geste._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Stiles, je sais que nos assiettes sont très belles mais son contenu refroidit.

Le chasseur cligna des yeux au son de la voix de Castiel. Il sourit et leva son verre.

\- A notre rencontre !

Sam lui rendit son sourire et fit tinter leurs verres.

\- A notre collaboration ! répondit Dean, sachant très bien que le choix de ce mot allait agacer Sam et Stiles.

\- A l'amitié, répondit Castiel.

Kevin se joignit à eux. Stiles savait très bien que Dean et Sam lui avaient offert une protection, lui avaient donné les moyens de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Mais ils lui avaient aussi offert une famille qui l'épaulait, qui le soutenait dans ses choix et dans les moments difficiles.


	10. Chapter 9

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : White Lily**

Theo regardait Stiles s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il maintenait peut-être qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant, mais son hyperactivité le ramenait à un temps où ils étaient inséparables.

\- Pourquoi tu t'agites dans tous les sens ?

Stiles, des guirlandes pleins les mains, s'arrêta devant Theo, affalé sur le canapé.

\- On fête le 25 décembre au loft. C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs années et ton installation n'y change rien.

\- Bien sûr, avant moi d'autres personnes habitaient ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles répondit par un grognement et continua son chemin jusqu'au sapin.

\- Dis-moi, Stiles, tu me connaissais quand j'étais un enfant inoffen-

\- Objection. Les enfants sont vicieux, de vrais monstres.

\- Tu m'as connu quand on était que des enfants, alors comment est-ce que tu peux décréter que maintenant, adolescent, je suis dangereux ?

\- Parce que tu es un loup garou qui débarque à Beacon Hills et que tu dis avoir été transformé par l'un des psychopathes garous les plus craints de la Californie.

\- Tu fais bien confiance aux autres loups garous de la meute, fit remarquer Theo sans tenir compte du reste de la réponse de l'hyperactif.

A vrai dire, non. Stiles n'avait jamais confiance durant les nuits de pleine lune, il n'avait jamais fait confiance lorsque les crocs étaient tournés vers lui. Stiles était d'un naturel méfiant et sa rencontre avec les Winchester n'avait rien arrangé à cela.

\- Est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de venir m'aider ? grogna Stiles, emmêlé dans les guirlandes.

\- Suffisait de le dire, ricana Theo en se levant.

Il vint l'aider à démêler la guirlande électrique des autres.

\- Où est le reste de la bande ?

\- Ils arrivent. On va faire un Père Noël surprise cette année, c'est plus drôle.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les autres membres de la meute les rejoignaient. Stiles regarda s'il avait un message des Winchester, mais ceux-ci avaient dû s'absenter, des soucis avec Crowley. Il était donc seul à continuer de traquer Jake. Si celui-ci les retrouvait, ils auraient de graves ennuis et Stiles serait obligé de prévenir Scott. Ils devaient le trouver avant si Stiles voulait garder ses proches en dehors de cette affaire.

Lydia claqua des doigts devant son visage.

\- J'ai trouvé des stylos mais je ne trouve pas de papier.

\- Je vais en chercher.

Il posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, puis grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon pour entrer dans la chambre tout au bout du couloir, celle de Derek. Il alla vers le bureau et prit une feuille dans un des tiroirs, avant de ressortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tout en galopant joyeusement dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, il déchira la feuille en huit morceaux et arrivé en bas, il les tendit à Lydia avec un grand sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Si tu avais attendu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, j'aurais découpé cette feuille correctement.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Ils étaient tous dans le petit coin salon du loft. Stiles, Lydia et Liam sur le sofa, Scott et Kira sur le pouf, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mason sur une chaise et Malia et Theo sur le tapis, les jambes en tailleur. Lydia nota les prénoms, alors que Stiles ne tenait pas en place à côté. Il adorait les Père Noël surprise. La banshee mélangea les prénoms et tapa sur les doigts de Stiles lorsqu'il voulut distribuer. Lydia commença donc par Liam et fit le tour jusqu'à arriver à Stiles. Comme il la suppliait du regard, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les deux papiers.

\- Lequel ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, passa la main sur les deux et choisit celui de droite. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement, impatient de savoir qui il devrait gâter. Plus c'était difficile, plus cela l'amusait. Il ricana et replia le papier. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Stiles soit le moins discret de tous et regarde immédiatement la personne qu'il avait tiré, mais Stiles n'en fit rien, il se contenta de mettre le papier dans sa poche et de se lever pour proposer à boire. Il se retint également d'observer la réaction des autres pour se laisser l'entière surprise. Cela lui permettrait de faire une petite pause dans toute cette tension qu'il accumulait, et les fêtes de Noël avaient toujours été très importantes pour lui.

Stiles regarda son téléphone : le 22 décembre. Il devait trouver un cadeau pour Mason aujourd'hui. Lydia s'accrocha à son bras et lui sourit. Il remit son bonnet en laine en place et lui sourit. Lydia, Malia, Scott et lui faisaient leurs achats de Noël ensemble. Il devait aussi trouver quelque chose pour Castiel et les frères Winchester, sans oublier son père et Melissa.

\- Et on ne triche pas pour essayer de savoir à qui est le cadeau ! rappela Scott.

\- Et c'est le plus curieux qui dit ça, ricana son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient instauré une règle lorsqu'ils faisaient un Père Noël surprise. Si Scott ou Stiles avait le prénom de l'autre, ils devaient le dire. Ils se connaissaient bien trop pour être capable de se retenir d'en parler ou même pour ne pas le savoir d'office que leur meilleur ami avait tiré leur prénom. Stiles lança un regard attendri à Malia. Elle ne disait rien, semblant réfléchir avec beaucoup de concentration au cadeau qu'elle ferait. C'était son premier Noël depuis que Scott et Stiles l'avaient retrouvée. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le centre commercial, elle attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le prendre à part.

\- Stiles, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- C'est chacun pour soi, lui rappela Stiles pour la taquiner.

Mais elle secoua la tête.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la meute. J'aimerais que tu me dises… ce qu'aime ton père.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il était vraiment touché qu'elle s'investisse autant pour son père. La préoccupation était clairement lisible sur son visage. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Il aime beaucoup le chocolat. Il lui arrive aussi d'écouter du jazz le soir, allongé sur le canapé. Oui, je pense qu'un CD de jazz devrait lui faire plaisir.

Malia hocha la tête en souriant et tourna les talons pour entrer dans le centre commercial, suivie de Stiles. Il se séparèrent devant le café au rez-de-chaussée et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une heure, le temps de faire leurs achats. Lydia et Malia partirent du même côté, Scott se dirigea tout droit vers un antiquaire, quant à Stiles, il prit l'escalator. S'il avait déjà une idée bien précise de ce qu'il allait offrir à Mason, c'était plus difficile pour Castiel. Les frères Winchester, eux, c'était presque trop facile. Il se souvenait de leur réticence à fêter Noël, mais Stiles avait su leur transmettre sa bonne humeur. Il entra donc dans un magasin de CD pour prendre du rock à Dean. Il sourit en voyant le premier titre du CD, une chanson que lui adorait et qu'il mettrait assurément à fond dans le bunker lorsqu'il y serait : _Carry on wayard son._ Il le fit emballer et passa à la boutique suivante pour chercher les cadeaux de Sam et Mason. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et en profita d'abord pour flâner dans les rayons. De toute manière, il serait le premier à finir, il avait réfléchi auparavant à ses cadeaux. Il anticipait. Il anticipait au maximum car il détestait être surpris, cela lui avait permis d'éviter pas mal d'attaques déjà. Il prit quelques livres sur les légendes, les langues anciennes qui pourraient lui servir dans ses recherches, puis alla chercher le livre de Mason : un livre sur les sports de combat et le self-defence. Il savait que l'humain voulait être à la hauteur de la meute et mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, et ce qui le complexait le plus était la force physique. Bien sûr, Stiles aurait pu l'entraîner lui-même. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant au fait que Theo était au courant de ses capacités à se défendre. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à définir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Si cela l'effrayait ou si cela allait ruiner sa couverture. Il secoua la tête, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Les fêtes approchaient, tout cela pouvait attendre. Comment convaincre les Winchester de souffler et de célébrer Noël si lui-même était incapable d'en profiter ?

Il partit donc chercher un roman pour Sam, afin qu'il soit capable de se plonger dans autre chose que des recherches à vous donner mal au crâne sur les créatures surnaturelles. Il sortit de la boutique et soupira. Pour Kevin, il avait déjà fait un album de toutes les photos faites au bunker, il savait que ce qui importait le plus pour lui, c'était d'appartenir à une famille et d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. Alors peut-être que de tenir quelque chose de réel entre ses mains qui évoque des souvenirs allait lui faire plaisir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien acheter à Castiel ?

Il acheta un beau chemisier à Melissa, l'année dernière, elle avait porté le bijou qu'il lui avait offert et trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de goût. Pour son père, il acheta un nouveau cadre pour le portrait qu'un artiste de rue avait fait d'eux trois, avant que sa mère ne tombe malade. Les bras chargés de sacs, il emprunta à nouveau les escalators pour aller s'assoir au café en attendant les autres. Lydia était elle aussi déjà assise là. Elle observa ses sacs d'un air curieux.

\- Mais à qui est-ce que tu as acheté tellement de choses ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, vexée, et se tourna vers le bar pour voir si sa commande arrivait.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Stiles en posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Peu importe. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

\- Une dame blanche.

Il sourit.

\- Je vais prendre un café liégeois.

Lydia hocha la tête et se leva pour aller prendre sa commande. Stiles se replongea dans ses pensées, pensant à ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Castiel. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se penche sur lui. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à Theo. Le loup garou souriait.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

Stiles haussa les épaules et tira la chaise. Theo s'installa et lorgna sur son sac.

\- Tu as acheté des cadeaux pour toute la meute ?

Stiles prit son sac et le mit entre ses jambes d'un geste sec.

\- Même réponse qu'à Lydia : ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Lydia ?

Il releva la tête au moment où la blonde vénitienne revenait s'installer à la table, son dessert à la main. Elle adressa immédiatement un doux sourire au jeune homme.

\- Salut Theo, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va.

Stiles était surpris de son attitude à la venue de la Banshee. Il regarda lui aussi le sac qu'avait Theo et vit un Lys blanc en dépasser.

\- Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Theo emmena son sac avec lui. Lydia soupira.

\- Je pensais que je lui plaisais.

Stiles se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu mérites bien mieux que lui. Quelqu'un de plus sérieux et de confiance.

\- Ah oui, comme Parrish, tu veux dire ? assena-t-elle.

Elle planta furieusement sa cuillère dans la glace.

\- Arrête de te mêler de mes histoires de cœur, Stiles.

Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- J'essayais seulement de-

\- Eh bien n'essaye pas.

Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Lydia…

\- Theo revient, tais-toi.

Le loup garou revint, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa le café liégeois de Stiles.

\- Merci, sourit Stiles.

Theo lui rendit son sourire et s'installa avec son soda.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

\- On fait les courses avec Malia et Scott. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais pour ton Père Noël surprise ?

Theo secoua la tête.

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, c'est bientôt Noël.

Theo sourit de plus belle.

\- Je sais, oui.

Ils furent rejoints par Malia et Scott qui revenaient ensemble. Theo adressa un sourire éblouissant à la coyote.

\- Salut Malia !

La jeune fille lui adressa un vague signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire forcé. Immédiatement, Lydia se leva, prit son sac à main, ses cadeaux, et quitta le café. Scott se retourna pour la suivre du regard.

\- Ben, Lydia ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Ses règles, maugréa le chasseur.

Malia et Scott s'assirent avec eux, peu convaincus. Theo, lui, n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mordillant distraitement sa paille. Stiles avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de gérer les hormones de Lydia. Theo faisait du charme à Malia, certainement pour l'agacer, ou au contraire s'attirer ses faveurs. Peu importe, aucun des deux n'allait fonctionner : Malia refusait de faire ami-ami avec le nouveau loup de la meute.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Theo regarda sa montre.

\- Je vais y aller. Stiles, tu viens avec moi ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Imperceptiblement, Theo baissa les yeux sur son sac. Stiles suivit son regard et vit à nouveau le lys blanc.

\- J'arrive.

* * *

J'ai eu envie de vous poster la suite, soudainement x) J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je devrais, d'ici demain ou après-demain, vous poster une petite (grande) surprise, parce que je ne peux plus attendre ! C'est un projet de fiction que j'ai retrouvé il y a deux jours et je m'y suis remise très vite !

Un indice : Gandhi disait Peu importe ce que vous faites, ce sera insignifiant, mais il est très important que vous le fassiez.

Ceux qui ont compris, attention à ce que vous écrirez en commentaire ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh me revoilà ! J'avais vraiment super hâte de commencer à poster cette fiction !

Pour Foudre, il y aura deux chapitres par mois, soit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je diminue le rythme de publication car elle n'est pas finie et que j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour l'écriture entre mes études et l'écriture de mon roman.

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : pour ceux qui sont frustrés par l'attente entre les chapitres, pour commencer je viens de poster toute une fiction stean ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Merry Christmas**

Stiles conduisait. Theo, à ses côtés, cherchait une station de radio à son goût.

\- Merci de me conduire, c'est sympa.

\- J'allais pas te demander de prendre le bus alors que je suis venu avec Roscoe.

\- Roscoe ?

Stiles croisa le regard malicieux de Theo.

\- Oui bon ça va, hein.

\- C'était la voiture de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais.

Theo se tut un instant.

\- Alors, tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre ?

Stiles fit un écart à cette question.

\- Theo…

\- Tu es plus rapide que moi. J'ai survécu jusque-là, mais je ne pense pas être capable de continuer sans quelques techniques.

Stiles se sentait de plus en plus flatté par l'intérêt que lui portait Theo. D'une certaine manière, et cela depuis le début, Theo était le seul à ne pas le sous-estimer. Et de ce fait, il lui était plus difficile de garder son masque en place. Theo le considérait comme n'importe quel membre de la meute, humain ou pas. Il était le seul à savoir pour ses nouvelles capacités, et il les reconnaissait. Il _le_ reconnaissait.

Mais il ne devait pas s'abandonner à cela. Autant plaisir que cela lui faisait, apprendre ses techniques de combat à Theo, c'était révéler ses secrets et ainsi, le loup garou pourrait le désarmer plus facilement.

\- Tu es un loup garou. Te battre, c'est inné chez toi. J'utilise des techniques de combat humaines, cela reste très en-dessous de ce dont tu es capable. Et enfin, Scott est ton Alpha, pas moi.

\- Mais tu es mon ami.

\- J'étais ton ami.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au pont où Lara s'est noyée ?

Stiles et Theo restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt.

Stiles croisa les bras sur son blouson de cuir et grelotta. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda Theo s'avancer sur le pont pour y déposer le Lys blanc. Il caressa un pétale, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire mélancolique.

\- Joyeux Noël, Lara.

Stiles détoura le regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la fine neige qui tombait du ciel. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de Dean. Il se retourna vers le loup lorsqu'il l'entendit revenir vers lui.

\- Elle aurait 24 ans cette année.

\- Je sais.

\- Neuf ans… Neuf ans qu'elle est morte.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et invita Theo à retourner à la voiture. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est les pires fêtes de Noël que j'ai jamais passées, cette année-là. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel étaient mes parents.

Stiles hocha la tête, pensif. Il pensait à son père.

\- En réalité, je ne me rappelle plus du dernier bon Noël que j'ai passé. J'aimerais beaucoup que celui-ci soit beau, qu'il soit si beau qu'il recouvre peu à peu cette horrible période de ma vie. Qu'il l'apaise, qu'il soulage la douleur.

Stiles ouvrit sa voiture et s'installa, écoutant toujours Theo. Le loup garou s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Stiles sursauta.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être venu avec moi. Tu es le seul à avoir compris.

\- Je suis souvent le seul à comprendre l'essentiel.

Theo sourit malicieusement.

\- Oui, certainement.

Stiles démarra et reconduit Theo au loft.

Stiles raccrocha et sourit, attendri. Dean l'avait appelé pour lui demander des conseils sur la manière de se comporter un soir de réveillon. Il était fier de lui. Il leur avait imposé de fêter le 25, à midi, mais Dean avait pris l'initiative de préparer quelque chose également pour ce soir. Paniqué, il avait appelé Stiles. Ce n'était pas tant la préparation, ou même le repas – qu'il avait commandé – qui l'angoissait, mais le comportement à adopter pour que la soirée soit chaleureuse et familiale. Stiles lui avait conseillé de faire confiance à Castiel pour cela. Il alla dans la salle de bain afin de nouer sa cravate et de coiffer ses cheveux avec du gel. Il se demanda vaguement ce que faisait Theo, s'il était seul au loft ce soir, où bien s'il était sorti. Ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Lara l'avait retourné, et il pensait à sa mère ce soir, plus qu'à tous les autres réveillons de ces dernières années. Il se souvenait comme cela avait été dur de vivre cela aux côtés de son père. Un enfant n'était pas supposé être responsable de ses parents, et si Melissa n'avait pas été là, c'est ce qui se serait passé pour lui. Il se souvint également qu'à l'époque, il aurait aimé avoir Theo à ses côtés, pour faire face à la mort de Claudia. Il s'était même enfui, un soir, pour aller déposer deux fleurs sur le pont dans la forêt. Raphaël l'avait retrouvé, c'était avant sa séparation avec Melissa. Scott, Stiles et Theo avaient tous les trois connus des moments de crises dans leur enfance, seul Scott n'avait pas connu la mort. Stiles se mordit la lèvre avec culpabilité. Alison. Il soupira.

\- Stiles ?

Il se tourna vers Malia.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui. Oui, ça va.

Elle s'approcha et regarda sa cravate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…

Elle dénoua la cravate et l'attacha convenablement autour du cou de l'hyperactif. C'était quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement, elle passait toujours derrière les deux Stilinski. Il la détailla de haut en bas. Elle portait une robe bleu moulante, un fin collier de perles. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon décoiffé. Elle portait les petits diamants que lui avait offert Stiles pour fêter leurs un mois. Il restait persuadé que Malia était la femme de sa vie. Ils s'étaient aimés pendant peu de temps, mais intensément. Lydia, cela resterait toujours l'intouchable, celle qu'il chérirait à jamais. Son premier amour. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie avec une autre que ces deux femmes. Si Dean restait muet sur le sujet, Sam lui avait souvent parlé des femmes qui sont passées dans leurs vies, ce qui avait beaucoup fait réfléchir l'hyperactif. Il avait mûri grâce à eux. C'était… terrible aussi d'imaginer la vie ainsi, mais Lydia et Malia étaient déjà suffisamment en danger, Scott avait perdu Alison. Il ne supporterait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, une fille qu'il aurait attirée auprès de lui, qui serait tombée amoureuse. Qui serait restée debout à ses côtés, jusqu'à tomber parce qu'il n'aurait pas su la protéger. Il remercia Malia d'un sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir.

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue avant de ressortir de la salle de bain pour descendre aider le shérif. Pendant que Malia et Stiles finissaient le repas et la présentation des entrées, le shérif mettait de la musique de Noël dans le salon. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Stiles courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour recevoir leurs invités.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en adressant un sourire éblouissant à Melissa et Scott.

Scott serra la main de son ami et Melissa serra Stiles dans ses bras. Malia sortit de la cuisine pour venir les saluer, puis elle les invita à s'installer dans le salon. Malia et Stiles amenèrent leur punch dans le salon et les apéritifs. Ils trinquèrent joyeusement et discutèrent.

Melissa félicita les enfants pour le délicieux repas qu'ils avaient préparé, puis ils mangèrent la bûche glacée apportée par Melissa. Comme chaque année, après le dessert, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Melissa sur un fauteuil, enveloppée dans une douce couverture, Scott et Stiles par terre, Malia et le shérif sur le canapé. C'est Scott qui se leva en premier pour ouvrir son cadeau : il était de Melissa et de John. Les McCall et les Stilinski formaient une vraie famille. Ils offraient leurs cadeaux ensemble. Scott posa une main sur son bouche en découvrant son cadeau.

\- Oh, mais vous n'auriez pas du…

Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, Scott s'était mis à la course à pieds. Ils lui avaient offert un podomètre dernier cri. Il serra sa mère et John dans ses bras.

\- Merci…

Les deux adultes souriaient. Timidement, ce fut au tour de Malia d'aller découvrir son cadeau. Elle fronça les sourcils à la forme bizarre du paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des clés. Elle suffoqua.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, souffla la jeune fille.

Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On s'est tous cotisé, dit le shérif. Ton père aussi.

\- Ta voiture sera livrée demain, finit Melissa.

Elle releva la tête, soudain angoissée.

\- Mais… je n'ai pas encore le permis…

\- Tu l'auras, affirma Stiles. On croit tous en toi.

Elle sourit et, les larmes aux yeux, les serra tous dans ses bras à leur en broyer les os. Ce fut au tour de Stiles. Malia s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, ses yeux brillants vissés aux clés. L'hyperactif ouvrit son paquet et y découvrit un tout nouvel iPod. Lui ne courait jamais sans musique, et il était motivé à faire du sport avec son ami. Stiles pensa que c'était bon de sentir que l'écoute était au centre de cette famille.

\- Merci Melissa, merci papa.

Il en profita pour donner ses cadeaux à son père et à Melissa. L'infirmière ouvrit le paquet et déplia le chemisier.

\- Oh Stiles ! J'adore !

Elle leva les yeux vers John qui était bien plus calme. Emu, il fixait le cadre doré. Stiles s'assit à côté de lui et serra son épaule.

\- Merci Stiles, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva pour aller changer la photo de cadre, puis il la contempla, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Malia se racla la gorge, à nouveau intimidée, et offrit elle aussi ses cadeaux. Melissa la remercia pour lui avoir offert ses pâtes de fruits préférées, et John embrassa sa joue à la vue d'un tout nouveau CD de jazz. Stiles lui adressa un clin d'œil. Melissa offrit ensuite son cadeau à John, deux nouvelles cravates, et John aida Melissa à mettre le collier en argent, décoré d'un petit diamant, qu'il lui avait offert. Enfin, Scott offrit à sa mère un roman et à John un livre sur le jazz.

Malia bailla et défit son chignon. Stiles ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'invita à se coucher contre lui. Ils firent un vague signe de la main à John et Melissa qui partaient à la messe de Minuit et mirent un film, serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, sous la polaire. Les parents retrouvèrent trois adolescents profondément endormis et sereins. Stiles aimait tant ces moments-là. Il les chérissait plus que tout au Monde.


	12. Chapter 11

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance ! Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier ou avant-dernier chapitre de la fiction et je suis en plein dilemme xD J'ai donc demandé conseil au Saucisson de Ténèbres ! On verra ce que ça donne ;)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : pour ceux qui sont frustrés par l'attente entre les chapitres, pour commencer je viens de poster toute une fiction stean ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Demons gonna hate**

Stiles tapota rapidement sur le clavier de son téléphone pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à ses cousins, puis dévala les escaliers. Il était déjà en retard pour le Bunker. Il manqua de percuter Malia, qui elle aussi courait dans tous les sens. Elle déjeunait avec son père. Le shérif, lui, était déjà parti chez Melissa. Scott était invité chez les parents de Kira pour un repas traditionnel japonais. Pauvre Scott…

\- T'aurais pas vu mes bottines ? demanda la coyote.

\- Et toi, tu ne saurais pas où sont mes boutons de manchettes ?

\- Dans la cuisine, répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci ! Dans le placard sous l'escalier, tes bottines !

Stiles fila dans la cuisine, puis remonta rapidement les escaliers pour aller chercher les cadeaux et celui de Mason.

\- Rappelle moi où tu vas ? demanda Malia du bas des escaliers.

\- Un correspondant qui est en vacances ici, répondit l'hyperactif. C'est à une heure d'ici, je viendrais directement au loft ce soir.

\- Il vient d'où ce correspondant ?

\- Tu pourras prendre le champagne si tu repasses ici ? demanda Stiles, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Malia n'insista pas. Stiles descendit avec un grand sac dans lequel il avait mis les cadeaux.

\- Je file. Ton père vient te chercher où je t'emmène ?

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. A plus !

Stiles lui fit un dernier signe de la main et claqua la porte. Il mit la musique à fond dans sa voiture et chanta joyeusement sur le trajet.

\- _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need !_ _Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree !_

Il prit les virages tout en inventant une petite chorégraphie et fit de grands coucous aux voitures qu'il croisait dans la forêt menant au bunker.

\- _Baby, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu !_

Dean l'attendait à l'entrée du bunker. Les bras croisés, il secouait la tête, amusé.

\- Quelle arrivée discrète, se moqua-t-il.

Stiles lui tira la langue et ferma sa porte d'un coup de fesses. Il prit les cadeaux dans le coffre, y laissant uniquement celui de Mason. Il serra Dean dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël Dean.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bunker où une table était magnifiquement dressée. Elle brillait de décorations argentées. Un chandelier était allumé au centre de la table. Stiles sourit en voyant le petit sapin posé sur une table basse. Sam l'avait décoré en rouge et or.

\- Petit Gryffondor, murmura Stiles, amusé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien…

Kevin et Sam sortirent de la cuisine avec un pain surprise en forme de sapin et du champagne. Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent dans le coin salon.

\- Où est Castiel ? demanda le jeune chasseur.

\- Pas encore là, maugréa Dean. C'est le comble pour un ange.

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte du bunker et Dean se leva pour aller ouvrir. Stiles déposa ses paquets sous le sapin et vit qu'il y en avait deux autres déjà là.

\- Vous vous êtes offert vos cadeaux hier soir ?

\- Oui, sourit Kevin. Ils sont pour toi. De Dean et Sam et de moi.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Stiles avait hâte d'ouvrir ses paquets. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu lui offrir Kevin. Castiel et Dean les rejoignirent et l'Ange serra Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël, Stiles.

\- Joyeux Noël, Castiel.

Castiel posa un tout petit paque sous le sapin.

\- C'est pour toi, Stiles.

\- Et si on ouvrait les paquets maintenant ? s'impatienta l'hyperactif.

Dean et Sam levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais Kevin était d'accord avec Stiles. Ils insistèrent pour que Stiles ouvre les siens d'abord. Il prit le long paquet rectangulaire offert par les Winchester et le sous-pesa.

\- C'est vachement lourd, dis-donc…

Ils sourirent. Stiles déchira le papier et ouvrit lentement la malle noire. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- Une épée de samouraï, compléta Dean.

\- Nous savons que tu veux un jour tuer un démon japonais. Alors cette épée pourrait te permettre, un jour, de tuer un shojo. Elle est déjà bénite.

\- Tu n'auras plus qu'à la plonger dans le cours d'une rivière, ajouta l'aîné des Winchester.

Stiles fixait son reflet dans l'épée, ému. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec le Nogitsune, en liquider un était son désir le plus cher. Il releva la tête, cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, et sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Kevin et poussa une exclamation de joie.

\- Un numéro collector de Batman ! T'assures, Kevin !

\- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, sourit le prophète.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Castiel. Précautionneusement, il souleva le talisman entre ses doigts.

\- Avec ça, tu seras protégé.

Il y avait différentes breloques accrochées au talisman. Une aile en métal, un petit flacon rempli de sel et un pentacle.

\- Dans l'aile en métal, il y a un tout petit fragment de mon aile droite. C'est peu, mais c'est très puissant.

\- Merci Castiel, sourit Stiles en passant le talisman autour de son cou.

Il offrit ensuite ses cadeaux et Sam fut le premier à ouvrir le sien. Sam feuilleta le roman, les yeux brillants.

\- Il a l'air vraiment bien ! Merci, Stiles.

Kevin ne dit rien, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Ils l'observaient en silence. Le jeune homme tournait les pages de l'album, les mains tremblantes. Parfois, il s'arrêtait sur une photo ou pouffait de rire. Ces photos semblaient lui faire beaucoup de bien et Stiles était heureux s'il avait pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort et d'amour. Il le referma et se tourna vers Stiles qui croisa son regard.

\- Merci… Merci.

Stiles tapota son épaule et fit un signe de la tête à Dean pour qu'il ouvre son cadeau. Le chasseur laissa échapper un petit « yes » en découvrant le nouveau CD de rock et le retourna pour en voir les titres.

\- _Carry on my wayward son…_

\- _There'll be peace when you are done_ , continua Stiles.

\- _Lay your weary head to rest…_

\- _Don't you cry no more !_ s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Dean fit une étreinte à Stiles, puis tous se tournèrent vers Castiel. Stiles jubilait. Il avait fini par trouver LE cadeau pour Castiel. Il se retenait d'exploser de rire. Castiel ouvrit le paquet et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Il est très beau…

Dean se penche pour voir ce que c'était et plaquant sa main sur son visage, il éclata de rire. Castiel souleva le bonnet beige où était inscrit _Angels gonna play._ De chaque côté du bonnet, il y avait deux grandes ailes noires. Castiel le mit et sourit fièrement.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Un petit sourire ! dit Stiles en brandissant son téléphone.

Il prit une photo. Dean, lui, continuait à rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda, Sam, amusé, alors que Castiel découvrait qu'il pouvait modifier l'angle des ailes.

\- Deux sœurs se sont basés sur les livres Supernatural pour faire une parodie vidéo. C'est sur youtube, le Hillywood show, elles s'appellent.

Stiles montra le site à Kevin qui aimait beaucoup le bonnet version démon. Quand Dean arrêta enfin de rire, il joua avec les ailes du bonnet. Castiel souriait toujours autant.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, pouffa Dean en s'essuyant l'œil.

Stiles sourit malicieusement.

\- Dean, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que vous vous êtes offert avec Castiel.

Le chasseur pâlit.

\- Oh, ben Dean m'a off-

\- Chuuuut ! Tais-toi ! s'écria Dean en se jetant sur Castiel, le visage tout rouge.

Sam, Kevin et Stiles éclatèrent de rire.

Stiles se gara devant le loft et lissa sa chemise. Il était vite rentré se changer et était maintenant complètement essoufflé. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé avec Castiel, Kevin, Sam et Dean. Il sourit en prenant les escaliers qui menaient au loft. Il était heureux de finir cette journée avec ses meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il entra, seul Theo se tourna vers lui, les autres étant trop occupés à rire et à danser. Il s'approcha du jeune chasseur.

\- Joyeux Noël, Stiles.

L'hyperactif sourit.

\- Joyeux Noël, Theo. Je vois que vous avez commencé la fête sans moi.

\- On t'attendait pour le Père Noël surprise.

Etonnamment, il ne chercha as à savoir où était Stiles avant de venir ici. Stiles se demandait s'il en était rassuré. Il oublia ses questionnements et rejoignit ses amis, qui prenaient place dans le salon, leurs cadeaux à la main. Lydia embrassa Stiles sur la joue.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, Lydia.

Stiles ricana en voyant le visage étonnamment pâle de son meilleur ami.

\- Ben alors, Scotty ? T'as pas supporté les sushis ?

\- Chuuuuut, lui intima Scott en posant son majeur sur ses lèvres.

Stiles gloussa et s'installa sur un pouf. Lydia s'assit sur une chaise entre les deux canapés et secoua le chapeau où elle avait remis les prénoms pour savoir qui recevrait son cadeau en premier.

\- Ça s'est bien passé chez ton père ? chuchota Stiles en posant une main sur le genou de Malia, assise sur le canapé.

\- Très bien. Et toi, avec ton correspondant ?

\- L'éclate totale, sourit-il.

Lydia se racla la gorge, baissa le volume de la musique en sourdine et saisit un morceau de papier.

\- Que le Père Noël surprise de Liam se lève !

Personne ne bougea tout d'abord, comme pour créer le suspense, Puis Malia enleva la main de Stiles et se leva, une jolie boîte rectangulaire entre les mains. Liam lui sourit en recevant le paquet.

\- Joyeux Noël, Liam.

L'adolescent la remercia et ouvrit la boîte. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et montra la magnifique montre.

\- Malia, t'es folle ! T'aurais pas dû !

\- Trop tard, je l'ai fait, sourit-elle.

\- Que le Père Noël surprise de Malia se lève ! proclama Lydia, adorant jouer ce rôle.

Cette fois, c'est Kira qui se leva des genoux de Scott pour venir embrasser son amie.

\- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle en lui offrant son cadeau.

Malia ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit un porte clé brillant, dans des tons kaki, la couleur préférée de Malia.

\- Pour accrocher dans ta voiture, ajouta la Kitsune avec un clin d'œil.

Malia la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, puis reprit sa place à côté de Mason.

\- Que le Père Noël surprise de Kira se lève, fredonna la Banshee.

Elle posa le chapeau, prit un paquet et s'approcha de la japonaise.

\- Joyeux Noël ! lui dit-elle, joyeusement.

Elle se rassit et trépigna d'impatience pendant que Kira ouvrait le paquet. Elle déplia le débardeur qu'elle avait vu avec Lydia dans une boutique et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci Lydia, t'es un amour.

\- Je sais, fanfaronna la jeune fille. Maintenant, que le Père Noël surprise de Lydia Martin se lève !

Theo secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Pardon, souffla Scott pour que Kira se lève.

Il s'approcha de la bonde vénitienne avec son paquet et se pencha devant elle.

\- Voilà, mademoiselle.

Elle le remercia en s'inclinant et ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet. C'était une jolie malle rectangulaire qui se trouvait sous le papier rouge. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et sourit en découvrant son cadeau. Elle le souleva délicatement et montra le poignard en argent que lui avait offert Scott. Mason, à côté d'elle, eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Wow ! Ça rigole pas.

\- On en avait parlé ensemble, sourit Lydia en échangeant un regard complice avec son Alpha. Merci Scott.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le loup.

Lydia rangea délicatement le poignard dans la mallette et la posa à côté d'elle.

\- Que le Père Noël surprise de Scott se lève !

Au bout du canapé à la gauche de Lydia, Liam se pencha pour tendre son paquet à Scott.

\- Joyeux Noël, preux Alpha !

Scott pouffa de rire et ouvrit son cadeau. C'était un livre de citation, une citation par jour. Scott hocha la tête, souriant.

\- Merci Liam, j'adore !

Ils étaient coincés à présent, alors Mason se leva pour offrir à son tour son cadeau.

\- Joyeux Noël, Theo !

Le loup le remercia d'un sourire et ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir deux billets pour la comédie musicale _Cats._

\- Tu peux y inviter qui tu veux, bien sûr…

Stiles aurait juré que Mason rougissait. Mais Theo ne remarqua rien. Il le remercia et se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, un paquet serré contre lui.

\- Le Père Noël surprise de Mason, maintenant !

Stiles se redressa.

\- Tiens Mason. Joyeux Noël !

Mason était surpris que ce soit Stiles, son Père Noël surprise. Il se demandait bien ce que l'hyperactif avait pu lui offrir. Mais lorsqu'il découvrit le livre de combat qu'il lui avait offert, il se dit qu'il était très observateur et qu'il faisait attention aux personnes qui l'entourent. Il faisait attention à lui.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Pas de quoi !

\- Et enfin, chantonna Lydia, que le Père Noël surprise de Stiles se lève !

L'hyperactif cligna des yeux en regardant Theo se pencher vers lui pour lui tendre son cadeau. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne restait que lui. Il défie le ruban de la jolie boîte et en souleva le couvercle. Stiles se figea. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il ne releva plus les yeux de ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Lydia se pencha et grimaça.

\- Orange et bleu… Pas une bonne combinaison, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Stiles déplia le t-shirt pour le montrer à ses amis, se forçant à sourire.

\- Ben moi, j'adore ça, Lydia.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Il remit le t-shirt dans la boîte, la ferma et prit un verre de punch sur la table.

\- Bon, on va danser ?

Ses amis se levèrent tous, mais Stiles resta sur son pouf. Theo, lui, n'avait pas bougé du canapé et le fixait avec insistance comme s'il s'attendait à une question, une réaction, un remerciement, quoi que ce soit.

\- Stiles.

\- Merci pour le cadeau, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent.

\- Stiles.

\- Je vais bien, peu importe ce que tu en penses, je vais bien.

Theo attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Je voulais te dire qu'il n'y a pas que le t-shirt. Tu… tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il reprit la boîte, ignora le t-shirt et saisit la petite boîte cachée en-dessous. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une gourmette dorée sur laquelle étaient gravés leurs prénoms ainsi qu'une date.

\- C'est quoi cette date ? demanda Stiles.

\- La date de mon retour à Beacon Hills.

Stiles releva la tête. Theo le fixait toujours, semblant se préparer à un éclat de colère. Stiles soupira et posa le bijou sur la boîte à côté de lui.

\- A quoi tu joues, Theo ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne veux rien entendre. Scott et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Je veux retrouver cette complicité et je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance.

Stiles hocha la tête. Le regard de Theo était perçant. Il le défiait de croire le contraire. Il semblait si sincère.

\- D'accord.

Theo sursauta, surpris.

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Je vais faire des efforts.

Et pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il demanda à Theo de lui mettre le bijou. Le loup l'attacha autour de son poignet en souriant. Stiles ne détachait plus ses yeux de ce sourire. Un sourire de reconnaissance et de soulagement. Il était sûr que s'il avait été loup garou, c'est ce qu'il aurait senti : une profonde et sincère reconnaissance.

* * *

Le titre est une référence au Hillywood show, dont j'ai le bonnet ! :D Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à regarder leur parodie de Supernatural ! Le talisman offert par Castiel peut vraiment être acheté, je l'ai également xD

Il y a bien sûr une petite incohérence dans le fait que Stiles montre la vidéo du Hillywood show aux frères winchester, étant donné que ma fiction se passe avant les évènements décrits dans la vidéo (pour na pas citer et risquer de spoiler !)


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà, j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction :D Finalement je n'ai pas écouté le Saucisson des Ténèbres, on verra bien ce que ça donne xD Il y a plus de vingt chapitres :)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : You are brave, don't you ?**

Stiles courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient jusqu'au muret longeant la maison des Raeken. Il riait aux éclats. Il sauta sur le muret et cria « perché ! » Mais au moment où il criait sa victoire, un gémissement de douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il baissa la tête sur son genou, il venait de s'érafler et saignait. A la vue du sang, il commença à pleurer et à paniquer. Theo dérapa devant le muret et mit les mains en porte-voix.

\- Lara ! Lara ! Lara, viens vite, Stiles s'est fait mal !

Scott les rejoignit et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Haaaaan ! Il saigne !

Theo pivota vers Scott et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais chut, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, les garçons.

Une jeune fille de 15 ans, de longs cheveux châtains flottant derrière elle, sortit de la maison avec du désinfectant et du coton. Elle souriait, attendrie par les trois petits garçons.

\- Dépêche-toi, Lara ! s'inquiétait Theo en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Là, là, ça va aller, dit-elle en se penchant sur la blessure de Stiles.

Elle prit sa jambe dans sa main et nettoya d'abord avec du coton

\- Stiles, je vais mettre du désinfectant. Ça va un peu piquer, mais tu es courageux, n'est-ce pas ?

Theo prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et sourit.

\- Je suis là, d'accord ?

Lara sourit et mit du désinfectant. Stiles ferma les yeux très fort et serra la main de Theo dans la sienne. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur avec admiration. Lara tamponna avec du coton, puis mit un sparadrap. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Et voilà ! Vous pouvez retourner jouer !

\- Merci Lara ! chantonna Stiles en descendant du muret.

Les trois amis repartirent courir dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de l'adolescente qui souhaitait plus tard travailler avec les enfants.

Stiles ouvrit un œil et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'arrêta soudain, sceptique. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à dormir, le t-shirt bleu et orange serré contre lui ? Il grogna et se figea une nouvelle fois. Cela sentait… une odeur… Une odeur familière. Une odeur de cuir. Il s'assit dans son lit et secoua la tête. Il portait encore son blouson. Et dire que ce n'était pas lui qui était rentré bourré, mais-

\- Putain…

Il regarda derrière lui, là où Malia émergeait lentement et visiblement avec un sacré mal de crâne.

\- Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit…

\- C'est toi qui es dans le mien, andouille, maugréa-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et se frotta le visage. Oui, Malia s'était bien amusée, trop bien. Stiles avait été incapable de la ramener, elle avait bien trop de force et celle-ci était encore décuplée lorsque la jeune fille était alcoolisée. Elle se redressa trop vite et gémit.

\- Comment on est rentré ?

Il ricana.

\- En voiture.

Theo l'avait aidé à la mettre dans la voiture et était venu avec pour l'aider à la tenir en place. Pour la première fois, depuis 10 ans, Theo était venu à la maison.

 _Flash Back_

 _Theo saisit Malia par le poignet. Elle se débattit._

 _\- Eh mais lâche-moi, je peux marcher !_

 _Il haussa un sourcil._

 _\- D'accord._

 _Il lâcha la jeune fille et elle trébucha. Stiles la rattrapa pour éviter d'avoir à la ramasser sur le trottoir._

 _\- Allez, Malia, on va se coucher._

 _\- Non !_

 _Theo soupira et prit Malia par la taille pour aider le chasseur._

 _\- Arrête de discuter, la fête est finie !_

 _Stiles adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Theo et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison. Le shérif était visiblement déjà couché. Ils montèrent les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible, bâillonnant l'adolescente qui ne demandait qu'à retourner danser. Malia se laissa tomber sur la droite pour entrer dans la chambre de Stiles. Elle réussit à les surprendre et se laissa tomer de tout son poids sur le lit de l'hyperactif._

 _\- Hmm…_

 _\- Malia. C'est mon lit, ça._

 _\- Trop confortable, marmonna-t-elle. Merci petit frère._

 _\- Je ne suis pas ton petit frère._

 _\- Techniquement, si, opposa-t-elle._

 _Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et la coyote se mit à ronfler. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et se tourna vers Theo. Il regardait tout autour de lui._

 _\- Ta chambre n'a pas beaucoup changé. Beaucoup de BD, d'appareils électroniques. Mais elle est plus rangée qu'à l'époque. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Stiles ne s'en inquiétait pas. Les livres qui pouvaient lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur sa vocation étaient rangés ailleurs._

 _\- Pas mal, commenta-t-il en regardant les livres._

 _Un craquement se fit entendre dans le couloir et il sursauta. Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est juste le bois qui craque._

 _\- C'est que… Stiles, je suis inscrit au lycée de Beacon Hills._

 _\- Et ? demanda l'hyperactif, perdu._

 _\- J'ai donné mon vrai nom, je n'ai pas changé physiquement ou quoi que ce soit, et cela n'a pas alerté les autorités._

 _Stiles réalisa ce qu'il avait loupé, et étrangement, Theo le lui faisait remarquer._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que les autorités de Redding ne cherchent pas à me retrouver ? J'ai peu que ton shérif, s'il sait quelque chose, j'ai peur qu'il me pousse à me replonger dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas retourner à Redding._

 _Stiles hocha lentement la tête. En effet, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Theo avait perdu ses parents et disparu de Redding. Pourquoi personne ne cherchait à le retrouver ? Il s'était surement passé quelque chose._

 _Le gémissement de Malia les sortit de leurs pensées._

 _\- Je peux me renseigner, si tu veux, proposa Stiles, pensant surtout à prévenir les Winchester._

 _Theo sourit._

 _\- Ce serait cool, merci._

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te ramener il faut que je reste-_

 _\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais passer par la forêt. Bonne nuit, Stiles._

 _Theo lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la maison. Stiles alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clé et envoya immédiatement un message aux Winchester._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda son téléphone : les Winchester lui avaient répondu, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose concernant Theo. Stiles se leva et se changea. Malia secoua la tête, ensommeillée.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Faire un footing dans la forêt. Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner ? Bisous, je t'aime !

Malia enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller en grognant. Stiles dévala les escaliers, salua son père qui était dans le bureau et prit sa voiture pour se rendre au bunker.


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà, j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction :D Finalement je n'ai pas écouté le Saucisson des Ténèbres, on verra bien ce que ça donne xD Il y a plus de vingt chapitres :)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : I hope they protect us**

Dean ouvrit une page internet et la lut à Stiles.

\- L'affaire est restée locale. La police a lancé un avis de recherche local et prévoyait de l'étendre dans toute la Californie si Theo n'était pas retrouvé dans la semaine qui suivait.

\- Et après ? demanda Stiles, impatient.

\- Un adolescent a été retrouvé déchiqueté dans la forêt, répondit Sam. Le corps en lambeaux, le visage méconnaissable.

\- Ils ont retrouvé une gourmette sur laquelle était gravée un prénom : Lara. De nombreuses personnes ont témoigné en disant que cette gourmette était toujours autour du poignet de Theo. Le bijou apparaissait aussi sur les photos des Raeken, dans leur maison.

\- La police, d'après leurs dossiers, ne voulait pas créer la terreur dans la ville, déjà horrifiée à l'idée qu'une bête sauvage rôde toujours dans la forêt. Ils ont déclaré que la famille entière avait été tuée et ils ont tué un loup comme coupable. Personne n'a lancé un avis de disparition pour un autre jeune homme, Theo est donc officiellement mort pour les autorités de Redding.

\- Quelle belle bande de pourris, maugréa Dean.

Stiles s'appuya contre la table et ferma les yeux.

\- Un problème se pose : qui a tué cet ado ? Jake ?

\- C'est possible, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mordu pour en faire un deuxième Bêta plus obéissant ? interrogea Sam.

\- Ou alors, c'est Theo qui l'a tué, proposa Dean. Il tue un adolescent, se fait passer pour mort, et ainsi terrorise le reste de la Californie.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas cohérent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait venu m'en parler dans ce cas ?

\- Tu lui fais confiance maintenant ? déclara Dean, sèchement.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit de nuancer mon avis sur lui, répliqua Stiles sur la défensive. Je dis juste qu'il sait que je l'ai à l'œil. Il est conscient d'à quel point je suis malin. Si c'était vraiment une couverture, il ne m'en aurait pas parlé. Si c'était une couverture, j'aurais pensé qu'il m'en a parlé exprès pour gagner davantage encore ma confiance, faire celui qui n'est au courant de rien, sauf que j'ai observé Theo. Il n'agit pas comme ça. Il ne savait pas pour cet adolescent, fais-moi confiance.

Sam hocha la tête, suivi de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il était le plus proche de lui et c'était à leur demande qu'il s'était adouci et s'était rappelé qu'avant, ils étaient amis. Il discuta encore avec les Winchester avant de retourner à Beacon Hills.

Le soir du réveillon, Stiles mit un magnifique nœud papillon pailleté et argenté. Il savait que cela plairait à Lydia. Ils fêtaient le réveillon chez elle et elle avait réclamé que tout le monde soit pailleté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela avait être la grande fête, mieux que l'anniversaire de Lydia Martin, car il n'y avait qu'eux. Malia et lui arrivèrent les premiers. Malia avait mis des escarpins brillants d'or. Lydia leur ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère, derrière elle, arborait le même sourire.

\- Tu ressembles à une boule à facettes, Lydia, ricana Stiles.

Il entra dans la maison et se prit une tape derrière la nuque de Madame Martin.

\- Traite encore une fois ma fille de boule et tu vas voir !

Elle souriait. Stiles lui tendit le bouquet qu'il avait apporté.

\- Pour vous. Votre fille est magnifique, mais elle ne vous égale pas.

La femme rosit de plaisir. Elle prit le bouquet, remercia Stiles et partit dans la cuisine. Lydia lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Charmeur, va. Alors, elle ne te plait pas ma robe ?

Lydia était décidément la reine de la soirée. Sa robe argentée brillait de mille feux. Son décolleté et ses yeux brillaient eux aussi. Ils sortirent tous les trois sur la terrasse où l'air s'était beaucoup adouci depuis Noël. La mère de Lydia leur souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla pour fêter Nouvel An avec des amis. Lydia, Stiles et Malia furent vite rejoint par Kira et Scott. La japonaise portait une broche d'or, et Scott avait mis un pantalon disco. Stiles se tapa le front.

\- Scott, tu as ressorti… ce truc…

\- Il est très bien, ce pantalon ! se défendit l'Alpha.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte et Stiles quitta le salon d'extérieur pour aller ouvrir au nouveau venu. Il regarda son téléphone et ouvrit la porte. Lorsque l'invité se tourna vers lui, il sursauta.

\- Oh ! Theo, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Le jeune homme portait un loup masculin argenté qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

\- Ça me va bien, non ? demanda le loup, enthousiaste.

Stiles sourit et l'invita à entrer.

\- Le loup te donne un petit côté mystérieux.

\- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?

Stiles passa devant pour le guider.

\- Oh si !

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir la réaction de l'adolescent. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et après avoir salué le nouveau venu, Lydia rejoignit Stiles pour aller chercher les apéritifs.

\- Scott, je te laisse t'occuper de la musique, tu sais comment faire !

Ils n'étaient pas dans la cuisine depuis cinq minutes que la musique résonnait déjà au dehors. Stiles suivit les instructions de Lydia qui préparait les cocktails.

\- Il faut mettre les petits fours à réchauffer, le pain-surprise est prêt.

Elle caressa son épaule avant d'aller ouvrir aux deux cadets de la soirée, Mason et Liam qui entrèrent en dansant. Stiles sursauta au fou-rire soudain de la Banshee. Il passa sa tête hors de la cuisine et explosa de rire lui aussi en voyant la tenue des deux jeunes hommes. Mason portait, par-dessus son costume, un string clignotant de mille feux. Mais ce qui provoquait l'hilarité générale, c'était Liam. Lui aussi portait un pantalon disco. Il se regarda de haut en bas, ne comprenant pas la réaction de ses amis.

\- Mais enfin… Il est très bien ce pantalon !

Mason secoua la tête et tira sur son bras pour rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Lydia s'essuya délicatement les yeux et revint aider Stiles.

\- Ces deux-là… Alpha et Bêta et père et fils !

Stiles pouffa de rire lui aussi et prit le pain-surprise. Il le déposa sur la table, souriant toujours. Ses amis s'amusaient comme des fous, seul Theo était assis. Il se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- C'est bon, remercia Stiles. Profite de la soirée.

\- Pas si vous n'en profitez pas.

Il échangea un regard avec Theo.

\- On arrive.

Lydia avait prévu un buffet sucré-salé, des cocktails, un punch, et pour Minuit, du champagne. Certains buvaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient. De temps en temps, Stiles saisissait l'iPod pour mettre la chenille, la macarena et d'autres musiques dans ce genre-là. Soudain, Lydia se leva, passa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et s'approcha de l'iPod. Stiles et elle échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Tu es prêt, Stiles ?

L'hyperactif tira sur ses muscles, se leva pour plier ses genoux plusieurs fois.

\- Prêt !

Lydia lui adressa un clin d'œil et mit la musique en route. Les autres sursautèrent et Scott se frappa le front de la main.

\- Oh non, ils recommencent…

Mason frappa dans ses mains frénétiquement et se leva pour danser le Madison avec Stiles et Lydia, déjà à fond, enchainant les pas. Theo baissa le regard sur leurs pieds, les suivant des yeux.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on danse ça ?

Entre deux pas, et deux frappés de mains, Stiles fit signe à Theo de se lever.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer !

Theo se mit à ses côtés et essaya de le suivre. Mais il percuta l'hyperactif qui se mit à rire. Theo grogna, agacé.

\- J'y arrive pas.

Stiles sourit et s'arrêta pour lui tendre ses mains.

\- Viens.

Theo serra ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux fixant leurs pieds. Stiles comptait les temps pour qu'il démarre au bon moment.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Theo plongea son regard mystérieux accentué par le loup dans les yeux caramel de Stiles. L'hyperactif sourit et démarra.

\- Suis-moi… 1, 2, 3 hey !

Theo, concentré sur la voix de Stiles et grâce à ses mains dans les siennes sur les mouvements, prit progressivement le rythme. Lydia et Mason dansaient aussi ensemble à présent. Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Voilà, c'est bien !

Il relâcha sa pression sur les mains de Theo, restant simplement paumes contre paumes, continuant à se fixer. Stiles improvisa un tour, coupant brièvement le contact physique et visuel avec Theo. Mais à peine eut-il à nouveau accroché son regard à celui de Theo que le loup saisit ses mains.

\- Me lâche pas.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Ce masque le dérangeait, il l'empêchait de connaitre avec exactitude l'expression du visage de Theo.

\- Sinon je vais perdre le rythme.

Alors Stiles continua à danser, ne lâchant plus ses mains.

Lydia, toujours aussi guillerette, proposa un nouveau jeu. Elle s'assit délicatement à côté de Theo et Stiles.

\- On fait un « je n'ai jamais » ?

Liam se redressa d'un coup et commença à tanguer.

\- Wow, ça tourne…

Mason serra son épaule pour le tenir droit.

\- J'suis partante ! s'exclama Kira en prenant son verre.

Ils expliquèrent les règles à Malia et commencèrent le jeu. Lydia avait téléchargé une application pour éviter la panne d'inspiration.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon !

La blonde vénitienne sourit de toutes ses dents. Evidemment, toutes les filles présentes prirent une gorgée, y compris Mason, mais ce qui les surpris tous c'est lorsque Stiles prit son verre. Theo, qui avait retiré son masque, le regardait surpris. Lydia sourit en coin, visiblement au courant de ce petit écart.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Scott. Qui ça ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de déraper en soirée ?

\- Non, répondit Scott très innocemment.

\- C'était en vacances, pendant une fête sur la plage. On avait bien bu et il était plutôt mignon.

Mason sourit et se tourna vers Theo.

\- Et toi, Theo ? Jamais de mec ?

Liam se retint de glousser. Son meilleur ami n'était décidément pas très fin dans son approche. Theo secoua la tête et repris son masque pour le mettre sur ses yeux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas embrassé de mec.

Stiles se pencha sur lui pour lui prendre son loup.

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas te cacher là derrière !

Il évita les mains de Theo qui voulait récupérer son accessoire et le mit, commençant à danser.

\- Allez, on continue, dit Lydia en tendant son téléphone à Malia. A toi de lire !

Malia se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'ai jamais chanté en public.

Stiles et Lydia prirent leurs verres sans dire un mot et trinquèrent.

\- Vous avez chanté en public ? demanda Kira pour en savoir plus.

\- A l'enterrement de mon père, dit Lydia.

\- A l'enterrement de ma mère, répondit Stiles en reposant son verre.

Stiles croisa le regard de Theo. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la présence des autres le bloquait, visiblement. Malia passa le téléphone à Mason pour qu'il dissipe rapidement la gêne avec une nouvelle question. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu as mis spécial romantique, Lydia, ou quoi ?

\- J'ai mis quelques filtres, oui, avoua la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai jamais gardé mes sentiments amoureux secrets.

Theo, Lydia, Stiles et Liam burent une gorgée. Scott pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi, répondit le chasseur en se levant, son verre toujours à la main.

Il se mit à se déhancher sur la musique, regardant sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été très secrète sur ce qu'elle ressentait : Parrish, Jackson. Il savait qu'elle voyait dans cette question le fait d'avoir le courage de se mettre à nu devant la personne aimée.

\- Lydia sait que tu l'aimais, donc ce n'est pas ça, continua l'Alpha.

Lydia essaya de le faire taire d'un regard, mais il était lancé.

\- Malia, c'est pareil…

Malia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais on s'aimait pas vraiment, Scott.

Mason se frotta le visage, sentant que le jeu tournait mal.

\- Alors qui ? demanda Scott, n'ayant visiblement toujours pas réalisé le malaise qu'il avait créé.

Stiles pivota face à lui et on pouvait voir ses yeux plissés derrière le loup.

\- Si j'avais eu envie de t'en parler, Scott, je l'aurais fait, dans sentiments secrets, il y a secrets, alors je ne vais pas te le dire maintenant, qu'ils soient actuels ou non, t'as compris ?

Et ne laissant pas à Scott le temps de répondre, il prit un plat vide posé sur la table basse.

\- Je vais ranger ça.

Stiles traversa rapidement le couloir et posa le plat sur la table de la cuisine. Il regarda son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche en soufflant.

\- Lydia a arrêté le jeu.

Il se tourna vers Theo, appuyé contre le cadran de la porte.

\- Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Nous manipuler à travers un jeu.

Theo souriait. Lorsque Stiles sortit une nouvelle fois son téléphone de sa poche, il s'approcha et posa sa main dessus. Stiles retira brusquement la sienne.

\- Ne touche pas à ça !

Theo leva les mains en signe de paix, souriant toujours.

\- Et si, pour une fois, pour une soirée, tu l'oubliais ton téléphone, hmm ?

Stiles soupira et finit par se détendre et par esquisser un sourire lui aussi.

\- T'as raison.

Il éteignit son téléphone et suivit Theo pour aller retrouver les autres.

Stiles et Theo avaient décidé de ne pas participer aux jeux de leurs amis. De temps en temps, ils acceptaient un tour de « action, vérité ou vodka ? », puis ils continuaient à discuter, assis au bord de la piscine.

\- Redding est une ville magnifique, tu y as déjà été ?

Stiles sourit. Il avait beaucoup voyagé avec les Winchester, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils faisaient rarement du tourisme. Le tourisme, avec Dean, se résumait à goûter les hamburgers de différentes villes et restaurants.

\- J'adorerais. Et faire un road trip aussi, partir sans penser à rien, juste à s'éclater, à faire de nouvelles découvertes. Lâcher prise, quoi !

Theo souriait. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Le regard de Theo se voila soudain. Il baissa la tête, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- Lara rêvait de faire le tour du Monde. Elle rêvait de la France, de la Belgique, de la Place Rouge en Russie.

Stiles tendit la main, hésitant, puis la posa sur l'épaule de Theo pour le réconforter.

\- Tu sais, Theo, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer comme ça.

\- Je me sens coupable parfois, tu sais.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait même très bien. Stiles déglutit.

\- Quand ma mère est morte, mon père s'est mis à boire.

Theo se raidit. Il l'écoutait attentivement, n'osant pas relever la tête, de peur qu'il se braque.

\- Il devenait… violent, alors j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez les McCall.

Theo avança sa main et la posa sur celle de Stiles, toujours crispée sur son épaule. Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Un jour, il m'a hurlé dessus. Que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte, que je l'avais tuée avec mon hyperactivité, qu'il aurait préféré que je meurs à sa place.

Stiles frissonna en se remémorant la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia où le punch lui avait fait revivre ce terrible moment. Theo se retourna vivement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas le droit de te mettre une chose pareille sur la conscience !

Stiles esquissa un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules.

\- Mais il l'a fait et je m'en suis voulu. Longtemps. Mais c'est pareil pour toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec Lara. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant et tu n'étais pas en mesure de gérer ce qui s'est passé.

Il se racla la gorge et dégagea sa main que Theo tenait toujours.

\- Cela ne nous les ramènera pas de nous sentir coupable.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, pensant aux anges et combien il les avait priés à l'époque. « Bande de trous du cul », pensa-t-il.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, si ce n'est que des conneries, mais j'espère, j'espère vraiment, que de là où elles sont, elles veillent sur nous, et que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elles.

Stiles cligna des yeux face au silence soudain de Theo. Il se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Theo le fixait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh Stiles !

L'hyperactif se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'était approché d'eux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lydia m'a donné une action.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Ben action !

Il poussa violemment Stiles et Theo, qui tombèrent comme des pierres dans la piscine. Stiles remonta à la surface en grognant.

\- Lydia !

\- Oui ? minauda-t-elle.

Theo était hilare.

\- Je suis bien content de vous avoir trouvé.

\- Eh les amis ! s'exclama Kira en se levant d'un bond. Il va être Minuit ! 5… 4… 3... 2… 1…

\- BONNE ANNEE !

Des feux d'artifice montèrent dans le ciel des jardins voisins, explosaient de couleur, se reflétant dans la piscine de Lydia. La blonde vénitienne s'accroupit au bord de la piscine pour venir serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Bonne année Stiles, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, alors que leurs amis chantaient plus fort que jamais.

\- Bonne année Lydia !

Le cri de Lydia fut vite tu par l'eau de la piscine lorsqu'elle bascula dedans.


	15. Chapter 14

Voilà, j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction :D Finalement je n'ai pas écouté le Saucisson des Ténèbres, on verra bien ce que ça donne xD Il y a plus de vingt chapitres :)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Mum, give me a sign**

Stiles embrassa sa sœur sur le front, qui grommela. Il sourit, attendri. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, son père n'était pas là. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas encore rentré du commissariat, mais un mot sur le frigo lui indiqua le contraire : _Je suis allé au cimetière. Bisous. Papa._ Stiles sourit. Il devait aller acheter un bouquet, mais lui aussi irait voir sa mère plus tard. Il sortit de la maison et démarra Roscoe en sifflotant. Aujourd'hui, il allait souhaiter une bonne année aux Winchester, puis il aiderait Kevin pour la tablette de Dieu. Ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui pour préparer un bon dîner à son père avec Malia, et il commencerait enfin ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Il se gara non loin du bunker et marcha tranquillement les quelques mètres qui lui restait. Il haussa les sourcils lorsque Castiel lui ouvrit.

\- Castiel ? Salut, bonne année !

\- Oui, bonne année, répondit l'Ange en l'étreignant brièvement. Entre, Stiles.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Il descendit rapidement les marches, déposa ses affaires et enleva son blouson.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, tout en regardant son téléphone.

\- Suis-moi, Sam et Dean sont au sous-sol.

Aie. Le sous-sol signifiait qu'ils retenaient quelqu'un dans le donjon. Ou qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'important dans les archives. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le donjon, Sam les attendait.

\- Stiles, salua-t-il. Bonne année.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, sourit le jeune homme. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Dean est à l'intérieur. Avec Jake.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez capturé Jake ?

\- On a retrouvé sa trace cette nuit. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la forêt de Beacon Hills. On a eu beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser, Castiel a dû nous venir en aide.

\- Mais merde, Sam, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?

\- On a essayé, figure-toi, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

\- C'est Theo… Il m'a conseillé de laisser mon téléphone de côté, le temps du Réveillon.

Sam fronça brièvement les sourcils, puis balaya son explication de la main.

\- Peu importe, j'étais contre le fait de te déranger hier soir, c'est Dean qui a insisté. Prépare-toi, il est d'une humeur de chien.

\- Super comme début d'année… marmonna-t-il.

Sam ouvrit le donjon et les invita à entrer. Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se plaçant à la gauche de Sam. Il observa Jake de haut en bas. Il était comme Ethan le lui avait décrit : le tatouage sur l'avant-bras gauche, la forte musculature, les cheveux de jais coiffés en arrière en queue de cheval. Et surtout, des yeux gris et extrêmement froids. Il souriait à Stiles, un sourire insupportable.

\- Heyyy, salut beau gosse. On s'est croisé dans la forêt, une fois, je crois.

Dean se tourna enfin vers Stiles, les yeux plissés.

\- Tétais où, toi ? grogna-t-il à l'intention de Stiles.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la défense de l'hyperactif, mais le plus jeune fut plus rapide.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Dean. Alors, Jake, tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut entendre ? continua le jeune chasseur en se rapprochant de l'Alpha.

Jake le regarda effrontément, continuant à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir mon minou ?

Dean lui mit un coup de poing.

\- Aoutch… c'est pas très gentil, ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher ici ? assena l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Mon poulain, répondit Jake en léchant la goutte de sang perlant sur sa lèvre, alors que la blessure s'était refermée.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Sam.

Jake le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

\- Je sais qu'il saura ruser alors je peux bien vous le dire. Theo et moi, on fait équipe, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes passés à côté de ça ?

Dean et Stiles échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu mens, répondit l'adolescent, sèchement.

\- Theo est cruel, avide de pouvoir, et surtout très intelligent. Il m'a mené progressivement ici. Le but était que nous n'arrivions pas en même temps ici, pour vous piéger. Il vous aura et il me retrouvera.

Stiles le frappa lui aussi et Sam décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

\- Castiel, reste ici avec lui, dit-il en attrapant le poignet de Stiles. Dean, viens. Dean !

Le chasseur lança un dernier regard assassin et emplit de dégoût au loup garou et suivit son frère. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et posèrent tous les mains dessus d'un même mouvement.

\- Il bluff, dit Stiles.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Dean.

\- Peut-être un peu des deux.

Stiles et Dean regardèrent Sam.

\- Theo s'est peut-être associé à Jake, mais il a réalisé à quel point cela le mettait en danger. C'est pour ça qu'il demande votre aide.

\- Il nous l'aurait dit si c'était le cas, opposa Stiles.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, t'es amoureux de lui ou quoi, là ?

Stiles se redressa pour faire face au chasseur.

\- T'as fini de me gueuler dessus ? Je dis juste que Theo n'est pas aussi tordu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne l'as plus vu depuis des années !

\- Mais tu crois pas que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il se confie à moi ? Je l'ai manipulé !

\- Et s'il a fait de même avec toi ? Je te préviens, Stiles, Theo ne compte pas dans notre marché !

\- Arrêtez, ça suffit !

La puissante voix de l'Ange les fit sursauter tous les trois. Castiel avait les sourcils froncés de colère.

\- Nous n'avancerons pas en nous brisant ainsi.

Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Tant que Jake est ici, quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont ralentis. Je me doute que Theo agisse seul.

Il soupira.

\- Jake m'a dit que Theo a fait des choses. Des choses graves. Stiles, tu dois redoubler de vigilance tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il en est.

\- Oui, marmonna Stiles.

\- Stiles, reprit Sam d'une voix douce, on était d'accord. Toute créature surnaturelle ne faisant pas partie de ta petite bande doit être éliminée.

\- Je sais, vous avez raison, répondit l'adolescent en relevant la tête. Je vais redoubler de vigilance.

 _Flash Back_

 _Theo alluma le sapin et sourit, les yeux brillants des lumières clignotantes que Stiles avait installé. Il passait le 24 au soir tout seul, mais il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il s'assit sur un des poufs et resta là, son chocolat chaud posé sur la table basse. Au bout de longues minutes, il prit son téléphone, fit défiler son répertoire, et s'arrêta sur Stiles. Il cliqua, puis hésita au moment d'appuyer sur appeler. Son autre main tapait nerveusement sur la table basse. Il devait l'appeler. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, ça pouvait tout changer._

 _\- Eh merde…_

 _Il verrouilla son téléphone et le laissa tomber sur le tapis. Il mit de la musique de Noël et s'allongea sur le canapé, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sapin scintillant chaleureusement._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Stiles mit les roses blanches dans le vase en face de lui où son père avait mis des roses rouges. Il s'assit devant la tombe en resserrant son blouson contre lui.

\- Bonne année maman !

Il sourit et posa sa main sur la pierre froide.

\- Cette année, on a fêté nouvel an chez Lydia. C'était une belle soirée rien qu'entre nous, une belle soirée…

Il regarda la photo de sa mère et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai… j'ai peur, maman. Envoi-moi un signe, s'il te plaît. J'ai à nouveau l'impression que tout m'échappe, que je vais perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il adressa un regard en coin à la photo.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime avoir le contrôle.

Il se frotta les yeux et frissonna.

\- Papa et Malia m'attendent, c'est moi qui prépare le repas ce soir.

Stiles se leva et se tourna vers l'entrée du cimetière. Theo entra dans le cimetière et Stiles se raidit. Il venait certainement se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur. Lorsque le loup releva la tête, il sourit.

\- Salut, Stiles.

\- Salut.

Theo le fixait en continuant à sourire. Stiles devait se ressaisir, ne pas montrer la méfiance qui pointait à nouveau, Theo le sentirait immédiatement. En réalité, il se sentait en colère contre lui. S'il s'était trompé une fois de plus, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Peut-être même qu'il se sentirait… trahi par Theo. Trahi une fois de plus.

\- Tu viens voir Lara, je suppose, sourit Stiles.

Theo lui montra les deux fleurs qu'il avait en main.

\- J'en ai apporté une pour ta mère.

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit encore. Surtout ne pas flancher, mains continuer malgré tout à gagner sa confiance.

\- C'est très gentil, merci.

\- C'est normal, j'aimais beaucoup Claudia.

Stiles hocha la tête et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois rentrer. Malia et mon père m'attendent.

\- Pas de soucis, on se voit un de ces jours ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres.

\- Sûrement pas avant la reprise des cours. Bon, j'y vais !

\- Stiles, attends.

L'hyperactif crissa sur le sol de graviers.

\- Ouais ?

\- Mon t-shirt, il t'a plu ?

La tension remonta d'un cran. Stiles se retint de grogner.

\- Oui, je le mettrais quand il fera plus beau.

\- D'accord, je pensais que tu étais un meilleur enquêteur.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Imperceptiblement, il posa sa main sur le poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Mais Theo sourit.

\- Ben oui, la gourmette. Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais simplement t'offrir le t-shirt.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai.

Theo baissa les yeux sur le poignet de Stiles.

\- Tu la portes toujours, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Stiles inspira profondément.

\- Salut Theo.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. Quelque chose clochait.

Stiles fut félicité par Malia et son père pour l'excellent repas qu'il leur avait préparé, mais il avait été incapable de profiter de sa soirée. Assis devant ses devoirs, le regard perdu dans le vide, il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'éléments. Il rangea ses affaires et commença à faire des fiches qu'il colla sur son mur. Il les relia avec des fils : Jake, Theo, le t-shirt, les parents de Theo, Ethan… Il essayait de relier tout cela, de comprendre, passant encore et encore dans sa tête ce que lui avait dit Theo, ce que lui avait dit Ethan les moments passés ensemble, ce qu'il savait de son voyage jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Oui, quelque chose clochait, il lui manquait un élément. Un élément qui ferait en sorte que les différents éléments arrêtent de s'entrecouper. Il arracha tout en retenant un cri de rage et alla se coucher. Il regarda son téléphone avant de s'endormir.


	16. Chapter 15

Voilà, j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction :D Finalement je n'ai pas écouté le Saucisson des Ténèbres, on verra bien ce que ça donne xD Il y a plus de vingt chapitres :)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Always together**

Stiles entra dans le lycée, les yeux gonflés. Il avait une fois de plus passer la nuit à cogiter sur Theo. Il en avait parlé avec les Winchester, mais Jake refusait de leur en dire plus. Ils le retenaient, l'affaiblissaient, mais le loup était particulièrement résistant. Les Winchester étaient d'accord avec lui, il devait en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où Theo avait quitté Redding et son arrivée à Beacon Hills. Une rencontre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas à qui ils devaient faire confiance, Theo, Jake, aucun des deux…

Il se rendit machinalement dans la bibliothèque pour y finir ses devoirs avant que les cours commencent. Il était totalement débordé, perdu dans ses priorités. Il s'assit à une table et vida ses affaires sur la table. Il sursauta lorsqu'on tapa sur son épaule.

\- Theo. Salut.

L'adolescent semblait inquiet.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Stiles perdit le sourire de façade qu'il avait placé sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute.

Theo regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

\- Pas ici, viens.

Il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de répliquer et attrapa son bras pour l'emmener entre les étagères.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Theo ? s'agaça Stiles en se dégageant.

Le loup inspira profondément.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Malia tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai suivie alors qu'elle marchait dans la forêt.

Stiles se retint de justesse de se mettre à hurler dans toute la bibliothèque et de plaquer Theo contre l'étagère derrière lui. Son regard suffisait à montrer sa colère.

\- Tu as quoi ? Bordel, mais pourquoi tu traques ma sœur ?

\- Elle se baladait seule dans la forêt.

Malia avait voulu se rendre là où elle avait eu l'accident de voiture dans lequel étaient mortes sa petite sœur et sa mère.

\- Ce qu'elle fait avant de venir en cours ne te regarde pas, ne t'approche pas d'elle !

Theo recula d'un pas, puis fronça les sourcils, reprenant de la contenance.

\- Stiles, je ne la traquais pas, je veillais sur elle.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Ecoute. J'ai vu celle qu'on appelle la Louve du Désert. Je ne peux plus te le cacher, enchaîna rapidement Theo pour que Stiles ne le coupe pas. Malia est peut-être en danger, j'ai vu la Louve du Désert et on m'a parlé d'elle.

\- Qui t'en a parlé ?

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Si Malia était en danger et que Theo était capable de l'aider à la protéger, cela passait avant tout.

\- Une chasseuse. Et-

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? demanda sèchement Stiles.

\- Tu me détestais. J'aurais pu te parler avec la plus grande sincérité possible, dire quelque chose qui protégerait ta sœur, tu m'aurais envoyé bouler ! Tu aurais inventé, je sais pas, que j'étais associée avec elle, en plus de faire équipe avec Jake !

\- Et c'est le cas ?

Stiles se redressa de toute sa hauteur lorsque Theo montra les crocs.

\- Theo.

Mais le loup garou tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque en bousculant un groupe de jeunes filles. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, même si les crocs du jeune homme l'avaient laissé particulièrement inquiet. Il rangea ses affaires en fourrant tout dans son sac et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque à la recherche de Malia. Il trouva sa sœur devant son casier en train de discuter avec Lydia. Il se jeta sur la coyote garou.

\- Malia, tu vas bien ?

Elle poussa un grognement et se dégagea.

\- Stiles, lâche-moi. Oui, ça va, Theo ne m'a rien fait, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête.

Lydia chercha le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que sait exactement Theo, mais il a vu la Louve du Désert, Malia. Elle est toujours à ta recherche.

La jeune fille déglutit et ferma doucement son casier.

\- Tu penses qu'il est avec elle ?

Il ne pouvait pas trop en dire. Il choisit de détourner la conversation.

\- Je pense que tu es en danger. Malia, tu dois me promettre que tu seras prudente. Si Theo sait quelque chose qui peut m'aider à te protéger, je vais lui demander de m'en dire plus. Malia. Sois prudente, tu entends ?

Lydia serra l'épaule de Stiles, inquiète elle aussi. La cloche sonna et Stiles embrassa les joues de ses deux protégées.

\- Je vais en cours, on se retrouve à la pause.

Il tourna les talons pour aller en cours, n'ayant qu'une hâte : que l'heure passe en un claquement de doigts.

Stiles rangea ses affaires sous le regard mécontent du coach. Quand il l'appela, il fit la sourde oreille pour aller ranger ses affaires dans son casier et retrouver Malia. Mais c'est Theo qu'il percuta en tournant dans le couloir. Son sac tomba et des feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Theo baissa les yeux et s'accroupit pour ramasser les affaires du chasseur. Stiles se baissa lui aussi et observa Theo. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Theo était pâle et ses vêtements étaient sales.

\- Theo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, marmonna le jeune homme en lui tendant ses affaires.

Il se relevèrent et Theo regarda enfin l'hyperactif.

\- Je suis désolé, Theo. Pour tout à l'heure. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était m'aider.

\- Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, à présent, assena le loup, sèchement.

\- C'est le cas. J'ai peur pour Malia, ça me fait dire des conneries.

Il tendit sa main à Theo.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

Theo regarda sa main puis la serra.

\- Oui, je te pardonne.

Stiles lui sourit et continua son chemin vers son casier. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message aux Winchester : _Theo peut m'aider à protéger Malia. C'est ma sœur, Dean. Cela passe avant tout._

 _Le lendemain_

Stiles attendait patiemment devant le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. Il savait déjà où il allait faire son stage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée : le commissariat. Son terrain de jeu étant petit, le cluedo, son jeu de société préféré. Un rêve de petit garçon. Son père allait l'avoir dans les pattes à son grand désespoir. Theo avait accepté de l'aider à localiser la louve du désert. Par la même occasion, il en apprendrait peut-être plus sur lui. Il secoua la tête. Malia avant tout. Si la louve du Désert, cette meurtrière, arrivait jusqu'à Beacon Hills, ce serait pire que tout. Il aurait finalement dû laisser Peter en vie, au moins le temps de lui soutirer des informations sur cette salope. Il regarda son téléphone et soupira.

\- Stiles ?

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle d'attente de la conseillère où se tenait Theo. Le loup lui sourit.

\- Tu viens aussi déposer ton dossier pour ton stage ?

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec la conseillère.

Theo s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu vas faire ton stage ?

\- Au commissariat de Beacon Hills, répondit fièrement Stiles.

Il y avait de quoi être fier, il avait obtenu ce stage sans être pistonné. Theo haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Moi aussi ! C'est cool, ça, qu'on ait été accepté tous les deux.

De mieux en mieux. Le destin voulait vraiment qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais la conseillère d'orientation ouvrit la porte.

\- Stiles, c'est à toi.

L'hyperactif se leva et entra dans le bureau.


	17. Chapter 16

Voilà, j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction :D Finalement je n'ai pas écouté le Saucisson des Ténèbres, on verra bien ce que ça donne xD Il y a plus de vingt chapitres :)

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : I can't believe it finally happend**

Le week-end passa très rapidement pour Stiles et Theo. En tout cas, l'hyperactif n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, il avait repensé à tout ce temps passé, plus jeune, au commissariat. Il s'était posé pour penser à son avenir, décidé à se remettre sérieusement à ses études, mais il ne pouvait oublier ce que lui avaient dit les Winchester lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une fois qu'on était entré en contact avec le Monde surnaturel, une fois qu'on avait commencé la chasse, il n'y avait plus moyen d'en sortir. Il se demandait s'il pourrait combiner son rêve de travailler dans la police et la chasse. Comme un agent double. Il se mit à rire, tout en continuant à préparer ses affaires pour son premier jour de stage. C'était parti pour un mois. Son responsable de stage, et apparemment celui de Theo aussi, était le nouvel adjoint du shérif, celui qui remplaçait Parrish. Stiles mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta la maison, fermant à clé derrière lui, son père n'était pas encore revenu de sa soirée de garde. Il le croisa sur la route et fut soulagé de ne pas le voir sur place. Il ne voulait pas qu'on croit qu'il était favorisé, il tenait à faire ses preuves. Lorsqu'il entra dans le commissariat, Theo était déjà là et attendait l'adjoint Randy.

\- Salut Stiles, ça va ?

\- Super et toi ?

\- Oui, sourit le loup. J'espère que ce sera pas « Stiles, Theo, un café s'il vous plait ».

\- Aucune chance, les policiers sont consciencieux ici.

Theo donna un coup de coude à Stiles.

\- Eh, tu te souviens quand on devait dormir chez toi et que Melissa nous a déposé ici, Scott et moi ? Le bordel que t'avais foutu dans les archives.

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude en retour.

\- Ça ne s'est passé comme ça : on jouait à cache-cache et j'ai voulu me glisser entre deux étagères. J'ai trébuché et je me suis rattrapé à des dossiers, voilà tout !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. L'arrivée de l'adjoint les sortit de leurs souvenirs.

\- Bonjour jeunes hommes ! Alors, Stiles et Theo, c'est ça ?

L'adjoint sourit derrière les dossiers de stage.

\- Stilinski… c'est toi le fils du shérif ?

Il regarda Stiles. L'hyperactif sourit et croisa les bras.

\- Considérez-moi comme n'importe quel stagiaire, surtout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le shérif m'a déjà briefé. Bon, on va commencer par la visite des locaux.

\- On connait déjà, répondirent les adolescents.

Le jeune agent sourit.

\- Comme n'importe quels stagiaires, hmm ? Allez, suivez-moi, on va commencer par les archives.

Stiles et Theo éclatèrent de rire.

Ce matin-là, Stiles arriva au commissariat de mauvaise humeur. Theo lui avait donné peu d'information sur la louve du désert en fin de compte et il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir où pouvait bien être cette pouffiasse. Ils ne savaient rien sur elle, rien du tout, à part que c'était une tueuse et que ses méthodes étaient… eh bien, non, ils ne savaient rien. Etait-elle mortelle, immortelle ? A quel point avait-elle des pouvoirs de Coyote ? Rien, rien du tout. Theo lui avait dit qu'elle se baladait avec des armes, mais que faisait une créature comme elle avec des armes ? Les griffes ne suffisaient-elles pas ? Theo, debout derrière le bureau, lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Salut !

\- Salut, maugréa l'hyperactif en déposa son sac derrière le bureau.

Theo fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun, répondit sèchement le jeune chasseur.

Lorsqu'il s'était leva, Malia était déjà partie pour son stage dans une parfumerie. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille, Stiles la suppliant d'être prudente. La jeune fille, agacée, s'était mise en colère et Stiles était parti au quart de tour, lui rappelant une fois de plus tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà risqué ensemble.

Il soupira et s'appuya sur le bureau à côté de Theo.

\- J'ai mal dormi. Et toi ?

Theo lui montra ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, murmura-t-il.

Ah oui. Il avait déjà préparé ses affaires dans le cas où il lui faudrait venir en aide à l'un de ses amis.

\- Salut les jeunes !

L'adjoint posa un tas de dossiers devant eux.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ce que vous allez ranger ce matin. Ce sont des contraventions.

Stiles et Theo échangèrent un regard blasé.

\- Faites pas la tête, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Ce soir, vous êtes de garde.

Alors que Stiles se retint de justesse de sauter de joie, Theo ne semblait pas enthousiasmé par l'idée.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Stiles. De garde ? Nous ?

L'adjoint sourit.

\- Oui, vous deux. Je serais joignable à n'importe quel moment s'il y a un problème, mais je vais vous expliquer toute la procédure, le mode de fonctionnement lorsqu'on est de garde. Rangez un maximum de contraventions, je viens tout vous expliquer tout à l'heure. Vous aurez votre après-midi de libre.

L'adjoint tourna les talons et Stiles donna un coup dans l'épaule de Theo.

\- Oh, c'est quoi cette tête ? C'est super, on va être de garde !

Theo se mordillait la lèvre et fixait ses mains.

\- C'est la pleine lune, Stiles… J'ai peur de te faire du mal.

\- Maiiiis non ! Aucun risque, j'emmènerais tout mon mathos pour attacher les chiens trop énervés, et tu sais te contrôler, non ?

Stiles était excité à l'idée de passer une nuit de garde mais Theo lui maintenait les pieds sur terre. Oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait tenir un loup garou, le maintenir humain, mais on parlait de Theo et donc d'un potentiel ennemi. Il emmènerait beaucoup de matériel.

\- J'ai déjà tenu Scott, ça devrait aller, finit-il de le rassurer.

Ils se mirent au travail, Theo n'était toujours pas très convaincu.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du commissariat, ils n'avaient pas fini de s'occuper des contraventions. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur après-midi pour faire des recherches sur la louve du Désert chez l'hyperactif, se reposer, et s'occuper de la paperasse pendant leur garde. Theo monta dans la Jeep de Stiles et tapota son épaule.

\- Ah, je suis content de venir chez toi.

\- Ma chambre bordélique t'a manqué ? ricana Stiles en prenant la direction de sa maison.

\- Tu t'es amélioré, je trouve, le rassura Theo.

Stiles secoua la tête en riant. Il gara la jeep dans l'allée et invita Theo à le suivre. Ils préparèrent rapidement des sandwichs et montèrent dans la chambre du chasseur pour se mettre au travail. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de ce qu'ils savaient sur les coyote garou, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Theo feuilletait le bestiaire, impressionné par toutes ces connaissances amassées. Stiles, lui tapait sur internet toutes sortes de phrase, de mots, par association d'idées, espérant trouver un article sur la mère de Malia. Les articles sur leur accident ne suffisaient pas et Malia n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de la nuit de l'accident, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était si soudainement transformée. Elle refusait d'en parler, d'ailleurs. Stiles fit rouler sa tête pour détendre sa nuque, les yeux fermés.

\- J'en peux plus… Jamais on trouvera quelque chose.

Theo posa une main sur ses jambes en tailleur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Stiles. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

\- La chasseuse que tu as rencontré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur la Louve du Désert ?

\- Que cette femme était un spectre. Elle la traque depuis des années, sans réussir à l'avoir. Je pense qu'elle est très dangereuse.

\- Merci de me rassurer.

Theo serra sa jambe.

\- On va protéger Malia, t'inquiète pas.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Theo lui sourit en retour, puis baissa les yeux. Son sourire se ternit.

\- Stiles, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Stiles-

L'hyperactif sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra sur son bureau. Il enleva l'ordinateur de ses genoux et se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit d'où provenait le message. Il l'ouvrit et lut ce qu'il contenait. Il soupira de soulagement et une larme roula sur sa joue. Theo fronça les sourcils.

\- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui. Il souriait.

\- Ça va. Ça va, je suis désolé, est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver ce soir ? J'aimerais être seul.

Theo hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en silence. Stiles le vit partir vers la forêt, les mains dans les poches. Il enleva toutes les affaires posées sur son lit et se laissa lourdement tombé dessus, relisant encore et encore le message tant espéré.

* * *

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	18. Chapter 17

Ennnnnnfiiiiiiiiiiiiin, mon chapitre tant attendu ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur celui-ci !

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : The sun, the moon the truth**

 _Point de vue interne_

Je soupirai à nouveau. Je me sentais plané, je réalisais le poids énorme qu'il venait de m'enlever des épaules.

Derek.

Par un simple message, Derek avait soulagé mon esprit, mon cœur. Derek venait d'améliorer sensiblement ma vie : _Louve du Désert éradiquée. Malia est sauvée. Au revoir, Stiles._

Je l'avais attendu. Je l'avais vraiment longtemps attendu, je n'ai jamais désespéré de recevoir ce message, de vois son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Ma patience, mon travail sur moi avait payé. Enfin…

 _Flash Back_

 _Derek sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son odeur au bas de l'immeuble. Il suivit sa course dans les escaliers, puis se tourna vers la porte du loft lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Stiles se tenait là, le souffle court, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'orage grondait au dehors._

 _\- Stiles, souffla Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su ?_

 _L'hyperactif inspira profondément et entra dans le loft, toujours dégoulinant de pluie._

 _\- Je t'ai vu en ville. Pourquoi es-tu encore à Beacon Hills ? Tu ne pars plus avec Braeden ?_

 _Derek s'approcha de lui. L'adolescent semblait malade. Il sentait le chagrin et la peur._

 _\- Nous partons demain matin._

 _\- Pourquoi ? murmura Stiles, déçu. Pourquoi tu es revenu si c'est pour partir à nouveau…_

 _Il perdit l'équilibre et Derek le rattrapa de justesse._

 _\- Tu es tout tremblant ! Viens t'assoir, il faut te sécher._

 _Stiles s'assit sur le canapé et Derek lui chercha une serviette. Il posa également une tasse de café sur la table basse._

 _\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _Stiles laissa échapper un rire amer. Il resserra la serviette sur ses épaules. Il avait la tête baissée et refusait de regarder le loup garou._

 _\- J'ai peur. Putain, Derek, tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai peur._

 _\- De quoi ? demanda Derek, confus._

 _Stiles releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux caramel étaient embués de larmes._

 _\- De tout ! T'as jamais été l'Alpha parfait, t'as fait plein d'erreur, des saloperies, mais bordel, qui va protéger Beacon Hills une fois que tu seras parti ? Qui va veiller sur nous ? Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir protéger les personnes que j'aime ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée._

 _Derek cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, les mots refusant de franchir ses lèvres._

 _\- Scott est toujours là, réussit-il à articuler._

 _\- Scott, répéta Stiles dans un rire moqueur._

 _Derek baissa les yeux sur les mains tremblantes de l'hyperactif. Il les prit et les serra. Stiles ferma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes, puis se dégagea et passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et combattre la fatigue._

 _\- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Sans toi, on est perdu._

 _\- Stiles, je ne pense pas que-_

 _\- Je dois faire quelque chose, le coupa le plus jeune, le regard dans le vide. Je dois trouver un moyen de me défendre, d'agir moi aussi sur cette putain de ville._

 _Derek alla chercher une feuille et y nota quelque chose. Il tendit ensuite le papier à Stiles._

 _\- C'est mon nouveau numéro. Tu pourras m'appeler en cas de problème._

 _Il sourit et rangea le numéro dans sa poche. Derek se leva une nouvelle fois et revint avec un petit objet brillant entre les mains. C'était une clé dorée. Il la tendit à Stiles._

 _\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. La clé du loft._

 _Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais accepta. Soudain, il se serra contre le torse du loup. Derek prit ses poignets._

 _\- Stiles-_

 _\- Ne me repousse pas. J't'en supplie, pour une fois, arrêtons ce jeu stupide. Arrêtons de jouer à celui qui déteste le plus. Ne me rejette pas._

 _Derek garda ses poignets entre ses mains mais cessa de bouger. Stiles soupira et serra ses poings contre le t-shirt de l'ancien Alpha._

 _\- J'suis complètement paumé…_

 _Derek hocha doucement la tête mais ne dit rien. Lorsque Stiles se sentit enfin mieux, il se recula en reniflant._

 _\- Merci. Je vais rentrer, je crois._

 _Il laissa là la serviette et prit la direction de la sortie._

 _\- Stiles, attends._

 _Il se retourna. Derek le rejoignit, son blouson de cuir entre les mains. Il le tendit à l'hyperactif. Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Derek insista d'un geste de la main._

 _\- Prends-le. Il pleut toujours autant dehors._

 _Stiles accepta le blouson et le mit sur ses épaules. Il souffla un dernier merci et quitta le loft sous le regard préoccupé du Bêta._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

J'ai donné un double de la clé à Scott, il n'a jamais rien demandé. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à étouffer l'odeur de Derek du blouson. Ils l'ont certainement tous senti, mais aucun n'a jamais posé de questions. Dès son départ, Derek est devenu un tabou. Et moi, après son départ, je suis parti et j'ai fait la rencontre des Winchester.

 _Point de vue omniscient_

Stiles releva enfin la tête de son lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Malia ?

Il entendit courir dans les escaliers et Malia entra dans sa chambre, accompagnée d'une forte odeur de parfum.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit le teint pâle de son frère.

\- Stiles, ça va ? Tu ne pas travailler ?

\- Je suis de garde, je pars pour 21 heures.

\- Mais est-ce que ça ?

Il lui adressa un fin sourire.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Malia hocha la tête.

\- Je vais rapidement me doucher pour enlever toutes ces odeurs de parfum et je te rejoins dans ma chambre.

Malia frictionnait ses cheveux avec énergie lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, en jogging. Elle s'assit en face de Stiles sur son lit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as d'important à me dire ?

Il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles. De Derek et Braeden.

Malia retint sa respiration, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son frère. Stiles prit sas main dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Ils l'ont eu. Ils ont tué la louve du Désert.

Malia ferma les yeux et souffla. Sa main tremblait dans celle de Stiles.

\- Alors… Alors c'est fini ? Elle ne pourra pas nous faire de mal ?

\- Non, elle ne pourra plus rien nous faire, confirma l'hyperactif d'une voix douce.

Malia se laissa tomber sur lui et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une bonne heure, puis mangèrent un morceau, et Stiles se prépara pour aller au commissariat.

Stiles inspira profondément en entrant dans le commissariat. Il était enfin remis de ses émotions. Tout l'après-midi, il avait été mélancolique, à l'idée que Derek ne semble pas vouloir revenir à Beacon Hills. Mais rien que ces quelques mots venant de sas part signifiaient beaucoup. C'était un aboutissement du travail acharné, du combat qu'il avait mené pour être plus fort, pour être capable de protéger ses amis et sa famille. Un aboutissement de ces longs mois passés sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Il remercia l'agent qui sortait du commissariat et qui lui tenait la porte, puis entra et se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour poser ses affaires. Theo était en train de se changer. Il enleva son t-shirt et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ?

C'était un reproche, mais Theo semblait également inquiet. Stiles était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Stiles se racla la gorge.

\- La louve du Désert. Elle est morte.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Theo en claquant la porte de son casier. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je connais des chasseurs qui étaient sur l'affaire.

Theo secoua la tête, visiblement en colère.

\- Je n'ai pas à tout te dire, Theo.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je sais. C'est la pleine lune qui me met dans cet état, ça va passer.

Il sortit du vestiaire, Stiles à sa suite qui envoyait un message à Scott et Lydia pour le prévenir. Il insista également auprès d'eux pour qu'ils n'en disent pas plus à Theo sur les Hale.

Pendant deux longues heures, les deux jeunes hommes travaillèrent en silence sur les contraventions. Il n'y eut pas de coups de fils, pas de personne qui vint leu réclamer quoi que ce soit. Stiles posa sa dernière contravention et fit craquer sa nuque.

\- Je vais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ?

Theo hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

\- T'es pas très bavard, ce soir, fit remarquer Stiles en contourna le bureau.

\- Je me concentre, Stiles.

L'hyperactif regarda la lune.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as un Mantra ?

\- Un quoi ?

Stiles sourit et apporta son café à Theo.

\- Un Mantra. Une prière, une phrase, une devise qui t'aide à rester humain.

Le loup secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son café.

\- Scott utilisait celui-ci : Alpha, Bêta, Oméga. Bon, ça n'a jamais vraiement marché, mais celui que Liam utilise marche plutôt bien : _The sun, the moon, the truth._

\- Et en quoi est-ce que ça aide ?

\- Tout est question de croyance. Alpha, Bêta, Oméga. Les trois phases par lesquelles un loup peut passer, trois phases de sa vie qu'il peut connaitre.

\- Ce ne serait pas le Mantra des Hale, ça ?

Stiles but une gorgée de son café pour se donner une contenance.

\- Si, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

\- Les Hale, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille, tu le sais.

Stiles préféra ne pas répondre. Et s'il était venu à Beacon Hills dans le but de trouver les Hale ? De prendre leur place ? Le seul Hale encore présent à Beacon Hills, Stiles l'avait éliminé.

\- Le deuxième Mantra vient d'une meute bouddhiste : trois choses ne peuvent être cachées longtemps : le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

Theo plongea son regard dans les yeux caramel.

\- Je vois. Non, je n'ai pas de Mantra. J'essaye de me concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux, des personnes que j'aime.

\- Ta sœur…

\- Par exemple, répondit Theo en haussant les épaules.

Il finit son café et termina les deux contraventions qui lui restaient. Soudain, il releva la tête vers Stiles qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'hyperactif qui envoyait des messages à ses amis pour prendre de leurs nouvelles en cette nuit de pleine lune.

\- Je… Tu…

\- Ce n'est pas une phrase, ça, ricana Stiles.

\- Je sens… quelque chose émaner de toi.

Le sens de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa prudemment.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

Theo secouait la tête. Il semblait confus par ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Quelque chose… quelque chose de sombre. Comme une douleur sourde.

Stiles déglutit et Theo se rapprocha de lui. Stiles recula avec sa chaise.

\- T'approches pas.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je le sens, tu voulais me parler de ça depuis un moment, c'est ça que tu voulais me dire cet après-midi.

\- Pas du tout.

Le loup soupira.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le ressens, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul. Le seul avec Kira. C'est une kitsune, elle sent ce genre de choses.

Stiles serra les poings mais ne baissa pas sa garde.

\- C'est le Nogitsune, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, dit rapidement Theo pour ne pas laisser à Stiles le temps de répliquer. Il reste une art de lui en toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, réussit à articuler l'hyperactif, toujours raide sur sa chaise. Il a plus exactement laissé une part de son vide.

Theo s'assit lui aussi, doucement, pour que Stiles ne s'arrête pas de parler.

\- Le Nogitsune est uniquement fait de vide et de cruauté. Il ne ressent aucune autre émotion et aucun désir que celui de faire du mal. Le Nogitsune… a laissé un morceau de sa colère et de sa haine en moi.

Stiles fusilla Theo du regard.

\- Je déteste ça.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de-

\- Tu n'as pas compris, le coupa le chasseur. Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses lire en moi comme ça. Personne ne m'en avait jamais parlé, personne ! Et toi, toi, tu débarques dans cette putain de ville et tu crois pouvoir tout arranger, pouvoir tout comprendre ? Tu te trompes complètement.

Stiles l'avait toujours enfui au plus profond de lui. C'était plus simple, car même les Winchester n'avaient pas décelé ce qui restait de démoniaque chez lui. Mais au fond de lui, il le sentait encore. Une mince parcelle de Void était toujours là, elle influait sur son humeur, elle se nourrissait des batailles qu'il menait depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Winchester et de temps à autre, gonflait avec sa colère et sa tristesse. Ces deux sentiments étaient exacerbés et avait pris le dessus avant sa rencontre avec Sam et Dean. Grâce à eux, grâce aux batailles qu'il menait, il utilisait cette colère, il nourrissait ce vide en éliminant des créatures nuisibles.

\- Stiles, je voulais seulement en parler, peut-être que je peux-

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, je vais très bien, et tu ne peux rien faire contre cette chose. Maintenant, si tu veux me détruire, tu peux aller en parler à Scott.

Theo secoua la tête, visiblement blessé.

\- Alors tu continues à croire cela ? Que je veux te détruire. Que je vous veux du mal.

Il hocha la tête et quitta son fauteuil.

\- Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi, répliqua Stiles d'une voix moins assurée qu'auparavant.

\- Oui, je te connais, assena Theo. Que ça te plaise ou non, je te connais toujours, et j'espérais que toi aussi.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait entendu la voix de Theo se briser. Pendant le reste de leur garde, ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot. Stiles essayait d'attirer l'attention du loup, d'attirer son regard vers lui, mais le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Et Stiles, Stiles en ressentit un vide. Qui était vraiment Theo ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Stiles se sentait totalement perdu.


	19. Chapter 18

Ennnnnnfiiiiiiiiiiiiin, mon chapitre tant attendu ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur celui-ci !

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : You had stay strong

Au petit jour, Theo était parti sans même lui adresser un seul regard et Stiles ne s'était senti que plus mal, et inconscient également. Mettre un loup garou dans cet état, un soir de pleine lune. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, même si Theo disait être stable, la tension entre eux avait été pénible à supporter. C'était leur jour de repos et Stiles en profita pour préparer des excuses et se ressaisir. Il commença également à rédiger son rapport de stage, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il en pensait déjà au bout d'une semaine et demi. Ainsi, il verrait son évolution. Il reçut un appel de Dean qui l'informa que Jake était un dur à cuire et quel la pleine lune n'avait rien arrangé. Ils avaient du mal à lui soutirer des informations, Jake continuait de se tenir à sa première version : le cerveau de leur meute, c'était Theo.

Plus Stiles y pensait, et moins il y croyait. Cela ne correspondait pas à la description qu'Ethan avait fait de son ancien Alpha. Jake aimait être adulé, se sentir tout puissant. Pourquoi laisserait-il un simple Bêta mener la danse ? De plus, Jake était en colère contre ses anciens Bêtas, Ethan et Aiden, c'était donc lui qui avait des raisons de revenir à Beacon Hills, peut-être pour se venger de Scott. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Oui, c'était bien plausible, mais cela signifiait demander à Sam et Dean de protéger des loups garous. Bon, ils avaient déjà un ami loup, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, il aurait une longue et dure discussion avec les Winchester.

Stiles passa la journée dans sa chambre à réfléchir à tout cela. Devant son tableau recouvert de fils rouge, orange, vert, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il regarda son lit recouvert de livres, d'affaires de cours et de photocopies de dossiers de la police. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus à quoi accorder de l'importance. Il se frotta l'arête du nez et se décida à ranger son lit. Pour commencer, il allait se rendre au loft pour s'excuser auprès de Theo. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, posa les livres en équilibre précaire sur le lit et cacha les dossiers de la police dans sa bibliothèque, dans un gros grimoire. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine et manger un morceau avant de se rendre au loft. Il entendit la porte claquer et une forte odeur de parfum arriva jusqu'à ses narines. Malia apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout sourire.

\- Salut ! Tu me fais des tartines ?

Il sourit et la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Dis-moi, tu es de plus en plus belle.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant cliqueter ses créoles et alla poser ses affaires.

\- T'es bête.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il plissa les yeux et l'observa attentivement.

\- T'es allée chez le coiffeur ? Tu sens le parfum… pour hommes ? Dis-moi, il a l'air intéressant, ce stage, la taquina-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, Stiles, tais-toi, grogna-t-elle dans un sourire, en lui prenant le couteau pour se préparer un goûter.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la cuisine.

\- Je sors, je devrais être de retour pour le dîner.

Malia regarda sa montre.

\- Il est dix-sept heures. Tu ne vas pas la voir longtemps.

Stiles mit sa veste et se tourna vers elle sans comprendre. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ton stage aussi doit être intéressant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

\- Mouais…

Stiles claqua la porte et descendit rapidement les marches du perron pour rejoindre sa jeep.

Theo accueillit Stiles torse nu. Le chasseur l'observa de haut en bas. Il croisa son regard, hésitant.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Theo esquissa un sourire et l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Stiles se tordait les doigts.

\- Tiens, tu n'as pas encore enlevé le sapin.

Theo se rapprocha et haussa les épaules.

\- Il est vraiment bien décoré, j'arrive pas à me résoudre à le jeter.

Stiles s'en approcha et regarda par terre.

\- Il perd beaucoup d'épines quand même…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Theo avait enfilé un t-shirt.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ?

\- Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait.

Theo hocha la tête et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Stiles soupira. Theo semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Stiles avait profité qu'il soit torse nu pour l'observer. Il ne semblait pas s'être lacéré la peau pour se contrôler, le loft était en ordre, pas de dégâts, visiblement. Theo revint avec deux verres d'eau et l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Je n'ai rien cassé, je n'ai tué personne, si c'est ce que tu es venu vérifier.

\- Theo…

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Stiles tomba dans le regard gris du loup. En fait, il semblait vraiment peiné. Beaucoup.

\- Pour m'excuser.

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

Il ne le lâchait pas du regard.

\- Theo.

Le loup baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de Stiles.

\- Ce que tu penses de moi, Stiles, et je te l'ai dit dès le début, ce que tu penses de moi a de l'importance.

\- Je l'ai compris, insista Stiles. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça hier soir. Je t'ai fait de la peine, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider. Et je nous ai mis en danger tous les deux.

Theo se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Stable ou non, expliqua Stiles, mettre en colère un loup garou un soir de pleine lune est inconscient. Je me suis mis en danger, mais je t'ai mis en danger toi aussi. Tu aurais pu te faire du mal.

La lumière caractéristique dans les yeux de Theo se ralluma. Il sourit enfin.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Stiles.

L'hyperactif lui sourit en retour et s'appuya contre le dossier pour admirer le sapin.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau.

Il finit son verre, le reposa sur la table et se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le canapé, soupirant de bien-être. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé cet endroit et il semblait plus chaleureux grâce aux lumières du sapin.

\- Tu sais, je connais l'odeur qu'il y a sur ton blouson. Et sur le t-shirt que je t'ai offert.

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna lentement son visage vers Theo, qui s'était installé à l'autre bout du canapé, les genoux dans ses mains. Il fixait ses genoux d'un regard vide et attendait que Stiles réagisse. Il semblait appréhender sa réaction. Evidemment, une fois de plus, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Stiles dans un sourire.

\- Tu le lui avais prêté et il l'a gardé pendant tout ce temps. Derek Hale.

Stiles se redressa vivement. Ses poings étaient contractés sur ses genoux, sa mâchoire serrée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Theo enchaîna, le regard toujours vissé à ses genoux. Stiles se sentait en faute, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se rapprocher.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, Stiles. Il m'a sauvé la vie au Mexique, il m'a appris à me battre.

Il leva enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard méfiant du chasseur.

\- Et il m'a parlé de toi.

Le regard de Stiles vacilla mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Il m'a raconté ce que vous avez traversé, il m'a beaucoup apporté, il m'a… il m'a confié que tu avais traversé des choses difficiles.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec toi, répliqua Stiles, sèchement.

Theo se leva pour venir s'assoir plus près de l'humain. Il était tourné vers lui, Stiles le fixait toujours.

\- Stiles, je… je suis amoureux de toi.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et cligna des yeux. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée pour laisser la place à une intense surprise. Il mit ses mains en avant.

\- Ok, là tu me fais flipper, Theo. Je crois que je vais m'en aller.

Theo se leva précipitamment lui aussi et se rapprocha de Stiles. Il lui saisit le bras quand il essaya de s'enfuir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. A partir du moment où Derek m'a parlé de vous, de tout ce que vous avez traversé, j'ai compris que malgré la force et la réputation de votre meute, je trouverais des adolescents meurtris. Comme moi. Une famille.

Stiles essayait de se dégager, mais le loup le tenait fermement. Ses yeux le transperçaient plus que jamais.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Stiles était conscient que s'il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de la poigne de Theo, il en était capable. Et Theo le savait aussi.

\- A partir de ce moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça : retrouver des personnes qui m'accepteraient tel que je suis, qui m'aideraient. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, je voulais te protéger, être la personne qui serait capable de veiller sur Beacon Hills et sur toi. Avoir un but dans ma putain de vie.

Stiles réussit enfin à se dégager. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il restait accroché au regard de braise de Theo. Le loup ricana et secoua la tête, baissant le regard.

\- Tu te rends compte, je m'étais préparé à retrouver quelqu'un de fragile, et tu es plus dangereux que moi. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, en fin de compte, celui qui était toujours debout, c'était toi.

\- Ce que tu ressens, c'est de la pitié, c'est pas de l'amour, répondit Stiles, le fixant toujours.

Theo releva la tête et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat bleuté.

\- Stiles, ne me repousse pas. J't'en supplie, pour une fois, arrêtons ce jeu stupide. Arrêtons de jouer à celui qui déteste le plus. Ne me rejette pas.

Le chasseur secoua la tête, mais lorsque Theo se rapprocha et frôla ses lèvres, il ne bougea pas. Theo glissa lentement sa main le long de son bras, caressa son cou, avant de nicher sa main au creux de sa nuque et d'accentuer leur baiser. Stiles soupira. Il lui était toujours impossible de s'en aller. Il murmura contre les lèvres du loup.

\- Theo…

Theo sourit et se rapprocha de l'hyperactif.

\- Theo.

Stiles le repoussa et recula, les joues rouges. Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Je… Je vais m'en aller. Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

Il se précipita vers la sortie. Il fuyait.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il alla dans la cuisine pour saluer son père, mais refusa de s'assoir pour manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais aller me coucher.

Le shérif regarda sa montre, les sourcils haussés.

\- A 19h ?

\- Oui.

Il embrassa Malia sur le front et tourna les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? murmura son père.

\- Il doit s'être disputé avec sa copine, répondit Malia en plantant sa fourchette dans son steak.

\- Quoi ? Stiles, tu as une copine ?

Le chasseur grogna du haut des escaliers, avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEt voilàààààà ! Cette fois vous savez touuuuuuut ! Enfin presque ;) J'suis tellement contente d'avoir posté ce chapitre ! ET une fois de plus, un indice s'y est glissé, annonçant la suite des évènements mouahahaha ! A vos reviews !


	20. Chapter 19

Ennnnnnfiiiiiiiiiiiiin, mon chapitre tant attendu ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur celui-ci !

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : You want to save the night owl**

\- Stiles ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Malia. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un tas de couvertures, sous lesquelles Stiles s'était réfugié.

\- Stiles, tu vas être en retard au commissariat.

\- Je n'irais pas au commissariat.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles laissa apparaitre son visage blafard.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, gémit l'hyperactif. Vraiment pas bien.

Malia s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son front.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Je vais appeler et me recoucher, décida le chasseur en se retournant. Bonne journée, Malia.

La coyote garou sourit, attendrie, et quitta la chambre. Stiles soupira et envoya un message à son père, parti depuis une heure, pour le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler. Il enfouit ensuite son visage sous l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Theo, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait réellement mal, perdu, retourné. Il ne cessait de penser à Derek, aux années passées à se battre pour le bien, à Sam et Dean, à tout ce qui lui avait échappé. Merde, Theo lui avait laissé tellement de signes ! Mais aveuglé par sa colère et son angoisse, il n'avait rien compris. Il était en colère contre Derek. Il ne lui avait rien dit pour Theo. S'il l'avait contacté, s'il avait été moins lâche, il l'aurait prévenu de sa rencontre avec Theo, il n'aurait pas fait de surplace dans ses recherches, il serait allé mieux. Il espérait aller mieux.

Il passa la journée enfermé chez lui, dans son lit. Il se sentait incapable de se lever, comme cloué, figé, incapable d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Lorsque Malia et son père rentrèrent à midi, il refusa de descendre pour se joindre à eux. Il eut un coup de colère violent et ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille, ne l'ayant jamais entendu crier à ce point. Stiles hurlait dans ses couvertures, il mordait son oreiller.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était à nouveau seul chez lui, on vint sonner. La porte d'entrée était fermée à clé. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait dans le jardin et il ferma fort les paupières en reconnaissant la voix de Theo. Le loup envoya des cailloux contre la vitre, mais Stiles n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il anticipait ce que Theo ferait ensuite mais cela ne servirait à rien. En effet, Theo voulut grimper contre la fenêtre, mais il poussa un cri de douleur et retomba tout aussi vite, brûlé par le sorbier. Le loup poussa un hurlement bestial, puis Stiles n'entendit plus rien. Il se mit sur le dos et rouvrit les yeux. Il devait trouver la force d'agir. Il le devait vraiment.

Stiles regarda son réveil : 23h23. Il soupira et s'étira. Allongé en travers de son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La maison était silencieuse, le shérif n'était toujours pas rentré et Malia était partie se coucher. Elle était passée il y a une heure pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors qu'il était toujours autant perdu dans ses pensées, sans vraiment réussir à les fixer sur quoi que ce soit, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'appel et décrocha immédiatement.

\- Dean ?

\- _Stiles, Jake a réussi à s'enfuir._

Stiles se redressa d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?!

\- _Il a réussi à sortir du donjon ! Je sais pas, c'est arrivé d'un coup, il a trouvé la force de se libérer._

Stiles était déjà en train de retourner sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement, préparer son arbalète et ses différentes armes.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Dean, tais-toi, bordel ! Dis-moi juste où vous êtes !

\- _On le traque, on se dirige vers la forêt de Beacon Hills._

\- Pardon ?!

\- _Il se rapproche, Stiles, prépare-toi !_

L'hyperactif raccrocha et enfila son blouson. Il accrocha ses armes à sa ceinture, son poignard contre sa jambe, attrapa son arbalète avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il plia les jambes pour sauter.

\- Stiles ! Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le chasseur se tourna vers sa sœur qui le dévisageait de haut en bas, inquiète et perdue.

\- Reste-là. Si je ne suis pas de retour demain matin, dis à Scott de se préparer.

\- Se préparer ? Mais se préparer à quoi ? Stiles !

Stiles inspira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de Malia.

\- Au pire.

Il sauta, ne laissant pas à Malia le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il avait mal au ventre, mal aux jambes, il avait peur. Peur d'avoir tout faux, d'avoir commis des erreurs, peur que Dean et Sam soient en danger. Peur.

Il entra dans la forêt et saisit son poignard, attentif au moindre craquement, au moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le manoir Hale, son sang se glaça. Jake était là, entouré de Dean et Sam. Il les fixait dangereusement, il pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Tiens, il ne manquait plus que le petit dernier, ricana Jake.

Stiles se plaça aux côtés des frères Winchester, les dents serrées. Jake pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ton cœur bat la chamade… tu as peur ?

\- Non, claqua Stiles.

\- Vous ne m'aurez pas, prévint l'Alpha en secouant la tête. Pas cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le tuer ? grogna Stiles en sortant son arme chargée de balles d'argent.

\- Ils attendent mon Bêta, répondit le loup alors que Dean ouvrait la bouche. Je l'ai appelé, ils veulent nous avoir tous les deux.

\- Quoi ? Mais Sam, il-

\- Oh, l'interrompit Jake. Il y est arrivé ? Il a réussi à te faire croire en son innocence ? Très fort, Theo, très fort. Vous ne pourrez rien contre nous, nous sommes bien trop puissants.

Stiles sentit un élan de rage s'emparer de lui. Il leva son arme et se prépara à tirer, lorsqu'une forme s'abattit sur Jake, sortant de nulle part. Sam et Dean resserrèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes.

\- Theo, murmura Stiles. Enlève-toi.

Le jeune loup, retenant fermement Jake au sol avec ses griffes, semblait complètement paniqué.

\- Il m'a appelé… je n'ai pas pu résister à son appel, il m'a appelé…

\- Arrête ton petit jeu, ricana Jake. On est plus fort qu'eux à nous deux… joins-toi à moi.

Theo suffoquait. Dean se raidit et s'approcha, menaçant.

\- Sam, les deux.

Le cadet semblait pourtant encore hésiter. Une larme roula sur la joue de Theo. Il claqua Jake sur le sol.

\- Tu as tué mes parents ! Tu as détruit ma vie !

A ce moment précis, aucun des trois chasseurs ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de situation. Jake afficha un regard surpris, sincèrement surpris.

\- Pardon ? J'ai fait quoi ?

Stiles regardait autour d'eux. Ils ne devaient laisser aucune échappatoire aux loups. Jake éclata d'un rire glacial.

\- Mais Theo, c'est toi qui les as tués !

 _Flash Back_

 _Jake se redressa et lécha ses lèvres. Il regarda l'adolescent tituber, il le suivit jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt de Redding. Il l'observa rentrer chez lui et sourit d'un air carnassier. Un nouveau Bêta, un nouveau Bêta au fort potentiel, assurément, mais qu'il soumettrait rapidement aux moindres de ses désirs. Tout allait changer, il allait retrouver toute sa puissance et la place qu'il méritait._

 _Mais le troisième jour, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la maison pour venir enlever à sa famille son nouveau Bêta, il fut témoin d'une scène d'horreur pure, comme il les aimait. Cris, sang sur les vitres, grognements. C'était une véritable tuerie qui se déroulait devant lui. Theo libérait son loup. Fasciné, il resta devant la maison un long moment avant d'entrer. Les parents de Theo étaient dans la cuisine, morts, déchirés, en sang. Des traces de griffes en sang recouvraient les murs._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Je suis sorti par la porte de derrière, j'ai suivi ton odeur pour ne pas te perdre de vue. Tu as ensuite tué un joggeur et y a laissé la gourmette de sa sœur.

Theo baissa les yeux sur son poignet. Jake renifla.

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé, depuis tout ce temps, où était passé cette gourmette ?

Stiles se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien compris. Et pourtant, il se sentait surtout profondément malheureux. Theo semblait tellement perdu, tellement horrifié. Stiles voulait se fier à son instinct et croire que Theo ne se souvenait pas de tout ça.

\- J'ai longtemps suivi sa trace, longtemps. Puis il m'a échappé. Il a rencontré un de ces enfoirés de Hale, j'en suis presque sûr.

Theo le fixait durement, mais Jake ne semblait pas sentir le danger planer au-dessus de lui.

\- N'est-ce pas, Theo ? Tu as rencontré un membre de cette puissante famille ?

Il éclata de rire et Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Stiles dégoulinait de sueur. C'était une véritable bombe à retardement qui se jouait entre eux.

\- La famille Hale, puissante. Peter qui se disait LE grand Alpha, non mais c'est une blague ? Moi, j'ai choisis le Bêta qu'il fallait, le Bêta puissant destiné à de grandes choses. Et Scott, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée et on sera débarrassé de l'Alpha créé par Peter Hale.

Dean déglutit et fit un signe de tête en direction de Theo.

\- Quel genre de loup es-tu ?

Theo se tourna vers lui, le regard fou, horrifié. Il était d'une pâleur presque translucide.

\- Un loup ! Un simple loup ! Je… je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas-

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un loup noctambule, répondit Jake. Ces esprits lycanthropes sont rares et développés lorsque la personne a vécu un terrible choc, un stress post-traumatique. Ils ont une grande colère en eux et sont capables d'effacer de leur mémoire les actes les plus cruels et sadiques qu'ils ont commis.

Jake fixa Theo d'un air carnassier en relevant légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Tu aurais pu tuer ta propre sœur et cela t'aurait procuré du plaisir.

Ni Sam, Ni Dean, ou même Stiles ne purent faire quoi que ce soit. Theo lacéra Jake de part en part, déchiquetant sa cage thoracique, ses bras, son visage, dans un cri de rage. Les chasseurs reculèrent, atteints par les éclaboussures de sang. Lorsque Theo s'arrêta, Dean et Sam avaient toujours leurs armes levées, mais Stiles avait baissé la sienne, le regard vide. Theo se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu glacial, puis passèrent à un rouge flamboyant, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie. Les deux chasseurs tiraient des balles d'argent, en vain. Stiles se dirigea vers eux.

\- Arrêtez !

Dean se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

\- Arrêter ? Stiles, ce loup est un meurtrier, il est dangereux !

\- Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas vraiment lui ! le défendit Stiles.

Dean recula, comme frappé au creux du ventre.

\- Tu… tu prends sa défense ? Jake avait raison, tu t'es laissé berner ?

\- Dean… essaya Sam.

\- Je ne me suis pas laissé berner, claqua Stiles, Theo lui-même ne savait pas qu'il avait fait tout ça, il est innocent !

\- Il n'est pas innocent ! hurla le chasseur en repoussant Stiles. C'est un danger incontrôlable, rien d'autre ! C'est un Alpha maintenant ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion, on va se lancer à sa recherche, le retrouver et le tuer !

Il tourna les talons, Sam déglutit.

\- Non.

Dean se tourna vers Stiles qui le fixait durement.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non. Tu ne tueras pas quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Theo est un adolescent ! Un humain !

\- Il n'est pas humain !

\- Sam, supplia Stiles en se tournant vers le deuxième chasseur, dis-lui ! Dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Stiles… On ne peut pas le laisser…

Il secoua la tête, adressant un regard désolé au jeune chasseur. Stiles secoua la tête lui aussi.

\- Je refuse de faire ça.

Dean pointa son doigt sur Stiles.

\- Si tu fais le choix de le protéger, si tu fais ce choix-

\- Je choisis la justice, Dean.

Dean inspira profondément.

\- Très bien. Je crois que tout est dit.

Stiles se détourna pour cacher ses larmes et s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la recherche du loup garou noctambule.

* * *

Enfiiiiiin, cette fois je crois que vous savez tout xD Aviez-vous noter la couleur des yeux de Theo ?

Concernant l'heure à laquelle Stiles reçoit l'appel de Dean, j'ai trouvé un article qui explique la signification des différentes heures miroirs (02h02, 14h14...) 23h 23 signifie : il a besoin de toi ;)


	21. Chapter 20

Un nouveau chapiiiiiitre !

Cette fiction est classée M car elle le deviendra par la suite, certainement ;) Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Now you know**

Malia tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre, le temps passait si lentement et à la fois si vite. Le jour se levait et Stiles n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle tourna les talons et se saisit de son téléphone posé sur le bureau. Elle allait commencer par prévenir Lydia.

\- Lydia ? Il se passe quelque chose, écoute-moi.

Malia eut tout juste le temps de finir d'exposer à Lydia ce qu'elle savait, que la Banshee poussa un cri strident.

Stiles s'égosillait à appeler Theo dans la réserve de Beacon Hills. Il arriva sur la falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills et hurla le nom de Theo. Sa voix se brisa.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la pierre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris ? J'ai vu ses yeux, je les ai vus, pourquoi je n'ai pas compris plus tôt…

Il posa son visage contre le sol, épuisé, trempé de sueur. Le jour commençait à se lever, Dean et Sam devaient déjà être loin, Theo aussi. Il voulait l'aider. Theo lui rappelait Scott, la seule différence était que lui n'avait eu personne pour lui venir en aide.

Il était brisé. Il venait de perdre ceux qui l'avaient relevé, sa confiance en lui, il venait de perdre, à nouveau, un ami d'enfance, il allait voir ses amis mêlés à cette terrible affaire. Mais que lui restait-il ?

Soudain, il entendit un craquement derrière lui et un grognement. Il se redressa vivement et pointa son arme sur la silhouette qui s'approchait. Une silhouette… animale. Il baissa doucement son arme et son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Derek ? Derek !

Scott inséra le double des clés qu'il avait du loft et ouvrit la porte en grand. Malia et Lydia entrèrent, observant tout autour d'elles.

\- Theo n'est pas là.

Malia se mordit la lèvre. Théo aurait peut-être pu les aider. Mais finalement, il devait être impliqué dans les problèmes qu'avait Stiles…

\- Il ne répond pas, maugréa Scott en raccrochant.

\- Stiles, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… murmura Lydia.

Stiles regarda le loup prendre la forme de l'ancien Alpha. Il mit les vêtements que le loup tenait précédemment dans sa gueule. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Stiles, l'hyperactif frissonna.

\- Derek…

Les yeux du loup brillaient.

\- Cora. Jake a tué Cora.

Stiles sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

\- Oh Derek… Derek, je suis tellement-

Derek se serra contre lui et Stiles crut l'entendre sangloter. Stiles posa ses mains dans son dos et attendit. Lorsque Derek se fut calmé, il se redressa, déterminé.

\- J'ai vu le corps de Jake au manoir. Et des chasseurs se baladent dans la forêt. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Stiles ? Où est Theo ?

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre ses moyens. Il rouvrit les yeux et raconta tout à Derek. Pendant tout son récit, il resta impassible, ne laissa rien paraître. Lorsque Stiles eut fini de parler, Derek hocha la tête.

\- On doit le trouver avant les Winchester.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Scott ? Et des autres ?

\- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ils ne leur feront rien. Si leur promesse tient toujours. Mais s'ils se croisent dans la forêt, on aura des ennuis. Tu dois les prévenir.

\- Jamais ils ne me pardonneront ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un chasseur, Derek.

\- Moi, je t'ai pardonné.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la forêt.

\- Dépêche-toi, Stiles. Theo est en danger.

Scott redressa vivement la tête. Lydia, assise sur le canapé au loft, se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose ?

Malia fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est…

Liam sentait aussi, mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur.

\- Derek, dit Scott.

A ce moment, la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur le chasseur et l'ancien Alpha. Lydia posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Derek.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent.

\- On a pas le temps de discuter, Theo est en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? grogna Malia.

Son cousin lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ecoutez ce que Stiles a à vous dire, c'est très important.

Stiles inspira profondément et raconta. Sa rencontre avec les Winchester, son statut de chasseur, Jake, ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, la nature exacte de Theo. Scott fixait son meilleur ami, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés.

\- Un chasseur… Un vrai chasseur. Stiles, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

\- Ils ne vous feront rien, répondit Stiles, déterminé à se défendre. Je devais faire quelque chose.

\- T'allier avec des meurtriers ?!

\- Dean et Sam ne sont pas des meurtriers ! Ils se battent pour la justice, comme toi et moi !

Scott secoua la tête et alla tenter de se calmer près de la baie vitrée. Stiles fit un pas vers lui, puis regarda la meute. Malia le fixait avec inquiétude. Son frère l'avait mise en garde, ils couraient un grand danger. Mais ce grand danger, c'était Jake, pas les chasseurs. Et Jake n'était plus. A présent, ils devaient venir en aide à Theo. Son père aussi, un jour, avait été incontrôlable. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient trompés à son sujet également ? Kira, Liam et Mason attendaient des ordres. Liam et Mason n'étaient pas en position de pouvoir juger Stiles. Tous deux étaient faibles et Liam avait lui aussi fait des choses insensées pour ne plus avoir peur. Lydia, quant à elle, gardait les yeux baissés. Elle comprenait le sentiment de trahison de Scott, mais Stiles et Theo faisaient partie de la meute, non ? C'était ce qui importait. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Theo, lui aussi avait eu du mal à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Stiles, il n'était qu'un humain, comme elle en fait, et n'avait pas grand-chose pour se défendre. Scott était un bon Alpha… non ?

Derek attendait près de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait sa propre opinion de Theo : un loup garou sincère, déterminé et surtout sincèrement amoureux de Stiles, il en était sûr. Ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble mais il avait senti les sentiments du loup se développer pour l'humain au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient de lui. C'était cela leur point commun : une profonde tendresse pour Stiles et un intense désir de le protéger. Stiles soupira.

\- Ecoute Scott, je ne vous demande rien. Et je ne te demanderais pas de me pardonner, parce que je ne considère pas avoir fait une erreur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, il s'est passé tellement de choses.

\- Alors explique-moi ! explosa Scott.

\- T'es incapable d'écouter ! T'es incapable de comprendre que… Bordel, c'est quoi qui compte, là, hein ? Mes mensonges ? Sérieusement, tu crois que c'est ce qui importe ?

Stiles passa une main agacée sur son visage.

\- Je te le répète, je ne te demande rien, ni à toi, ni à la meute. Je veux simplement que vous restiez prudents, il fallait que vous soyez au courant. Maintenant, Derek et moi, on va s'en aller. On va essayer de retrouver Theo avant les Winchester, parce que s'ils le retrouvent avant nous, il est mort.

Stiles tourna les talons, mais Lydia se précipita pour attraper son bras.

\- Soyez prudents. Quelqu'un va mourir.

Malia cacha son visage entre ses mains. Quelle fatalité que le pouvoir de la Banshee ! Stiles hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lydia. Il quitta ensuite le loft à la suite de Derek.

Derek se gara derrière la jeep de Stiles devant la maison Stilinski. Stiles voulait récupérer ses armes. Il attendit, appuyé contre sa voiture, surveillant les environs. Le shérif n'était pas encore rentré. Stiles sortit de la maison, armé comme jamais. Derek sourit, amusé.

\- Tu as… laissé un mot à ton père ?

\- Le même que lorsque je suis parti cet été. J'ai besoin de temps, je m'en vais. Je t'aime.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Stiles.

L'hyperactif ferma son coffre et se tourna vers le loup.

\- Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles frémit.

\- Peter. Tu l'as tué. N'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de Stiles se mirent à trembler.

\- Derek, je-

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Tu as sans doute eu le courage que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Deux fois. Les loups sentent quand un membre de leur famille trouve la mort. J'ai senti un grand vide, et puis du soulagement.

Stiles fondit en larmes et Derek posa simplement une main sur sa tête.

\- Et si j'avais eu tout faux, Derek ? Si je faisais encore plus d'erreurs qu'avant ?

\- C'est Theo qui te met dans cet état, hmm ?

Stiles releva la tête, surpris.

\- Tu sais, on a beaucoup parlé, lui et moi.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Ma sœur est morte._

 _Derek releva la tête vers Theo. Sur son visage, les flammes du feu de camps vacillaient. Braeden gardait leur campement. Theo s'ouvrait plus facilement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux._

 _\- Elle s'est noyée. J'étais là, et je n'ai rien pu faire._

 _\- Moi aussi, une de mes sœurs est morte._

 _Theo se tourna vers lui, surpris._

 _\- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, moi aussi. Je me sentais tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. J'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, qu'on m'accusait._

 _Theo hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il connaissait ce sentiment. Soudain, Derek éclata de rire._

 _\- A dire vrai, c'était le cas. A cause de deux stupides adolescents._

 _Theo fronça les sourcils et sourit en comprenant de qui il parlait._

 _\- Stiles adorait jouer au policier._

 _\- Et ça n'a pas changé ! s'exclama Derek. Il cherchait toujours des explications claires, nettes et précises. Il m'a envoyé en prison, il rangeait tout le monde dans des cases. C'est sûr, c'est plus simple de dire que les loups garous sont les méchants et les humains les gentils. Il était perdu…_

 _Theo s'allongea et croisa les bras derrière sa tête._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi… hyperactif ?_

 _Le sourire de Derek disparut. Il soupira._

 _\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Stiles, tout était plus sombre. Ils ont traversé… des choses très difficiles, et Stiles tout particulièrement._

 _Theo se tourna vers lui._

 _\- Un démon l'a possédé, un Nogitsune. Et je crains… j'espère me tromper, mais je crois qu'une part de cet esprit obscur ne le quittera jamais._

 _Theo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel._

 _\- Je retournerais à Beacon Hills. Pour lui._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda Derek._

 _Theo rougit et répondit sans regarder l'autre loup._

 _\- Parce que Stiles sans son sourire, ce n'est pas Stiles._

 _Fin Flash back_

Stiles sourit au récit de Derek.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, tu sais.

\- Oh oui, je sais, maugréa Stiles en se redressant. On devrait y aller. Passe devant, avec ton flair, tu retrouveras peut-être sa trace.

Derek avisa le blouson que portait Stiles, puis monta dans sa camaro.


	22. Chapter 21

Un nouveau chapiiiiiitre !

Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD ! Je vous en parle à la fin de cette fiction, car après tout il ne reste plus que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Wolfsbane**

Stiles accéléra lorsqu'il vit Derek filer à toute vitesse. Il avait retrouvé l'odeur de Theo. Il pâlit d'horreur en reconnaissant la direction que prenait Derek. La forêt où se trouvait le bunker des Winchester. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha précipitamment.

\- Derek ?

\- _Il est blessé, il se déplace lentement._

\- Accélère, il se dirige vers la planque des Winchester, on doit l'arrêter ! S'ils y sont où s'ils sont sur le chemin, il est foutu.

Derek raccrocha et accéléra encore. Il freina brusquement et Stiles manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Derek sortit précipitamment de la voiture et alla sur la route, Stiles le rejoignit. Theo était allongé sur la route, se tordant de douleur. Derek s'accroupit près de lui. Theo le regarda à travers ses yeux embrumés.

\- Der… Der…

\- Il a reçu une balle d'aconit tue-loup dans l'épaule.

\- Le poison se propage déjà, paniqua Stiles en se jetant par terre lui aussi.

Derek croisa son regard.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans son coffre à la recherche d'une balle d'aconit tue-loup et d'un briquet. Il tendit la balle à Derek et alla retenir Theo pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Derek ouvrit la balle et fit tomber la poudre au creux de sa main.

\- Derek, tu vas te-

\- Tiens-le !

Derek mit feu à la poudre au creux de sa main. Il serra les dents et son visage se déforma sous la douleur pendant que la poudre flambait. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, il se tourna vers Stiles, le front perlant de sueur.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Theo, ça va faire mal, tiens le coup, lui murmura Stiles en le plaquant de force contre la route.

Derek enfonça la poudre dans la plaie. Theo poussa un hurlement de douleur et se débattit avec force. Stiles dut y aller des bras et des pieds. Lorsque Theo reprit son souffle, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, la plaie s'était refermée. Derek regarda autour d'eux.

\- On doit partir. Maintenant.

Il prit Theo sur son épaule et l'allongea à l'arrière de la camaro. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stiles.

\- Ils connaissent ta voiture.

\- Je vais pas l'abandonner là !

\- Non, c'est trop risqué… On va retourner à Beacon Hills en faisant un détour. Tu la laisses à l'entrée de la ville et on s'en va.

\- Où ça ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

.

.

Le soleil se couchait. Stiles regardait Theo, endormi dans leur chambre d'un hôtel miteux à Thornton, au Sud de Sacramento. C'était à deux heures de route de Beacon Hills. Assis dans le fauteuil, Stiles laissait libre cours à ses larmes. Des larmes de chagrin, de peur, d'horreur, de culpabilité. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il essuya rapidement ses larmes, avant que d'autres ne coulent. Le visage de Braeden apparut.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est gentil.

Elle adressa un sourire compatissant au jeune chasseur.

\- Ça va s'arranger, tu sais ? Derek va trouver une solution.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait.

\- Hey, t'es un chasseur non ? Tu sais qu'il y a toujours une solution.

\- Je ne suis pas si fier d'en être un, en ce moment.

\- Moi, je le suis. N'ai pas honte de qui tu es, Stiles. Jamais.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis dans le cabanon d'à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Derek devrait être de retour demain matin.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir. Stiles laissa sa tête reposer sur l'appuie-tête et ferma les yeux. Ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues, sa gorge arrêta de se serrer, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Il réussit à calmer son esprit.

\- Stiles ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour s'approcher de Theo. Le loup se redressa en grimaçant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Stiles, inquiet.

Theo frotta sa tête.

\- Bien, enfin je crois.

Stiles soupira de soulagement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Stiles se releva et alla devant la fenêtre.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Je… Jake m'a appelé. Je me suis senti ramener à mon Alpha. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit…

Stiles se tourna vers Theo. Il avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… J'ai tué mes parents, Stiles, j'ai tué mes parents…

L'hyperactif s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Calme-toi. Il faut que tu te calmes, si tu t'énerves trop, ce sera mauvais.

Theo le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Stiles se détourna et s'écarta. Theo se leva.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

L'hyperactif grinça des dents.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? Tu as tué Jake.

Theo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu as tué Jake et tu t'es enfui. Tu es… un loup garou noctambule.

Theo semblait complètement perdu. Il secoua la tête. Stiles lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient appris, ce qu'était un loup garou noctambule. Theo suffoquait.

\- J'ai tué mes parents… J'ai tué mes parents et c'est moi qui ai tout manigancé pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Je suis horrible.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Theo. Tu es une victime dans tout ça.

Theo était en colère.

\- Tu m'as toujours vu comme le coupable, hein ? Et maintenant, j'suis une victime ?! T'as juste pitié de moi, après tout, non !

\- Theo-

\- C'est les seuls trucs que t'es capable de ressentir pour moi ?! Pitié ou dégoût ?! Haine ?! Je me souviens qui étaient les deux mecs avec toi, Stiles.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, agacé. Theo commença à faire les cent pas en toisant Stiles d'un air mauvais.

\- Des chasseurs, bon dieu de merde ! Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Le chasseur explosa.

\- T'as pas à me juger, Theo ! Tu comprends pas ? Ce que Derek a fait pour toi, Sam et Dean l'ont fait pour moi ! Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je leur dois tout !

Theo s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Tu leur dois tout ? Ils veulent ma mort, Stiles. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi j'suis encore vivant ? Je te faisais confiance, Stiles ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je suis revenu pour toi parce que je t'aime, parce que j'espérais que tu sois capable de me donner quelque chose !

Stiles le repoussa.

\- Mais ça change quoi, putain ! Tu es amoureux de moi ? Tu es amoureux de moi ? explosa Stiles. Tu te crois où, Theo ? Je crois que tu ne comprends rien ! L'amour, y a pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries avec la vie que tu mènes ! Tu crois que ça va tout arranger, là ? Un putain de sentiment ? Tu t'es bien regardé ?! T'es un loup garou !

\- Mais j'ai pas choisi cette vie ! Elle m'est tombée dessus comme ça, j'étais un ado, un simple ado, j'ai rien demandé ! J'ai pas voulu toutes ces merdes, j'ai pas choisi !

\- Moi non plus !

Un silence presque bourdonnant suivit l'éclat de voix du jeune homme.

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas choisi que mon meilleur ami soit un loup garou, que sa petite amie soit morte, que je sois possédé par un démon, que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, disparaitre. J'ai pas choisi de rencontrer Dean et Sam, de m'attacher à eux comme à ma propre famille. J'ai pas choisi de devenir froid et dur comme la pierre, c'était une nécessité. J'ai pas choisi de voir les gens que j'aime mourir autour de moi, j'ai pas choisi d'être incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pense, la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées, m'empêche de trouver le sommeil la nuit, me tord le ventre, j'ai pas choisi que la seule chose qui compte soit de sauver leurs vies et la mienne. J'ai pas choisi que la plus grande peur que j'ai à ce moment même, c'est de te perdre, toi !

Theo toisa Stiles, et soudainement, se jeta sur ses lèvres. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il serra ses poings sur son t-shirt, mais Theo avait passé ses bras dans son dos et le retenait fermement. Même à ce moment-là, le souvenir des Winchester se rappelait à Stiles. Ne rien ressentir, ne pas montrer de faiblesse, de sentiment, de désir… Stiles ferma les yeux et posant ses mains sur les hanches de Theo, il colla son bassin contre le sien. Il soupira d'aise, Theo aussi. Lâcher prise… c'était si bon. Theo caressait son dos, dévorait sa bouche avec envie. Stiles glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, puis le poussa vers le lit. Il bascula sur le lit, tira Theo contre lui et dévora son cou de baisers. Theo, à califourchon sur Stiles, cligna des yeux et posa ses mains sur le torse du chasseur pour s'écarter de lui. Stiles le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles, frustré.

\- Je n'ai jamais… couché avec-

\- Moi non plus, la seule petite-amie que j'ai eu était Malia, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme.

Il essaya de rapprocher Theo de lui, mais le loup secoua la tête et pressa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Non, tu n'comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais eu… de relation… du tout.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Mais loin de le refroidir, cela l'excita. Il se redressa et inversa leur position, poussant Theo à s'allonger correctement sur le lit.

\- J'ai eu une copine, mais elle a été diagnostiquée d'asexuelle, déblatérait Theo en s'allongeant sur le matelas. Alors on n'est jamais allé plus loin, elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment, et je voulais-

Stiles vint frôler ses lèvres.

\- Tais-toi. Viens par là…

Il pressa ses lèvres et son corps contre celui de Theo, faisant gémir le loup. Theo soupira de bien-être et le rapprocha encore davantage de lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Stiles enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément.

\- Stiles… souffla Theo.

Oh oui, il avait espéré qu'on prononce son nom de cette façon. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa avec ferveur, espérant qu'il continue à murmurer son prénom. Theo glissa ses mains entre leurs deux torses nus pour venir ouvrir le pantalon de Stiles. Le chasseur se leva pour l'enlever entièrement, et dans un regard de braise, il vint s'occuper de celui du loup. Theo leva son bassin pour faire glisser son pantalon, fixant les yeux de Stiles dans un sourire. Il attendit que Stiles ait jeté son pantalon au sol pour saisir son visage et le rapprocher de lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi… susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son bas ventre s'enflamma. Il mordilla la lèvre de Theo, le fit frissonner. Il se redressa au-dessus du loup et retira son t-shirt. Theo s'assit, enleva le sien et serra Stiles contre son corps brûlant. Il plongea dans son cou pour y passer la langue. Stiles se cambra de plaisir sous l'assaut et ferma les yeux. Caressant le dos de Theo, il ondulait lentement du bassin. Bientôt, la chambre se remplit de gémissements de plaisir. Theo s'écarta soudain et observa le torse de Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi encore ? souffla Stiles.

Theo passa ses doigts sur le pentacle qui ornait la poitrine de son amant.

\- C'est contre la possession, lui dit Stiles.

Theo leva les yeux.

\- Cela empêche le Nogitsune de prendre ta place ?

Stiles serra les dents de colère et força Theo à se rallonger. Il refusait de reparler de ça. Pas maintenant. Jamais…

Stiles retira brusquement le sous-vêtement de Theo et vit l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Stiles caressa sa joue et embrassa son front.

\- N'ai pas peur…

Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et espéra que c'était un hôtel comme ceux où il s'était déjà rendu avec les Winchester. Bingo. Une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs se trouvaient dans le tiroir. Il les posa sur le lit et retira son sous-vêtement sous le regard fiévreux de Theo qui contemplait son corps.

\- Tu es beau.

Stiles ferma les yeux et vint coller son corps nu à celui du loup. Pourquoi Theo l'admirait tellement alors que lui se détestait ? Theo le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Stiles bougeait son corps contre lui, mais Theo n'en faisait rien. Le chasseur releva la tête.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ?

Theo le fixa et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit le lubrifiant et vint caresser tendrement les fesses de Theo. Theo soupira de plaisir et serra Stiles contre lui. Il prit du lubrifiant lui aussi et caressa l'érection de l'humain. Stiles gémit contre sa bouche et enfonça lentement un doigt en Theo. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, surpris, mais resta calme. Stiles, lentement, inséra un second doigt. Theo sursauta, mais ses gémissements trahissaient le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il commença même à onduler son corps pour en ressentir plus. Stiles retira ses doigts, mit le préservatif et saisit les jambes de Theo pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Theo aurait paniqué s'il avait dû le pénétrer. Stiles avait compris. Derrière ses apparences de protecteur, Theo avait surtout besoin d'un guide. Stiles doutait d'être un bon guide, mais en ça, au lit, il pensait mener la danse. Theo prit son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans les yeux caramel. Il avait toujours aimer se plonger dans ces yeux. Mais jamais il ne l'avait fait comme ça. Si naturellement, si… lui-même. Theo se l'avouait au moins à lui-même, il était faible. Et seul Stiles et Derek se voyaient accorder cette faiblesse. Stiles se rapprocha lentement.

\- Dis-moi quand tu es prêt…

Theo hocha la tête et Stiles le pénétra lentement. Stiles gémit sous la morsure, lorsque Theo choisit de faire taire sa douleur sur ses lèvres. Stiles attrapa l'une des mains de Theo et la serra.

\- Theo…

Le loup serra sa main avec force, les yeux tout autant. Stiles l'embrassa doucement, le corps tremblant de désir. Il amorça un mouvement, mais Theo cria. Il cessa de bouger et attendit difficilement que Theo lui dise quoi faire. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Theo rouvrit les yeux, desserra légèrement sa main. Il sourit à Stiles.

\- Désolé pour ta lèvre.

Stiles lui sourit et commença à bouger. Theo laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Tout son corps tremblait, se crispait sous le plaisir. Stiles se pencha davantage et Theo poussa un râle de plaisir. Il redressa la tête pour venir trouver les lèvres de Stiles qui ne demandait que ça. Theo bougea lui aussi pour venir à la rencontre du corps de Stiles. Le chasseur accéléra ses mouvements de bassin, la respiration hachée. Il saisit l'érection de Theo et entama de rapides va-et-vient pour qu'ils jouissent en même temps. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir, Theo se cambra et se libéra, Stiles trembla lorsqu'il se sentit venir.

Pour un moment, rien qu'un moment, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Stiles revint de la salle de bain et s'allongea dans le dos de Theo. Mais le loup se retourna et appuya sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Retourne-toi.

Stiles se retourna donc vers la porte d'entrée, et Theo vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te protéger moi aussi…

Stiles chercha sa main et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Theo à son oreille.

Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, suivi de Stiles, bercé par les battements de cœur du loup garou noctambule.


	23. Chapter 22

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD ! Je vous en parle à la fin de cette fiction, car après tout il ne reste plus que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue :D

Il ne reste donc plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, et un épilogue... Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Believe me, paradise is not what you think it is**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sortit une main de sous la couverture chaude pour regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner et à se rendormir, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette assise sur le fauteuil. Castiel. Il ne bougea pas, mais avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts, le corps crispé, prêt à bondir. D'une main, il cherchait celle de Theo qui se trouvait près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il à l'Ange.

\- Je suis très triste, Stiles. Et déçu.

\- Tu es déçu ? Cas-

\- Il n'y a que Dean qui puisse m'appeler comme ça.

Stiles soupira, agacé.

\- On n'est pas au paradis, le Monde n'est pas tout rose.

\- Crois-moi, répondit Castiel, sèchement, le paradis est loin de n'être que paix et amour.

Il fixait Stiles, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis déçu par vous tous. Je pensais qu'on était… une famille.

\- Moi aussi, je le pensais.

\- Vous avez pourtant les mêmes valeurs.

\- Mais pas le même regard sur cette situation.

\- Sur lui.

Stiles prit la main de Theo dans la sienne. Castiel regardait Theo sans aucun jugement apparent.

\- Tu vas leur dire où nous sommes, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne prends aucun parti.

\- En choisissant de ne pas leur dire c'est comme si tu étais de mon côté.

\- Stiles.

Castiel soupira et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne dirais pas où tu te trouves. Mais je ne connais pas non plus de solution à cette situation.

\- Theo n'est pas un meurtrier, il a besoin qu'on l'aide, c'est tout, et je pensais que Sam et Dean-

\- Avant de te rencontrer, Sam et Dean n'imaginaient pas qu'un loup garou puisse être pacifique. Exception faite de cette jeune femme dont Sam était amoureux, et qu'il s'est résolu à tuer.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Au lieu de tenter de l'aider, articula difficilement Stiles, horrifié.

\- Il a essayé. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

\- Mes amis sont la preuve vivante que ça l'est ! s'énerva Stiles, en essayant de garder un niveau de voix assez bas. Il y a toujours une solution.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Et ils ont un ami loup garou, il me semble.

Castiel esquissa un sourire.

\- Alors il te reste une chance de les convaincre. C'est votre seule échappatoire.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

Castiel se leva.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je ne prendrais aucun parti.

Il disparut. Stiles plissa les yeux.

\- Stupide déplumé.

Stiles se retourna et se colla au dos de Theo, dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts.

.

.

Stiles fut réveillé par la forte lumière du soleil. Le reste du lit était encore tiède, Theo ne devait pas être debout depuis longtemps. Il s'allongea sur le dos, pensif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi. C'était assez ironique de dormir aussi profondément avec tous les tourments qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Avant d'être de mauvaise humeur, il se leva, s'habilla, et sortit du cabanon. Theo, les mains dans les poches, discutait avec un Derek dans sa pose habituelle les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Derek leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Stiles.

Theo se retourna et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, plus sincère et assuré que jamais depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills. Stiles sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fut pris de flash de leur nuit de plaisir, sa peau parfumée, ses bras chauds qui le serraient dans ses bras, ses soupirs de plaisir, son prénom murmuré pendant…

\- Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, dit Derek, interrompant Stiles dans ses pensées. On parlera tout à l'heure.

Stiles sourit à Derek puis se tourne vers Theo qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, mais Theo ne fit rien. Comme s'il attendait de savoir si Stiles était sincère avec lui, s'il regrettait… quoi que ce soit, il appréhendait. Stiles lui sourit et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Theo posa lentement ses mains sur son torse et baissa les yeux.

\- Alors, tu ne regrettes pas ?

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Si je ne regrette pas quoi ?

\- Nous deux, répondit Theo en le fixant dans les yeux.

Stiles secoua la tête, perdu.

\- Theo, tu crois que je serais capable de faire ça ? Coucher avec toi simplement pour satisfaire mes pulsions ?

Stiles caressa doucement le creux de ses reins.

\- Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit.

Theo esquissa un sourire et Stiles se pencha à son oreille.

\- Theo… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire... mais tu comptes pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le loup écarquilla les yeux et recula pour voir le visage du chasseur. Stiles le fixait intensément pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Theo sourit et prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, il l'embrassa. Derek, derrière la fenêtre de son cabanon, sourit.

.

.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, Stiles et Theo retrouvèrent Derek et Braeden dans leur chambre. Derek inspira avant de commencer :

\- Je suis allé à Beacon Hills cette nuit. J'ai vu ton père, Stiles, il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais… il me fait confiance. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, il te laissera choisir et il compte sur moi pour veiller sur toi.

Stiles baissa les yeux.

\- Tu as vu les autres ?

 _Les Winchester ou la meute ?_ Derek hocha la tête.

\- Aucune trace des Winchester. Je suppose qu'ils sont retournés dans leur bunker. Mais la meute est toujours au loft.

Derek soupira.

\- Scott a peur, Stiles. Il a peur pour la paix de Beacon Hills.

\- Parce qu'il croit que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait tous ces choix ?! s'emporta l'hyperactif.

Theo, assis sur le fauteuil, préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Stiles. Mais il ne faut pas compter sur eux. Et je pense que c'est mieux s'ils ne s'en mêlent pas. Ils sont les seuls à qui les Winchester ne feront rien.

\- Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à un adolescent.

Stiles regarda Theo et se racla la gorge.

\- Enfin…

\- Bon, que je comprenne bien, intervint Braeden. Le problème de tes potes chasseurs, c'est de tuer les méchants loups garous. Or, Jake est mort. Il suffit de les convaincre que Theo n'est pas un danger.

\- A coup de fusil ? ricana Theo. J'ai tué mon Alpha. J'en suis donc un à présent, et un Alpha instable. Ils refuseront de m'épargner.

Stiles se mordillait la lèvre. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils refusent, en effet… sauf si c'était lui qui leur demandait.

\- Je vais le faire.

Theo, Derek et Braeden se tournèrent vers Stiles.

\- Je vais aller les voir et les convaincre qu'on ne craint rien avec Theo. Je suis le seul qu'ils écouteront.

\- Je viens avec toi, décida Derek.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on soit trop nombreux, sinon ils penseront que c'est un piège.

\- Je pensais qu'ils te faisaient confiance, releva Braeden.

\- Oui, mais-

\- Plus depuis qu'il s'est dressé contre eux pour être avec moi, assena Theo.

Stiles lui lança un regard inquiet. Theo haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, Stiles. Je _suis_ dangereux. C'est un fait. Je pourrais bien pêter un câble et vous tuer tous les trois.

Braeden grogna et posa instinctivement la main sur son arme. Instinct que Stiles semblait avoir totalement perdu.

\- Tu ne nous feras rien. Et on t'aidera. Il y a toujours une solution.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Derek.

\- Et la solution est de les rencontrer. Ils m'écouteront, je saurais convaincre Sam. Et Sam réussira à convaincre Dean.

 _Ou Castiel s'en chargera._ Derek hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, il faut que tu les appelles pour leur donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui-même. Si on attend plus longtemps, j'imagine qu'ils traceront l'appel.

\- Tu imagines bien.

\- Et nous ? demanda Theo en se levant à son tour. On va pas rester ici quand même ?

\- Theo…

\- Je refuse de rester là. Ils penseront que vous m'avez laissé sans surveillance, que vous ne m'avez pas retrouvé et que je suis un monstre. Si je suis avec vous, ils verront que je suis en état de me contrôler.

Braeden était d'accord avec ça.

\- Et moi aussi, je viens. Je suis une chasseuse, je sais comment leur parler. On leur donne rendez-vous dans la forêt, de préférence celle de Beacon Hills.

\- Mais s'ils pensent qu'on leur tend un piège, s'inquiéta Stiles.

\- Stiles, réprimanda Theo. Rien ne nous prouve que ce ne sera pas eux qui nous attendrons avec un piège.

Stiles hocha la tête à contre cœur. Sa famille de chasseur lui semblait si loin, à présent.


	24. Chapter 23

Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est le dernier chapitre...

Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD ! Je vous en parle à la fin de cette fiction, car après tout il ne reste plus que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue :D

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier, il y aura bien sûr un épilogue :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : It's time to conclude a pact**

Stiles monta à bord de l'énorme Range Rover de Braeden. Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir monter Theo dans la camaro de Derek. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, la tête reposant contre l'appuie-tête. Avoir Dean au téléphone lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il avait espéré, au fond de lui, entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix du chasseur, du soulagement, mais sa voix avait tout simplement été glaciale. Dean avait accepté le rendez-vous dans la forêt.

\- Je voulais t'informer que je ne venais pas seul, lui avait dit Stiles. Une amie chasseuse, son compagnon et Theo seront avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? avait grogné l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Je veux que tu comprennes que je n'essaye pas de vous tendre un piège.

\- J'espère bien ! Et tu nous en as déjà tendu un. A tout à l'heure, 17h 30.

Dean avait raccroché avant que Stiles ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Braeden. La chasseuse vérifiait dans le rétroviseur que Derek les suivait.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Je les ai déjà rencontrés. Les Winchester. Pas faciles comme gars.

\- Oh non, gémit Stiles, me dis pas que tu fais partie des nombreuses conquêtes de Dean…

\- Bien sûr que non, ricana la compagne de Derek. Sam était beaucoup plus mon style.

Stiles se frotta l'arête du nez, puis se tourna vers le paysage.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- On va faire le maximum sans avoir à sortir les armes.

 _Très rassurant…_

 _._

 _._

Braeden et Derek se garèrent à l'entrée de la forêt. Stiles sortit de la voiture et regarda sa montre. 17h 15. Ils n'étaient pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous. Il ouvrit le coffre de la Range Rover et en sortit, en grimaçant, une arme et un poignard qu'il coinça contre sa cuisse. Theo le rejoignit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- T'es prêt, Lara Croft ?

Stiles se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

\- Hey.

Theo haussa un sourcil, sans se départir du sourire que Stiles définissait autrefois comme insupportable et dangereux.

\- Waouh. C'est ça, ta répartie ?

Stiles lui frappa l'épaule pour seule autre répartie et ferma le coffre. Ils marchèrent lentement et prudemment jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, le cœur de Stiles s'affola. Il était si inquiet et perdu. Il essayait de rassembler ce que Dean et Sam lui avaient appris, mais penser à eux ne faisaient que le stresser davantage. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et soupira. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Theo.

\- Ton cœur s'affole.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis là, souffla Theo. Tout va bien se passer.

Stiles ne put que serrer sa main.

.

.

Derek scruta la forêt tout autour d'eux. Braeden, de l'autre côté, n'avait pas les mêmes instincts, mais était tout autant à l'affut.

\- Ils ne sont plus très loin.

Theo ne tenait plus la main de Stiles, mais il serra son épaule avant de reculer légèrement. Seul Stiles et Derek se tenaient devant. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, avant que Stiles ne distingue trois silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et respira profondément. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Dean s'arrêta devant lui, le regard glacial. Sam et Castiel étaient juste derrière lui, et comme toujours, semblaient sous ses ordres. Mais Stiles savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Le regard de Dean n'était qu'une façade. Cela se voyait à la légère moue de tristesse sur ses lèvres. Quand à Sam, ses dents serrées montraient qu'il était déterminé à ne pas laisser son frère faire n'importe quoi. Castiel, lui, était transparent. Il souriait tristement à Stiles.

\- Salut, Stiles.

\- Salut, Castiel.

Dean renifla.

\- T'es pas venu seul, je vois.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je suis venu avec ma famille.

\- Je suis venu avec mes amis.

Sam lança un regard désapprobateur à son frère. Dean glissa son regard sur le loup aux côtés de Stiles.

\- Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Un Hale ?

\- Un loup garou, grinça Dean.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de Hale à Beacon Hills, continua Sam, intrigué.

\- Je suis revenu pour Stiles, expliqua Derek. Ma petite sœur… a été tuée par Jake. Elle était sur son chemin, nous tuer était son but, et j'ai compris qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Theo.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Donc vous savez de quoi il est capable, insista-t-il. Il a été créé par un meurtrier, et il a eu la force de tuer ce même meurtrier.

\- Je sais qui est Theo. Je sais de quoi il est capable, et je sais aussi qu'il ne veut faire de mal à personne.

Dean ricana.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup de loups garous à dire ça, mais vous êtes peu à en être réellement capables.

\- Avez-vous une seule fois eu un problème avec les Hale ? intervint la chasseuse.

Sam se détourna vers Braeden et son visage apparut encore plus surpris que précédemment.

\- Braeden, c'est toi ?

Dean se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

\- Salut, les garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ? demanda Dean.

\- Je suis avec Derek.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas vrai, Braeden…

\- Vous êtes pas là pour me faire un procès, claqua la chasseuse, les mains sur sa taille où était coincé un flingue. Vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre problème avec les Hale, c'est une meute pacifique. Tout a dégénéré lorsque Kate Argent les a attaqués. Peter Hale a perdu la tête, et c'est l'unique membre des Hale à qui l'on peut reprocher quelque chose. Si Derek a confiance en Theo, j'ai confiance en lui.

Dean toisa Theo, toujours en retrait derrière Stiles.

\- Eh bien pas moi. C'est un putain de loup garou noctambule, j'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Et ce que je ne connais pas et qui peut-être dangereux, je le tue.

Stiles n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Il s'était figé à la vue de l'arme que tenait Dean. Une énorme arme, certainement chargée de balles en argent ou d'aconit tue-loup. Dean ne voulait pas négocier, c'était évident. Aux mots prononcés par le chasseur, il quitta vivement l'arme des yeux et s'avança légèrement, la colère déformant ses traits.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne ferais rien à ma meute tant qu'ils ne tuaient pas d'innocents ou n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ce qui est juste !

\- Theo est dangereux ! Et pour toi aussi ! Il ne fait partie de la meute ! Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre que tu puisses le protéger !

\- Mais il est la personne que j'aime !

La voix de Stiles résonna dans la réserve de Beacon Hills. Theo fixait le dos de Stiles, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, les yeux brillants.

\- Et _il_ n'a pas tué d'innocents. C'est sa part de noirceur qui l'a fait, une part incontrôlable qui pense faire le bien pour la part stable. Pour rester maître.

Le regard de Stiles s'assombrit.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, et vous aussi.

Sam réussit à capter son regard. Ses yeux reflétaient sa tristesse et ses regrets. Dean serrait les mains sur son arme.

\- Stiles !

L'hyperactif se tourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix. Lydia et Malia descendirent d'une colline à sa gauche et le rejoignirent. Malia montrait les crocs. Theo tendit discrètement la main et tira Lydia. Elle voulut protester mais son regard suffit à la faire accepter. Le danger était grand. Stiles fixait sa sœur, mi-inquiet, mi-colérique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

\- J'ai senti votre odeur dans la forêt, répondit Malia sans quitter Dean des yeux, qui avait levé son arme. Je suis là pour te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, claqua Stiles, une main passée devant elle et l'autre tendue en avant, comme si cela pouvait empêcher Dean de lui faire du mal.

\- Bien sûr que si, regarde celui-là.

Sam tendit la main vers Dean.

\- Dean. Baisse ton arme tout de suite.

\- Elle montre les crocs, Sam.

\- Dean, c'est sa sœur, c'est Malia.

Sam avait demandé à Stiles s'il pouvait voir des photos de sa famille. Pour comprendre, pour comprendre davantage l'attachement qu'il portait à la meute. Dean écarquilla les yeux et baissa son arme.

\- Elle n'est pas dangereuse, s'enquit Stiles. Elle veut juste me protéger. Comme tu protèges Sam, comme tu protèges Kevin. Elle aussi a eu du mal à garder le contrôle au début, mais on lui est venu en aide.

Les yeux de Malia brillèrent. Et Castiel hocha la tête. Elle aussi avait tué des innocents. A vrai dire, Castiel se sentait proche de ces personnes-là. Elles avaient fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde, comme lui.

\- Stiles, l'appela Lydia d'une voix enrouée. Sois prudent, je t'en supplie. Quelqu'un va mourir.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ?

Theo resserra sa main sur celle de Lydia.

\- C'est Lydia. Une Banshee.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entoures de créatures pareilles ?!

\- Comment osez-vous nous juger !

Tous se tournèrent vers Theo qui fulminait de rage. Lydia s'était écartée de lui.

\- Comment osez-vous faire ça à Stiles ! hurla Theo, les yeux rouges et les griffes sorties.

Stiles le regardait, inquiet.

\- Comment osez-vous faire ça à Stiles ! Vous êtes censés être sa famille ! Il vous aime tellement, il vous fait tellement confiance, et vous, vous !

Theo poussa un grognement et prit une impulsion sur ses jambes arrières.

\- Theo, non !

Braeden leva son arme, mais pas aussi vite que Dean. Stiles retenait Theo en arrière. De sa seule force d'humain, il réussissait à l'empêcher de perdre le contrôle. Mais lorsque Stiles tourna son visage vers le chasseur qu'il considérait autrefois comme son frère, quelque chose se produisit en lui. « Pour le reste de votre vie » avait dit Deaton. Et c'est ce que Stiles n'aurait pas dû oublier. La porte dans son esprit, la noirceur en son sein étaient toujours présente. Lydia poussa un cri d'horreur lorsque les pupilles de Stiles devinrent noires. Dean s'approcha de plus belle, prêt à tirer, et de la fumée noire enveloppa la main de Stiles. Un sabre apparut dans sa main, avec lequel il poignarda Dean.

\- Non !

Le cri de détresse de Castiel s'embla résonner dans toute la forêt. Entre les branches des arbres, contre leur écorce. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Theo, revenu entièrement à lui, avait pris le bras de Stiles pour qu'il retire l'arme. Et Stiles, à l'entente de sa voix lui disant d'arrêter, que ce qu'il faisait était mal, stoppa immédiatement. Il revint à lui et tomba à genou, Dean dans ses bras.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, gémit Stiles, les yeux fixés sur la plaie, des larmes baignant ses joues. Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Dean sourit légèrement, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il prit la main que Stiles appliquait sur son ventre – il saignait abondamment – et la serra. Stiles tourna la tête et croisa le regard du chasseur.

\- J'ai déjà froid, Stiles.

\- Dean, je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je voulais pas…

Stiles ravala un sanglot et serra fort la main de Dean dans la sienne. Dean hocha la tête, le souffle faible. Autour d'eux, personne n'osait bouger. Lydia avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage et pleurait silencieusement. Malia avait reculé et fixait son frère, la lèvre tremblante. Derek et Theo avaient détourné les yeux par pudeur. Mais Theo se retenait de se jeter auprès de Stiles pour le rattraper lorsqu'il s'écroulerait de chagrin. Quant à Sam il serrait Castiel contre lui, qui laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, en fixant Dean et Stiles. Sam et Braeden se fixaient, le regard grave.

\- Dean…

\- Reste près de lui.

Stiles secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le chasseur. Du sang perlait au bord de ses lèvres. Lydia fut rattrapée par Malia, alors que ses jambes lâchaient prise. Elle croyait revivre la mort d'Alison.

\- Theo et toi… vous êtes l'équilibre de l'autre. Ne le quitte jamais.

\- Oh Dean… Dean, pardonne-moi ! hurla Stiles dans un lourd sanglot.

\- Je te pardonne, Stiles. Je te pardonne.

Dean ferma les yeux et sa main relâcha sa prise sur celle de Stiles. L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche et releva la tête. Castiel se jeta à genoux, il repoussa Stiles et prit Dean contre lui, la gorge déchirée de sanglots plus poignants les uns que les autres. Lydia regarda vers eux et vit les ailes de l'ange les recouvrir. Sam s'approcha de Stiles, qui s'était relevé. Il fixait ses mains pleines de sang, Theo regardait Sam s'approcher. Stiles leva les yeux sur le cadet des Winchester.

\- Sam, je-

\- Va t'en.

Stiles déglutit. Sam regarda Theo.

\- Va t'en.

\- Mais Sam, je-

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Fais ce que Dean t'a dit, veille sur Theo et je veillerais sur Dean.

Braeden se rapprocha du chasseur et Derek fronça les sourcils. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

\- Mais Sam, tremblait Stiles, pleurant toujours, Dean… Dean est-

\- Derek, emmène-les.

Le loup obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de sa compagne. Il avait appris, progressivement, à lui faire une confiance aveugle. Lorsqu'elle ordonnait quelque chose, il savait qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Ainsi, Derek rejoignit Malia, pour soutenir Lydia. Il se tourna vers Stiles et Theo qui faisaient toujours face à Sam et Braeden.

\- Stiles. On s'en va.

L'hyperactif suffoqua et Theo attrapa son bras pour le maintenir debout. Il l'entraîna de force. De toute manière, Stiles était incapable de protester.

.

.

La Camaro de Derek se gara devant l'hôtel. Malia et Lydia étaient venues avec eux. Derek coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture, suivit de Malia, Theo et Lydia. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et Derek jeta un regard soucieux vers sa voiture.

\- Il est sous le choc.

Theo secoua la tête.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Il a fait tout ça pour moi.

\- Stiles fait toujours énormément pour les autres, intervint Lydia, d'une voix enrouée.

\- Il voulait seulement aider, conclut Malia.

Elle se sentait si triste pour son frère. C'était ce qui l'avait plu chez Stiles. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres, à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'il aimait.

\- On a rien vu venir, murmura Lydia. On a rien vu et d'un coup, tout s'écroule.

Theo plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Puis il se tourna vers Stiles. Il n'avait plus le droit de fuir, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait rester pour Stiles. Pour le maintenir en vie et présent. Derek soupira.

\- On ne peut pas revenir à Beacon Hills, le mal est fait.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Malia. Mais c'est pas quelqu'un de notre meute qui est mort !

\- Tu as vu dans quel état était Scott ? continua Derek. L'état de Stiles ? Quelque chose s'est brisé, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

\- Il a raison.

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Stiles qui fixait le sol, les bras croisés.  
\- Lorsqu'on est entré dans la chasse, on ne peut plus en sortir. Je ne peux plus retourner à Beacon Hills.

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? demanda Lydia en essayant de capter son regard. Tu t'en vas ?

\- Il sera avec moi, la rassura Derek. Je crois que le mieux… est qu'on fonde une meute tous les trois. Theo, Stiles et moi.

Malia et Lydia le regardèrent.

\- Etre un Oméga affaiblit beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si Stiles vous l'a dit, mais… on a eu la Louve du Désert.

Malia hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit.

Lydia poussa un grognement de frustration et empoigna Stiles par les épaules pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ tu gardes tout ça pour toi ! Stiles ! On avait dit plus de secrets !

Stiles serra les mains de Lydia.

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour vous ! Pour nous, je pensais que tu avais compris ! Lydia, j'ai fait ça pour Alison !

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Malia hocha la tête.

\- Alors moi aussi je veux faire partie de cette meute.

\- Quoi ? demanda Derek.

\- Moi aussi, décida Lydia, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Stiles.

Theo releva la tête, surpris.

\- Tu es d'accord pour que je sois ton Alpha ?

Lydia et Malia le fixèrent comme si une troisième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Tu es… attends, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, là…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Lydia, Malia, venez avec moi. Theo et Stiles, allez-vous reposer, on discutera plus tard.

\- Ils vont ? Mais Derek-

\- Lydia, Malia, suivez-moi !

.

.

Lydia et Malia fixaient Derek. Il venait de tout leur raconter, sa rencontre avec Theo, ce qu'il savait de lui, les Winchester, ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, Cora, la relation qui unissait à présent Theo et Stiles.

\- C'est… beaucoup de choses à assimiler, dit Malia une fois que Derek eut fini de tout leur raconter.

\- Ma réponse reste la même, enchaîna Lydia.

\- Mais Lydia…

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Stiles. Scott est un super Alpha et j'ai toute ma vie à Beacon Hills, mais parfois… je me dis que ce n'est pas assez, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'autre chose.

Lydia était toujours bouleversée par la vue de Dean mourant dans les bras de Stiles. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Depuis la mort d'Alison, la seule personne capable de combler le vide dans sa poitrine était Stiles. Et si elle pouvait elle aussi lui venir en aide de quelque manière que ce soit, elle le ferait. Sa décision était prise, elle quittait Beacon Hills.

\- Moi aussi, je viens, décida Malia, sortant la Banshee de ses pensées. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Stiles, et je suis d'accord avec le fait que Theo devienne mon Alpha.

\- Mais et le shérif, Malia ? Et ton père ?

\- Si Stiles part, je ne serais jamais en mesure de le remplacer aux yeux du shérif. Quand il me verra, il regrettera chaque jour d'avoir découvert l'existence du Monde surnaturel. Quant à mon père… Je l'aime, mais cela reste un père adoptif. Aujourd'hui, la seule personne qui me reste, c'est toi. Peter est en prison et n'en sortira plus jamais. Je veux être avec mon cousin et celui que je considère comme mon frère.

Et Derek se dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre Braeden.

.

.

Theo, allongé dans le dos de Stiles, caressait ses mains.

\- Stiles, ça va s'arranger…

\- Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger. J'ai tué un homme. Et cette fois, c'était moi, pas le Nogitsune.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien sûr que si. Nous n'étions pas dissociés. C'est grave.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, il faut avancer… Derek est là, il va nous sauver, encore une fois, il sera toujours là.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne culpabilises pas, toi ?

Stiles se tourna vers Theo. Le loup caressa son visage.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Theo. Que si tu n'étais pas revenu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, maintenant.

Stiles se serra contre le torse de Theo.

\- Tu m'as permis de retrouver un semblant de sensibilité, mais surtout, sans quelqu'un qui m'aime à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette perte.

Theo prit son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Stiles sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Oui, je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Theo sourit contre ses lèvres et serra ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- On va affronter cette nouvelle passade. Ensemble, comme avant.

\- Ensemble, répéta Stiles en fermant les yeux.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, espérant rêver pendant quelques heures d'un jour où tout était parfait, où ils couraient dans le jardin des Raeken, où Lara et Claudia les regardaient avec tendresse et amour.

* * *

Et c'est sur ces mots d'amour que se conclut "Foudre"... ça me fait vraiment bizarre, j'ai tellement bossé sur cette fiction...

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, je suis en pleins partiels et en écriture d'une prochaine fiction dont je vous parlerais à la fin de l'épilogue. Une fiction qui je l'espère sera une aventure tout aussi grandiose que celle que j'ai vécu avec Somewhere only we know !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, m'ont encouragé, j'espère que l'univers que j'ai peint vous a transporté !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue de Foudre, pleins de bisous partout !


	25. Chapter 24

Le couple, bien que ce soit un crossover Teen Wolf/Supernatural, est le Sthéo (Stiles et Théo, oui, j'ai basculé du côté obscur de la force) !

Bien entendu, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, sinon Stiles serait en couple avec Peter, et Dean et Sam seraient bien plus heureux !

PUB : J'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction xD ! Je vous en parle à la fin de cette fiction, car après tout il ne reste plus que deux chapitres plus l'épilogue :D

Je vous laisse avec l'épilogue et vous retrouve à la fin de celui-ci pour deux trois infos et mon petit discours de fin ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Epilogue : Midday**

\- Derek, là-bas !

Le loup s'élança avec fluidité à travers la forêt, obéissant à son Alpha. Theo choisit un autre chemin, suivit de prêt par Malia. Stiles et Braeden surveillaient leurs arrières, arme à la main. Toutes sortes de balles, car leur proie était hybride : Kate Argent. Six mois qu'ils avaient définitivement tiré un trait sur Beacon Hills, sur leur vie d'avant. Six mois qu'ils pistaient Kate Argent. Lydia se retourna, sa chevelure rousse fouettant son visage. Elle agrippa fermement l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

Les sens de la Banshee s'étaient considérablement aiguisés. Son sixième sens s'était décuplé, et sa voix était maintenant une véritable arme.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils et se mit à courir à la suite des loups et de la coyote, Lydia et Braeden sur ses pas. Braeden les devança, mais Stiles et Lydia s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils perçurent un mouvement sur leur gauche. Stiles croisa le regard jade, froid et déterminé, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Dean, à quelques arbres de là, un poignard dans la main, s'était lui aussi arrêté pour fixer Stiles. Lydia ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Alors Braeden avait dit vrai. Sam avait cherché, pendant tout ce temps, un moyen de faire revenir Dean à la vie. Incroyable. Un autre homme apparut aux côtés de Dean. L'Ange. Castiel adressa un signe de tête à la Banshee. En tant que deux êtres de la mort et à l'instinct surdéveloppé, ils se sentaient connectés et Lydia avait plusieurs fois cru sentir sa présence auprès d'eux.

\- Vous êtes là pour Kate Argent ? demanda Dean.

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Il le regardait, il parlait, il était bien vivant. Il hocha la tête.

\- Où est Sam ?

\- Il est resté à l'hôtel. J'ai retrouvé sa trace par hasard.

\- Et tu as choisi de la traquer sans lui en faire part, comme toujours.

Stiles souriait, amusé. Dean approuva et sourit lui aussi. Il se remit à courir, suivit par Castiel. Stiles prit la main de la Banshee.

\- Viens, Lydia.

Ils s'élancèrent, guidés par les cris de Theo, les ordres qu'il donnait à sa meute. Stiles se sentait incroyablement léger. Dean était vivant, et il avait eu raison. Theo et lui étaient pour chacun leur équilibre. De plus, la chasse lui permettait d'évacuer la violence et le contrôle qu'avait besoin d'exercer le Nogitsune. La chasse, c'était un véritable bonheur pour lui, un nouveau souffle, un renouveau. Une seconde fois.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que reprend l'aventure de la meute de Theo et les nombreux rebondissements dans la vie des Winchester !

Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté cette fiction, ceux qui l'ont lu, et même ceux qui ont moins aimé mais qui j'espère seront à mes côtés pour une nouvelle aventure.

Chaque nouvelle fiction est un moment de partage, d'amour et d'émotion pour moi. Cela me permet de partager mes écrits, de voyager et j'espère que c'est votre cas également.

Je vous remercie donc de tout mon cœur.

Et vous invite à une nouvelle aventure :

 **Les Meurtris**

Les Meurtris sera une série de deux fictions sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi excitée pour un nouveau projet ! Je pense commencer à poster en septembre. Pourquoi en septembre ? Eh bien parce que nous sommes actuellement dans l'année où Scorpius et Albus font leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ma fiction portant sur l'après-guerre et ses conséquences, je trouve que c'est une belle symbolique. Et c'est aussi pour avoir le temps de bien avancer dans le scénario et l'écriture :P

Je vais déjà vous dévoiler le titre de la première partie et un semblant de résumé :D !

La fiction s'appelle Âme de Pierre.

Le Monde sorcier a repris son cours. Quatorze ans plus tard, Draco a un fils, sa femme est décédée, et Narcissa, avec sa douceur, est là pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le travail. Et Harry Potter ? Qu'est devenue la vie du Survivant ? Une aire de bonheur logiquement…

Vous l'avez compris, ce sera très certainement un Drarry. Je dis très certainement car tout dépendra de la tournure des évènements. J'essaye de rendre tous les personnages profonds, d'aborder leurs blessures de guerre (oui, je suis très attachée à ce que je suis en train de construire) et il se pourrait que cela ne soit qu'une fiction neutre. Enfin, du moins la première partie car...

J'espère avoir titillé votre curiosité avec ces quelques mots et je vous dis à très bientôt ! Kiss kiss love


End file.
